


Обучение

by Theonya



Series: Обучение (Loveless x BDSM) [1]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artists, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Dysfunctional Family, Femdom, First Love, First Time, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, Male Bonding, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Online Dating, Piercings, Platonic BDSM, Power Bottom, Service Submission, Service Top, Shibari, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soft Dom Aoyagi Ritsuka, Spanking, Switching, Top Drop, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Длинноволосый блондин в черной водолазке перевел холодный взгляд на присевшего рядом новенького и снова затянулся сигаретой. Рицка повел ушами.«Наверное, очередной Доминант».Еще пару рюмок они пропустили в полной тишине.- Эх… Где найти Нижнюю…И Соби подавился дымом от этого внезапного откровения.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka, Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Seimei, Hawatari Yuiko/Shioiri Yayoi, Minami Ritsu/Sagan Nagisa
Series: Обучение (Loveless x BDSM) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191842





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено, переносится с Фикбука от греха подальше, чтобы было. Возможно, со всеми экстрами. Мб даже с недописанным.  
> Я слишком люблю этот фанфик, хотя вы можете встретить тут кринж - повествование более напоминает русские, чем японские реалии. К тому же - "Доминанты/сабы себя ТАК не ведут": людей на Земле 7 миллиардов, отвечаем за себя :)

— …Считаю до пяти, и если вы не раздвинете кровати, я вас прибью, — с порога заявил Рицка, «обнимающимся» Яёю и Юйко, стараясь не смотреть на парочку. Девушка покраснела и поправила одежду, парень недовольно зыркнул поверх очков, но требование они выполнили. — Ребят, о таком предупреждать надо, я бы гулял, сколько вам нужно…  
— Ушастый дурак ты, Аояги, — буркнул брюнет. — Как о таком предупреждать?  
— Словами, Шиоири, — помрачнел юноша.  
Затронулась больная тема.  
Шел двадцатый год жизни, но от ушек он все же не избавился. Было несколько возможностей, но ничего не получалось. С той он поссорился, та сама бросила, а Яёй утешил когда-то отверженную Юйко, и с тех пор они были неразлучны, довольно быстро избавившись от кошаче-собачьих атрибутов. Больше серьезных отношений у него не было.  
У Аояги Рицки было три проблемы.  
Первая заключалась в несносном для девушек характере — независимый как кот, ненавидящий упрашивания и сопли, но на первый взгляд — тихий, таинственный и спокойный. Одна из бывших при расставании назвала его «типичным травоядным». Она слишком плохо его знала. Вторая заключалась в том, что он разочаровался в представительницах прекрасного пола. Нет, посмотреть — хорошо, но не вживую, а в вездесущем Интернете, и не без разбору, а чисто определенные жанры, на которые возбуждался независимо от пола модели. В этом-то и заключалась третья проблема.  
Поначалу ему нравилось смотреть на связывание. Красиво — ловкие руки, которые оплетают веревками девушку, заставляя её подчиняться, склоняться, прогибаться, создают нужную форму, работая с телом как с глиной, и в голове возникали ассоциации об Идеальной Женщине — покорной, мягкой, податливой. С парнями это было еще красивее — словно обузданная стихия, не теряющая своей силы, сильные мышцы, заставляющие завидовать и одновременно провоцирующие на какое-либо действие, например, стегнуть кнутом, как Мастер, связавший его, и увидеть на лице непередаваемые ощущения — боль, радость, предвкушение, стыд, довольство… С кнутом, наверное, очень сложно обращаться — подумал он, когда посмотрел выступление девушки-профессионалки, и одним глазом взглянул на связывание, когда девушку потом били какой-то почти плоской деревянной или резиновой штукой. Потом взглянул на это и вторым глазом, и третьим, если бы он был… Зрелище было приятное, хоть он и не понаслышке знал, каково это — когда ремнем бьют.  
На аббревиатуру БДСМ он наткнулся случайно, но введя в поисковик, нашел кучу интересного — оказывается, есть не только связывание с поркой, но и всякие игры, например, со льдом или огнем, с кровью и пирсингом, в животного и хозяина. Можно еще человека слегка придушить, лишить на время зрения или слуха, сковать цепями, измучить его так, чтобы было и больно, и хорошо, чтобы человек отдался в руки и физически, и душевно. Но долгое время это были лишь мечты.  
Он не решался зарегистрироваться на сайте, завести разговор, но после очередной ссоры с матерью это все-таки случилось. Люди оказались не такими уж и страшными, отвечали на вопросы, которые его интересуют, и любопытство — желание попробовать — брало свое. В теме знакомств он нашел пару человек из своего города, которые рассказали ему о регулярных закрытых клубных собраниях. Подкопив немного денег, заказав одежду, он попросил приглашение. И получил его.

— Ах, Вы сегодня так прекрасны, госпожа… — мурлыкнула девушка, потершись о ногу в тяжелом ботинке. Его обладательница усмехнулась:  
— Я всегда прекрасна. Подойди ближе и открой рот.  
Между приоткрытых губ уверенно засунули шарик-кляп, а на шею натянули ошейник на тяжелой цепи.  
— Сидеть. Ты лучше смотришься, когда молчишь.  
— Привет, Нагиса.  
Немолодой блондин бесцеремонно уселся рядом. Та поджала губы.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Свои замашки оставь сабе. У нас, по ходу, новенький придет сегодня.  
— Да? Какой новенький? Ты его видел? Дом или саб? — оживилась она.  
— Походишь на ошейнике весь вечер — все расскажу.  
— Свой ошейник оставь сабу, — фыркнула женщина. — Кстати, у тебя же его нет?  
— У меня его и не было.  
— Разве? А как же…  
— Сессионный Нижний — это другое дело.  
— Хороший же «сессионный» — он же тебя любил во время обучения, вы пару лет жили вместе, ты его чуть ушей не лишил…  
— Он ко мне без них пришел. Пара лет вместе не считается хотя бы потому, что ему больше некуда было пойти. Да и кто бы говорил о…  
— Это была ошибка молодости.  
— Как пожелаете, госпожа, — шутовски поклонился он, поднимаясь с места.  
В дверях появился невысокий паренек, не спешащий снимать курточку. Он уже понял, что переборщил с одеждой, ведь в таком явном виниле и фетише были только, наверное, Нижние, да и то далеко не все. Большинство посетителей собрания были в неброской удобной одежде. Охранник, он же швейцар, попросил его снять верхнюю одежду, и он, нервничая и путаясь в рукавах, снял.  
— Ах, как мило… — протянул кто-то.  
Около стойки активизировались двое хитреньких свитчей в школьных формах. Длинноволосый блондин закинул ногу на ногу, отпил из бокала и попросил пепельницу, упорно не смотря в сторону пришедшего. Для него там ничего интересного. Какой-то новенький. Может, даже хорошенький, свеженький мальчик, которого утащит Он или Нагиса, или они вдвоем, устроив небольшую оргию. Хотя, с другой стороны, он понравился Нулям, может, пойдет опять на путь ванили после того, как доиграются…  
— Мальчик, что ты тут забыл? — ласково протянул Рицу.  
— Я Комета, с сайта, — стесняясь, ответил он. — Приглашение попросил у…  
— Я Сенсей, — широко улыбнувшись, перебил тот. — Честно говоря, я тебя по-другому представлял, но так тоже неплохо. Располагайся, будь как дома, знакомься с людьми. Добро пожаловать.  
— Нацуо, — протянул руку паренек в школьной форме с копной густых коротких волос.  
— Йоджи, — взял его за вторую руку похожий парнишка с длинными ровными волосами.  
— Вместе нас называют Нули, мы не можем друг без друга, — протянул первый. — Мы свитчи — те, кто ролями меняются. А ты? Любишь быть снизу или сверху?  
— Сверху, — неловко улыбнулся Рицка. — Только у меня опыта ноль.  
— Хочешь быть третьим Нулем? — рассмеялся второй.  
— Уверен насчет своей роли? — протянул первый.  
— Абсолютно.  
— А не хочешь попробовать в…  
— Ребята, — мягко протянула подошедшая женщина с поводком. — Если кто его и научит, так это я, Госпожа Нагиса. Готов окунуться в мир сладкой боли?  
— Нет. Я хочу быть Верхним и знаю, чего хочу. Отстаньте, — раздраженно процедил Рицка, сев за столик.  
К нему подсаживались то какие-то хихикающие девушки, то мужчина, старше лет на 10, то Сенсей, то Нули. Ему надоело.  
— Бармен, пожалуйста, саке.  
Длинноволосый блондин в черной водолазке перевел холодный взгляд на присевшего рядом новенького и снова затянулся сигаретой. Рицка повел ушами.  
«Наверное, очередной Доминант».  
Парень был однозначно красив. Черты лица — достаточно тонкие, чтобы привлекать взгляд, но не женоподобные. Прищуренные синие глаза, глядящие не поверх очков, а как раз в них. Небольшой нос, поставленный одним штрихом кисти Мастера. Тонкие сжатые губы, плотно охватывающие сигарету. Проколотое ухо, на хряще которого виден шип. Длинные шелковистые волосы, притягивающие взор и манящие руку. Мужественная фигура — не закоренелого мужлана, но и не субтильного подростка, как у самого брюнета — фигура фарфоровой статуэтки принца Генджи, когда-то у матери стояла такая.  
— Вам должны идти кимоно, — после второй рюмки тихо молвило чудо в перьях. Соби окинул его взглядом — почти ребенок, но в то же время в виниловом корсете с тремя шнуровками и подобных штанах, слава Богу, не в шортах. Эдакий сладкий воробушек с задумчивым взглядом, к тому же еще и ушастый.  
— Мальчик, у нас с тобой одни интересы.  
— Наверное, да. Потому хочу напиться.  
— Я тоже. Тогда сиди.  
Еще пару рюмок они пропустили в полной тишине.  
— Эх… Где найти Нижнюю…  
Соби подавился дымом от этого внезапного откровения.  
— Зачем тебе?  
— Связывать её хочу. Наслаждаться реакцией и зрелищем, беспомощную хлестать, но не кнутом, а этим, как его…  
— Флоггером?  
— Да! Видишь, ты понимаешь… Но не найду, я слишком смазливый для Верхнего.  
— А каким, по-твоему, должен он быть?  
— Властным, строгим, — может, таким, как ты.  
Блондин усмехнулся.  
— Я Нижний. Внешность несущественна. Ты еще ребенок. Зачем пришел в Тему?..  
— Я взрослый, мне 20.  
— 20 для нас — не возраст.  
— Сколько тебе?  
— 28. Еще саке?  
— Нет.  
— А ты вообще уверен, что ты Верхний? Слишком застенчивый и скромный.  
— У меня нет опыта. Никакого. Потому я и стесняюсь…  
— Интересно взглянуть на тебя, когда перестанешь. Может быть, тебе помочь?..  
— Нет, не нужно. Ты издеваешься, как и все остальные.  
— Нет. Я абсолютно серьезен.  
Взгляды — спокойный синий и взволнованный фиалковый — встретились.  
— Не может быть!  
— Как хочешь.  
Бессмысленный диалог уже начинал надоедать блондину, и он сдвинулся с места по направлению к выходу. Паренек вскочил с места:  
— Стой! Я согласен. Как тебя зовут?..  
— Называй меня Бабочкой. Увидимся завтра.

На лекции было очень сложно усидеть, а еще сложнее было понимать, чего от тебя хотят преподаватели. Сладкая парочка, мельтешащая перед глазами, уже достала его вопросами: «И как сходил? И сколько ей? А какая она? Тебе понравилось?». Хорошо хоть, что они думали о собрании как об обычном кружке по интересам, не связанном с Темой. И очень хорошо, что они не знали — его мыслями завладел взрослый мужчина, но он даже не представлял, как это будет. Вдобавок к замешательству ему было стыдно за вчерашнее полупьяное поведение.  
«Я приду к Вам в 18-00. Устраивает? Комета»  
Номер и адрес Бабочки он узнал у Сенсея, как и тот факт, что блондин любит живопись и очень красиво рисует, и его работа связана с искусством, но немного не в том ключе. Также блондину никогда не нравились женщины, но Сенсей не знает, какую роль он предпочитает больше — атакующую или подчиняющуюся, потому что видел его только во второй. Читая такие откровения, Рицка покраснел до кончиков ушек, да и сейчас, вспоминая, заливался легким румянцем.  
Бабочка оторвался от картины. Сообщение чуть не заставило сделать неверный штрих, но ему было все равно. Слишком редко кто-то писал, чтобы он переживал о подобной мелочи. Увидев адресата, он задумался, но догадался — мальчишка со вчерашнего собрания. Надо же, Комета… И откуда он взял номер? Хотя несложно догадаться, увидев мельком Его с такой злорадной улыбкой на лице.  
«В 19-00, возле станции «Восток» »  
Вибрация заставила Рицку чуть ли не подскочить.  
— Вы уже решили, Аояги-кун? — радостно улыбнулась молоденькая преподавательница, ровесница Бабочки, лишившаяся собственных ушек в начале этого учебного года, но симпатизировавшая из-за оставшихся его.  
— Нет, извините, Шинономе-сенсей. Можно выйти?  
— Конечно…  
В коридоре, прочитав сообщение, он удовлетворенно поводил затекшим хвостом из стороны в сторону. Ушки радостно воспряли в предвкушении чего-то хорошего.  
«Согласен. С нетерпением жду вечера»  
Бабочка усмехнулся — наверняка наивный котенок размечтался, но терпение ему все-таки пригодится. С их увлечениями все не так уж просто, да и он не девица легкого поведения. Кроме того, нужно обучить его, а уж потом давать доступ к чему-то большему, ведь неопытность вредит не Верхнему, а чаще всего Нижнему, который в любом случае на такое не согласен.

— Добрый вечер, Бабочка!  
Блондин выпустил дым и медленно обернулся. Ушастый энтузиаст пришел — на его и на свою голову. Он пришел вовремя, что, конечно, хорошо.  
— Я Вам конфеты принес!  
Боже, он бы еще с цветами пришел… Как на свидание, честное слово. Глуповато, но мило, с другой стороны. Он улыбнулся краешками губ.  
— Хорошо. Идем ко мне. Тут недалеко.  
Котенок тряхнул ушками и кивнул. Неловкое молчание не прекратилось до самого дома, хотя он и пытался что-то сказать, но нерешительно что-то мурлыкал, а на это отвечать не было особого смысла.  
— Итак, Комета, давай знакомиться? Мое имя — Агацума Соби. Мне 28, и я работаю, потому не могу уделять тебе слишком много времени. Тебя устроят встречи раз в неделю?  
— Д-да, конечно, — почему-то зарделся он. — Это будет по вечерам?  
— Именно. О встречах мы будем договариваться через телефон. Никаких стояний под дверью, мне не нужны проблемы с соседями.  
Он кивнул:  
— А можно узнать пару вопросов?  
— Нет, нельзя, — недовольно вздохнул блондин, но увидел растерянный вид «доминанта». — Конечно, можно, только не спрашивай у меня о таком. Хочешь задать вопрос — задавай. Не стесняйся.  
— Я постараюсь… Во-первых, какие у Вас табу?  
— Матчасть почитал? — немного улыбнулся он. — Молодец. Игры с электричеством. Медицинские игры, туалетные игры, фистинг, игры с кровью, боллбастинг. Сексуальные контакты во время сессии. Подходит?  
— Да. А что Вам больше всего нравится?  
— Связывание, порка, пэт-плей, игровой пирсинг, частичная сенсорная депривация.  
— А почему частичная? — на автомате спросил обрадованный Аояги, у которого в голове пронеслось: «Кажется, мы подходим друг другу!»  
— Потому что полную еще не пробовал. Есть совпадения?  
— В связывание входит шибари?  
— Вообще-то я его и имел в виду. Не понимаю, зачем просто связывать руки и ноги, в этом нет ни эстетической ценности, ни удовольствия…  
Это настолько совпадало с мнением студента, что он, не подумав, выпалил:  
— Вы удивительны!  
Агацума скептически поднял бровь:  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Извините… — стушевался Аояги. — Второй вопрос. Как к Вам обращаться? И во время сессии, и во время обычного общения…  
— Как тебе удобно. Во время общения — если тебе так легче, на «Вы». Во время сессии, конечно, на «ты». Использовать грязные слова — можно, но никогда не говори «ничтожество» или «бесполезный». Это моя личная просьба.  
Он поднял глаза и встретился с тяжелым синим взглядом.  
— Хорошо. А какое у Вас стоп-слово?  
— Мальчик… — вздохнул тот. — Комета, до стоп-слова еще дожить нужно.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты думаешь, что мы пришли, поговорили, и сейчас будет сессия?  
Он покраснел.  
— Ты ошибаешься. Ничего не будет, пока ты неопытен.  
— Но как я стану опытным, если ничего не будет?!  
— Я научу тебя тому, что меня интересует, потому что неплохо знаю это, и только потом мы перейдем к практике и, возможно, будем пробовать что-то новое, хорошо? — улыбнулся блондин и протянул руку.  
Ушки немного вздрогнули, но он понял — или так, или Нижним становится он сам и с кем-то другим. Молодой человек по имени Агацума Соби, у которого желания совпадали с желаниями Рицки, всего лишь хочет следовать им, не пренебрегая благоразумностью и безопасностью, и это правильно.  
И протянул ему руку в ответ.  
— А Вы сейчас свободны, Агацума-сан?  
— Не терпится? — он немного сжал его ладонь. — Ладно. Для первого раза, хоть я и не готов, можно немного поиграть. С выводами, но без игрушек. Ты умеешь приказывать?  
— …не знаю, — после паузы ответил Аояги.  
— Почему бы не поучиться? Вот смотри, я на полу, у твоих ног. Представь, что я твой раб. В зависимости от того, как ты мне прикажешь, я буду выполнять или не выполнять то, что ты сказал. Я готов, Господин.  
Рицка задумался и серьезным тоном произнес:  
— Пожалуйста, принеси тарелку.  
— Нет. Если есть «пожалуйста», это называется просьбой, но интонация вполне неплохая. Попробуй еще.  
— Принеси тарелку, — уже холоднее сказал парень.  
Агацума грациозно встал и выполнил приказ.  
— Сядь на место, — таким же голосом.  
Он сел на место, но…  
— Можно ли мне сказать, Господин?  
— Да.  
— Такая интонация подходит для приказа, но непривычному человеку может показаться, что Вы сердитесь. Попробуйте немного теплее.  
— Принеси конфету.  
Выполнено.  
— Встань на четвереньки под столом.  
Выполнено.  
— Подойди к моим ногам и сядь около них.  
Выполнено.  
— Можно мне сказать, Господин? — тот кивнул. — Для первого раза неплохо, но есть один недостаток. Вы слишком напряжены. Сабмиссивы это чувствуют. Попробуйте… Приказывать не как подчиненному, а как младшему брату, другу или… Возлюбленному.  
— Но я никогда и никому не приказывал. Могу только так.  
— Попробуйте так, будто Вам хочется меня соблазнить.  
Парень внимательно посмотрел на него сверху вниз.  
— Я могу попробовать. Только я могу говорить странные вещи.  
— Приказывайте все, чего Вам хочется, не забывая о табу. Как раз, два в одном…  
— Помолчи. Встань ко мне спиной и расстегни рубашку.  
Голос не потеплел, но в нем появилась какая-то непонятная томность, уверенность, твердость и хрипотца. Пальцы ловко прошлись по ряду пуговиц. Рицка встал со своего места.  
— Закрой глаза, — не голос, шепот, почти выдох, почти в ухо, но не дотягиваясь.  
Чужие пальцы не касались шеи. Её касались кончики коротких ногтей, пока воротник упорно отодвигался к плечам, и с некоторым подталкиванием рубашка спала до локтей. Он склонил голову.  
— Тихо. Не двигайся, — успокаивающе произнес студент. — Я ничего тебе не сделаю плохого. Я же не умею.  
— Господин, не говорите так, это может пошатнуть Ваш авторитет. Делайте вид, что все так, как Вы и задумывали.  
— Стой тихо, — усмехнулся он. — Все хорошо.  
Но взглянув на спину, он уже не был так уверен. Множество белых шрамов — больших, похожих на жирных гусениц, уже неизлечимых, да и раньше — излечимых ли? Испортивших идеальную мягкую кожу, не сделав её более красивой, небрежные и злые мазки ножа или какого-то другого лезвия… Кто же покрыл грязью чистый холст? Отвел на плечо длинные волосы и аккуратно провел по позвоночнику — снизу вверх, до самой линии волос. На шее тоже были шрамы, на ощупь — еще глубже, чем на спине. Он погладил и их, и, поддаваясь внезапному порыву, легонько припал губами. Агацума вздрогнул.  
— Господин… Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Рицка вздрогнул в ответ и чуть не согласился, но вспомнил, что они все еще играют, и стоп-слова все еще нет.  
— Если ты хорошенько попросишь, я подумаю над твоим предложением.  
— Господин, нет, Комета. Не нужно. Хватит. На сегодня твое обучение окончено.  
Он еще раз поцеловал один из самых крупных шрамов.  
— Прекрати! — резко развернулся Агацума, мазнув по лицу белыми прядями и чуть не двинув локтем. — Это уже не игра! Не трогай мои шрамы, иначе я тебя больше не пущу на порог!  
— Извини…те… — стушевался парень. Ушки поникли, хвостик безжизненно обвис. Он искренне переживал за то, что натворил. — Я не хотел рассердить Вас, Агацума-сенсей. Я больше не буду.  
— Занеси это в список табу, — раздраженно бросил блондин, натягивая рубашку.  
— Вообще не касаться к Вашей спине?  
Тот сел и закурил. Мальчишка закашлялся.  
— Сядь рядом.  
Тот опустился на пол в почтительной позе.  
— Ты дурак? На стул сядь. Мне нужно подумать.  
Он никогда не забудет, как получил эти шрамы. Как ему было больно — и физически, и душевно. Он не забудет издевательский смех и тот день, не забудет и поцелуи с лезвиями, и многое другое… Он не забудет, как потом, молчаливо извиняясь, Он целовал его шрамы, а он плакал — впервые в Его объятиях, как и множество раз после этого — но уже во время сессий. Тогда Соби еще не любил Его. Любил другого, и, как казалось, до потери пульса, до «я за тебя отдам жизнь», взаимно и навсегда, которое разбилось при виде какой-то подлой и до сих пор, наверное, ушастой наглой морды. Он ничего и никогда не забудет — растоптали сердце, оставили на нем шрамы, но он все еще жив. Не так ли?  
В голове пронеслось последнее спокойно-сочувственное «Мы не сможем быть вместе, тебе пора идти вперед, а мне — отдохнуть». Он не может идти вперед, цепляясь за былые прикосновения. Значит, надо их перекрыть.  
— Комета, понимаешь… Как тебя зовут в реальности?  
— Аояги Рицка.  
— Аояги-кун, понимаешь… Это очень личное. Ты можешь касаться… Но…  
— Говорите, Агацума-сенсей.  
— Пока что — не касайся там так. Мне неприятно, но не из-за того, что это ты или прикосновения не такие — как от девственника это приятная неожиданность, причина в другом. Я не могу рассказать.  
— Я не потревожу Ваши раны, — тихо произнес паренек и встал из-за стола. — Простите.  
— Все в порядке, — краешками губ улыбнулся он, но глаза оставались холодными. — Уже поздно. Проводить тебя до остановки?  
— Мне кажется, Вы очень устали.  
— Ничего, на это меня хватит.  
— Послушайте, Агацума-сан, если Вам не хочется, — ладонь ободряюще скользнула по чужой ладони, — то я не буду Вас насиловать. Вы можете просто сказать. Вы устали?  
— Я проведу.

Комендант недовольно зыркнула на время, потом — на него, пошипела что-то насчет «вот молодежь пошла…», но недолго, ведь заметила ушки. Яёй все еще не спал, сидя с гитарой, не подключая её к электричеству, и что-то бренчал.  
— О, блудный сын пришел. Как дела? Она дала?  
— Что?..  
— Эх, Аояги, у тебя такое озабоченное лицо, что я подумал, что ты у девушки был. Судя по ушкам, это не так или… Накладные?! — притворно испугался и заржал друг.  
— Ты дурак, — буркнул брюнет в ответ, но Яёя уже понесло:  
— Колись, кто она? Я её знаю?  
— Нет.  
— Она младше?  
— Нет.  
— Ооо, старше и опытнее?  
— В принципе, да. Только мы не встречаемся. У нас общее увлечение.  
— И какое же? — усмехнулся тот.  
— Какая тебе разница?  
— Конспиратор из тебя никакой, Аояги.  
— Ну тебя! Я спать, туши свет, — фыркнул он.  
— Пусть тебе приснится она… С наконец расставленными ножками, — заржал Шиоири, но увидев злую мину друга, прервался. — Ладно, дрыхни.  
Ночью ему снилось что-то на самом деле странное: краснеющий Бабочка с ушками и в шибари, кокетливо выглядывающем из-под кимоно. Он звал, манил к себе, проводил по сочным и почему-то алым губам влажным язычком, а когда он все-таки подошел, Бабочка терся о его ногу всем телом, а прямо напротив его лица был каменный стояк Рицки. Он зубами расстегнул ширинку, облизал головку, немного пощекотав пирсингом в языке, и заглотнул…  
То, что Рицка просыпался раньше Яёя, было очень кстати.  
Можно было беспалевно помыться и застирать трусы.


	2. Chapter 2

-…И как тебе котенок? — усмехнулся завкафедры, глядя на аспиранта, по уши зарывшегося в учебный план. — Он умеет хоть что-то?  
— Нет, Рицу-сенсей, не умеет, — не отвлекаясь, пробормотал тот.  
— И зачем он тебе тогда? Общения захотелось?  
— Что-то вроде…  
Разговор не клеился. Грозный преподаватель отхлебнул любимый кофе, продолжая наблюдать за блондином. У них были очень странные отношения. Некоторый метафизический инцест, ведь мать Соби была его первой любовью, потому он мстил за отвергнутые чувства и одновременно пытался приблизить его. И не мог. Даже если закрыть на этот факт глаза — он был лучшим… не то, чтобы другом, а старшим приятелем парня, его бывшей любовью, тем, кто спас его и вытащил из отчаяния, но любить самому не хотелось. Когда Чоко, прекрасная еще-не-мать, отказала, ему хотелось застрелиться, повеситься, но он всего лишь уехал из города, сменив университет и место обитания на долгие годы, почти доказав для себя пословицу: «С глаз долой — из сердца вон». Соби же не хватало решительности на подобный шаг, и неловкость повисала в воздухе каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине.  
— М, Соби… А что вы с ним делаете?  
Тот наконец-таки поднял голову.  
— Пока что ничего. Была только одна встреча.  
— А что планируете?  
— Он хочет научиться связыванию, порке, как минимум. Я не заметил у него явной властности, только стремление к контролю, смешанное с деликатностью.  
— Для тебя деликатность — это хорошо.  
— Не знаю. Он меня о шрамах спрашивал, касался их.  
Рицу чуть не подавился остывшей жидкостью.  
— А ты…  
— А я ничего ему не сказал. И не скажу. Когда-то нужно и переступить прошлое. С Вами я не смогу забыть о… О том дне. Всех остальных знаю — по привычкам и в лицо, притом и они подозревают, что со мной что-то не то. На него у меня есть некоторые планы.  
— Хочешь лишить его ушей? — усмехнулся Рицу.  
— Нет. Причем здесь они? Да, в нем есть невинность, но…  
Дверь приоткрылась и захлопнулась. Раздался тихий стук.  
— Войдите! — раздраженно бросил Минами-сенсей, отставляя кофе и натягивая маску строгого преподавателя. В комнату втекла стайка студенток, хлопающих глазками и сжимающих в руках папки и сумочки.  
— Сенсей, мы не успели сдать, и вот… Вот наши тесты, — пробормотала одна, протягивая переданные листы. — Извините. Спасибо за то, что не ушли.  
— Подождите, — уже добрее сказал он. — Через десять минут по одной заходите, а я буду принимать. Управимся быстро.  
Соби про себя хмыкнул, прекрасно зная по оттенку этого голоса, что ни одна не сдаст на пять:  
— Минами-сенсей, мне уйти?  
— Сидите, Агацума-сенсей, — дверь за последней захлопнулась. — Сидите и учитесь.  
-А если я умею?  
— А если умеете, то и ушастика своего научите, — рассмеялся он.  
— Он не мой! — недовольно пробормотал тот.  
— Еще посмотрим.  
В дверь уверенно постучали и сразу зашли — высокая девушка с вытравленными волосами. Он хмыкнул, теперь уже вслух, и зарылся в бумаги с головой.

— Эй, Соо-тян, а ты не…  
— Боги, Кио, — поморщился тот. — Как ты пьян!  
— Дааа… Я такооой… — нелепо рассмеялся тот, стоя на пороге.  
— Проходи. Что-то случилось?  
— Нич.чо. Все хоккей.  
Пол качался, будто не в квартире, а в корабле. Шнурки убегали, потому он облокотился на стену, стягивая обувь так. Лицо было расстроенным донельзя.  
— Она ушла от тебя?  
— Не знаю… Она Шикико-сан забрала…  
— Напиться — не выход.  
— А что выход?  
Хозяин квартиры тяжело вздохнул. Они были друзьями с самого первого курса, именно этот человек пробил броню безразличия и ненависти к людям — своей заботой, мягкостью, смешливостью и упорством. Его безмятежность вызывала улыбку, но внутри он был твердым как кремень — выдержал и болезнь, и беременность девушки, и отчисление. Они знали друг о друге все. Когда Соби впервые с ним выпил, Кио не смеялся над «домашним мальчиком», а протащил в общагу проспаться, невзирая на сторожа. Помогая тем, что сделать по силам.  
— Попробовать помириться.  
— Знаю. Но не могу. Она уперлась рогом и даже слушать не хочет. Я бесперспективный, по ее словам, и мы прозябаем в нищете.  
— У вас однокомнатная квартира есть. Это тебе не снимать комнату.  
— Как объяснить ей…  
Под маской милашки скрывалась эгоистичная и мелочная циничная стерва. Оба друга никогда не разбирались в людях.  
— Да никак. Забирай малышку в свою семью.  
— Ее семья против. Извини, что я так…  
— Надеюсь, тебе полегчает. Ложись спать. Все в порядке.  
— Люблю тебя, Со-тян… — зевая, потопал к кровати друг. Он улыбнулся:  
— Подумаем об этом утром.

Ранним утром в дверь квартиры заведующего кафедры живописи кто-то постучал.  
— Привеееет!  
Он хмыкнул и почесал в затылке.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Соскучилась по старому доброму натуральному сексу! — псевдовесело мурлыкнула она.  
— Ты не настолько пьяна, чтобы я в это поверил, — зевнул на неё Минами-сенсей.  
Она хмыкнула в ответ и стала серьезнее.  
— Не хочешь — не надо. На самом деле — у меня ремонт. Можно у тебя пожить?  
— Сколько?  
— Недели две. Чего ты ломаешься, все равно у тебя нет Нижнего…  
— И ты своих сюда не води.  
— Ладно, — неожиданно согласилась она. — Не буду. Помоги с вещами.  
Сумок было немного, но были они тяжелыми.  
— А как же мальчики?  
— Они уже пару месяцев снимают комнату где-то.  
— Сами? И ты им разрешила? — удивился он.  
— «Нагисааан, пока ты в командировках, я научился готовить, а Йоджи — стирать. Ты все еще думаешь, что мы не сможем жить сами?» — перекривила она уверенный говор Нацуо.  
— Интересно, у них и девушка одна на двоих будет?  
— Удивлюсь, если будет.  
— Хреновые из нас родители получились… — криво усмехнулся он.  
— Не то слово.  
Разговор не клеился, и он решил применить правила гостеприимства.  
— Хочешь чаю?..  
— Я уже отчая…  
— Не каламбурь.  
— Не запрещай мне.  
— И вправду, кто я теперь, чтобы тебе запрещать…  
Как для бывших супругов у них остались довольно теплые отношения, что, конечно, было удивительно, учитывая оба тяжелых характера. Они даже не поняли, что произошло, когда они поругались по-настоящему. Что-то надломилось, шутливая ссора перешла в нешуточную перепалку, градус неощутимо повысился до точки кипения. Она даже не помнила, из-за чего ругалась. Он помнил единственное — тишину после последних фраз и мысль белкой в колесе «Это конец».  
— Ты, конечно, извини меня…  
— За тогда?  
Повисла тяжелая пауза.  
— Наверное, надо было пойти в гостиницу…  
— Нет. Оставайся.  
Они не поднимали друг на друга глаз.  
— Я чай сделаю.  
— Я схожу за тортом.  
— Зачем?  
— Я помню, что ты любишь сладкое, Нагиса.

«Завтра на 19. «Восток». Не опаздывай.»  
Рицка еще раз прочитал смску. Долгожданное завтра уже наступило, мягкой лапой поглаживая по плечу, и, слава Богу, был выходной. Не то, чтобы парня так выматывала учеба в техническом вузе, просто в выходные он вспоминал о любимом хобби — фотографии. Он любил фотографировать живых существ, желая передать эстетику повседневного существования, — от людей до жучков и паучков. Интересно, как бы он сфотографировал бы Бабочку? В каком виде? С улыбкой ли или с серьезным обычным видом? Вот бы его сфотографировать в шибари, с завязанными глазами… Скорее всего, не согласится.  
В парке было все еще тепло. Агацума закрыл ведомости по своим практическим занятиям еще вчера. Не то, чтобы он не любил осень… Он ее обожал. Рыжие клены и золотые, красные и багряные, спокойное небо, не слепящее голубизной, мягкое, словно холст для главных героев… Он не любил рисовать людей — слишком суетно. Природа же приносила успокоение. Он достал блокнот, акварельные карандаши и устроился на лавочке поудобнее, уточняя и раскрашивая вчерашний набросок.  
Парень издалека заметил, что в столь ранний и сонный час на лавочке кто-то сидит. Сфотографировал издалека, со стороны прикидывая, и вдруг понял, как получился бы хороший снимок. Фотографировать без разрешения было плохо, но человек был чем-то увлечен либо же сидел в наушниках. Не хотелось его беспокоить. Он подошел немного ближе, сфокусировал изображение на светловолосом парне и нажал на кнопку. От изображения на дисплее веяло спокойствием, а сам человек казался частью пейзажа. Не годится. Надо бы…  
Он щелкает кнопкой ровно в тот миг, когда светлые волосы взметаются в воздух, а их обладатель поворачивается. На лице возмущение и через пару секунд — удивление.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Извините, Агацума-сенсей, за фотографии без спроса.  
— Давно ты здесь?  
— Только пришел. Я увлекаюсь фотографией. Не знал, что Вы рисуете.  
— Теперь знаешь. А как ты вообще тут оказался?  
— Я гулял, — дернул ушками парень. — А Вы, Агацума-сенсей?  
— Тоже. А почему ты называешь меня сенсей?  
— Потому что Вы меня учите, и я Вас уважаю.  
Он улыбнулся одними уголками губ.  
— Извините, можно Вас сфотографировать?  
— Меня?  
— У Вас очень красивая улыбка. Я люблю фотографировать людей.  
— Я улыбнусь, но знай, потом рисовать тебя не буду.  
Рицка улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я и не претендую.  
Нажал на кнопку раз, второй, третий…  
— Сенсей, а можно я сфотографирую, как Вы рисуете?  
— Нет, это странно.  
— А можете хотя бы сделать вид?  
— Нет.  
— А если я прикажу?  
Похоже, мальчишка слишком сильно загорелся этой идеей. Он встал с места, аккуратно взял за подбородок мужчину, заставляя смотреть только на себя:  
— Сделай вид, что рисуешь. Для меня. Пожалуйста.  
— Ладно, — нехотя согласился тот.  
Модель из Соби получилась отличная. Живые фотографии без специального позирования, самые обыденные — вот он идет по парку, вот он гладит листья, вот он рисует то, что и так перед ним, но в карандашах, в отличие от пейзажа, легкость и воздушность.  
— У тебя какая-то летняя осень, — мягко произнес брюнет. — Мне нравится.  
— Мне тоже. В жизни и так много тяжелого, чтобы я это еще и рисовал.  
— Увидимся вечером?  
— Если хочешь, можем и сейчас. Размер «урока», правда, от этого не поменяется…  
— Ничего страшного!  
— В любом случае я готов. Идем?  
Котенок кивнул и пошел около него, но немного впереди. Соби поправил очки и едва заметно улыбнулся — надо же, правильно.  
— Читал или сам догадался?  
— Вы о чем? — хлопнул ресницами тот.  
— По этикету Нижний должен идти немного позади или около Верхнего, если тот разрешит, — пояснил блондин. — Ты знал?  
— Нет, я всего лишь знаю дорогу к Вашему дому, потому… Извините. Я что-то сделал не так?  
— Нет, все в порядке. Как твой Наставник и как Нижний, хоть и не твой, — я доволен.  
Аояги радостно улыбнулся, теряя всю настороженность, которая появилась за пару фраз:  
— Сенсей, а Вы можете и дальше говорить мне, чем довольны в моем поведении? Это очень полезно и познавательно, я был бы признателен…  
— В этом и заключается мое назначение для тебя.  
— Спасибо!  
— Ты еще такой ребенок…  
Его теплая улыбка напомнила чью-то другую, неуловимую, ангельскую… Несмотря на то, что прошло время, и он забыл до конца её вид, он не смог забыть её образ. От этого было ощущаемо больно на душе.  
— Вы о чем-то задумались, Агацума-сан?  
Ожидающие внимательные фиолетовые глаза. Беспокойство и забота, — кажется, настоящие, в отличие от того времени. Все прошло, теперь все нормально…  
— Нет, все в порядке.

Теплый ароматный чай разлит по кружкам, значит, можно приступить к разговору.  
— Как ты думаешь, будет ли у нас сегодня что-то?  
— Думаю, нет, потому что я еще ничего не умею.  
— Думаешь правильно, но все-таки ошибаешься — что-то у нас сегодня может быть. Как ты думаешь, что является главным в отношениях Верхнего и Нижнего?  
— Взаимопонимание. Умение договориться. Не наступать друг другу на табу.  
— Ты пропустил понятие «доверие», но был довольно близко. Ключевой момент в любом опыте — полное доверие, искреннее внимание друг к другу, и отсутствие этого может привести к очень и очень плохим последствиям. Например, — отхлебнул чаю он, — психологической или физической травме Нижнего, к сабдропу, к топдропу и к невозможности дальше проводить сессии.  
— Я читал насчет сабдропа, кстати, но вроде бы для того, чтобы это прошло, нужно успокоить человека, посидеть с ним, проявить нежность, заботу и внимание.  
— Да, именно так. Ты должен быть абсолютно искренним с Нижним, и тогда он отплатит тебе тем, что ты хочешь — послушанием, готовностью к каждому твоему приказу, восхищением. Однако, если ты хочешь только этого, можешь вставать и уходить, искать каких-нибудь экспериментирующих ванильных девочек — если ты не серьезен, знай, что связи в БДСМ приобретаются быстрее, но и рвутся больнее.  
— Я не отношусь к психологическим садистам. Я все равно стремлюсь к тому, чтобы уважать человека, даже если он, например, мне противен, а своим партнером я не выберу человека, к которому есть хоть капля отвращения.  
— Смотри, не нарвись на категорию… ммм, хитроумных мазохистов.  
— В смысле?  
— Они задевают твои слабые места, чтобы ты сорвался. Им не важна ни глубина вашей связи, ни то, что тебе психологически больнее, чем ему или ей, они систематически нарываются на твою злость. Они как энергетические вампиры.  
Комету передернуло. Вспомнилась мама — её вечные придирки к папе, к нему, только, пожалуй, к братишке она не придиралась, и где теперь этот братишка…  
— Также существуют так называемые черные и белые мазохисты. Черные — испытывают наслаждение от боли или от практик как таковых, им, например, не слишком важно, есть ли сексуальная разрядка или нет. Для белых — важно, кто, что и как делает. Черных намного меньше.  
— А Вы… — торопливо отхлебнул брюнет. — Черный или белый?  
— Белый. Но не хочу интимных отношений. Обжегся.  
— Я тоже не хочу таких отношений. Вернее, хочу, но по любви или по большой привязанности.  
Блондин внимательно посмотрел на него:  
— Кстати, не очень рекомендуется, чтобы у ученика с Наставником были сессии, так что будь готов к тому, что это всего лишь обучение, и потом тебе придется искать Нижнюю или Нижнего, кого ты больше предпочитаешь.  
— Если честно, мне неважен пол. Мне важнее симпатия, чтобы в груди потеплело и растаяло, чтобы жизнь новыми красками заиграла…  
— Романтик в БДСМ — что-то новенькое для меня, но любопытное.  
— Извините, — стушевался великовозрастный котенок.  
— И ты меня извини. Приступим к занятию?  
— Да. Что мы будем делать?  
— Начнем с порки. Это наиболее распространенная практика. Кстати, её можно совместить с сенсорной депривацией. Это изменит восприятие Нижнего, обострит его чувства. Иди сюда.  
В светлой спальне стояла двуспальная кровать. «Яёй и Юйко удавились бы от зависти», -подумал Рицка. На кровати были разложены различные приспособления. Некоторые хорошо знакомые по фильмам, некоторые — нет, но любопытно было в любом случае.  
— Смотри. Что-то тебе знакомо? Отложи, пожалуйста, в сторону.  
Он подумал:  
— Я видел вот это, это и это.  
— Хорошо. Все эти атрибуты можно поделить на три категории: гибкие, подвижные и жесткие. Также они оказывают разное воздействие. Проверить, кстати, ты можешь на своей же ладони. Возьми, — протянул он длинный тонкий стержень. — Это называется стек, относится к гибким. Ты же видел такое, да?  
Он кивнул, легонько ударил по своей ладони.  
— Больно.  
— На самом деле — нет, — увидев улыбку брюнета, он сразу пояснил. — Воздействие резкое, сила удара небольшая, но эффектно. Бей самым кончиком, шлепком. Если ты бьешь именно стержнем, то получается как бы удар лозиной. Теперь возьми то, что ты отложил вторым.  
— Это же флоггер, да? — фиолетовые глаза загорелись. — Я так хотел увидеть эту штуку в реальности, она еще круче, чем в сети! А вот это, — схватил он еще одну подобную вещь, — тоже флоггер? Они отличаются?  
— Да, Комета, отличаются. Вот этот, первый, — для разогрева. Видишь, у него много хвостов? Он мягкий и действенный. После того, как ты поработаешь им, можно приступать и ко второму флоггеру — он называется строгим. Хвостов у него всего 8, он крепче, у него более резкое и возбуждающее действие, особенно после первого. А вот это… — взял он в руки многохвостую плеть чуть длиннее флоггера, — Кошка. Используй её только по разогретому телу и желательно — недолго, иначе будет много следов, которые еще и могут кровоточить.  
— А два вот этих паддла? В чем разница?  
— А ты подумай.  
— Дырочки, да. Но, Бабочка, я спрашиваю, в чем разница в восприятии?  
— С дырочками больнее, и он меньше тормозит процесс.  
— А почему нет кнута? Я видел в сети девушку-мастера…  
— Кнут — это очень долго, трудоемко и болезненно, не все выдерживают такое напряжение. Более того, для кнута нужно большое пространство, он же длинный, плюс размах… Он не рекомендуется начинающим. Поэтому на ту девушку ты можешь только любоваться, пока не найдешь сговорчивого партнера, снимешь весьма просторную квартиру и купишь кнут сам, Комета.  
— Эх…  
— Не печалься. То ли еще будет, — улыбнулся ему Агацума. — Кстати, можно хорошенько выпороть и подручными средствами. Начиная с самого подручного — руки. Это, кстати, и одно из самых легких средств — и потому, что сила удара не слишком велика, и потому, что устает наказывающий быстро, но в то же время Нижний ощущает некоторую особую связь с Верхним через его руку. Можно ремнем — по болезненности примерно как паддлом, но после ремня, говорят, быстрее восстанавливается способность сидеть.  
— С ремнем плохие воспоминания, — поморщился тот. — Действительно плохие. Не буду его использовать.  
— Пока не попробовал, не говори. Кстати, бить тоже нужно не по всему телу одинаково. По наиболее жирным или мышечно одаренным местам можно бить сильнее всего. Например, по ягодицам, по бедрам спереди или сзади, у женщин, кстати, можно бить по груди, но чем-то не очень серьезным и осторожно — тем же обычным флоггером, но не паддлом. Сбоку по бедрам бить нельзя. По икрам и рукам тоже, особенно по худым. Лицо, шея, кисти, живот, позвоночник, копчик находятся под большим знаком «стоп». Ты же не хочешь покалечить Нижнего? Исключения составляют пощечины. Все, что я сказал, так же обговаривай со своим Нижним.  
— Понятно.  
Паренек выглядел довольно-таки пригруженным, и Наставник решил сжалиться над ним, хоть и не планировал.  
— Не переживай, я тебе еще отправлю это по мылу. Хочешь немножко попробовать?  
Тот воодушевился.  
— Да, но я боюсь, что не запомнил…  
— Старайся не говорить Нижнему, что у тебя что-то может не получится. Ты — Верхний, рулевой, капитан и командир, потому твоя паника может передаться и «команде», пускай в ней только один человек. Лучше действуй медленнее, но увереннее. Понял?  
Тот кивнул:  
— Хорошо. Кстати, для порки ведь тоже нужно стоп-слово?  
— Вспомнил, молодец, — улыбнулся блондин, стягивая водолазку. — Стоп-слово никогда не будет лишним, хотя это и звучит немного странно. Предлагаю тебе пока что как новичку стандартные «зеленый-желтый-красный», их-то точно не забудешь.  
— А какие еще бывают варианты?  
— Любые, — отозвался тот, сняв штаны. — Начинаем?  
— Да.  
Молодой человек в одних боксерах, опустившийся на колени перед полностью одетым Рицкой, склонил голову в ожидании приказа. Он был почти идеален — длинные волосы подчеркивали черты лица, на худом теле прорисовывались мышцы, и хоть он и не был качком, этот вид завораживал бы даже девушек, не говоря уже о брюнете, который еле вспомнил, как нужно обращаться к тому теперь.  
— На четвереньки. Иди ко мне.  
Тот грациозно выгнулся и преодолел расстояние. Немного подумав, брюнет продолжил:  
— Ложись на мои колени.  
Он поклонился и покорно лег. Перед чужим взором открылась шикарная задница, скрытая нижним бельем — в меру подтянутая, в меру мускулистая. «Для того, чтобы девушке получить такую, нужно долго и упорно тренироваться», — внезапно подумалось Рицке, и он не удержался, чтобы не погладить и даже немного не потискать её. — «Блин, что я творю!..»  
Ладонь с тихим шлепком приземлилась на ягодицы. Еще раз. И еще. Он подумал и раздвинул пальцы — звук стал тише, сделал ладонь лодочкой — звук стал громче. Он прислушался: дыхание было почти нормальным. Он потянулся к флогеру — немного поводил им, едва касаясь кожи, как в фильмах, потом отстранился, замахнулся и ударил несколько раз.  
— Соби, нормально? — спросил он почему-то шепотом, боясь нарушить момент.  
— Немного сильнее, пожалуйста, — также прошептал блондин. — Не бойтесь.  
Удары стали сильнее, жестче, агрессивнее. Чужое дыхание сбилось, словно показатель с отметкой «ты на верном пути». Хотелось снять белье и продолжить по обнаженной коже. Он не осмелился, но взял строгий флоггер, продолжая бить с такой же силой и старанием, как и раньше. Низкий стон он не услышал, а скорее почувствовал коленями, да и то — сначала подумал, что ему показалось. Руки нижнего цеплялись за простынь, но подходили все ближе к трусам.  
— Руки убери! — раздраженно бросил Рицка. — Ты чего-то хочешь?  
— Да! Пожалуйста, снимите белье!  
— Захочу — сниму! Лежи тихо!  
Ему, конечно, польстило, да и безумно понравилось, что Нижний угадал его желание, но, кто знает, может, потом тот будет ругать его за это как Сенсей, а не как временный Партнер. Удары сплошным паддлом пошли на «ура», чувствовались разгоряченным телом особенно чудесно. Бабочка стонал в голос, цеплялся за простынь, задыхался, упираясь стояком в сжатые колени, но и Комета сам был близок к тому, чтобы разрядиться, уже чисто механически все сильнее отбивая ритм.  
— Желтый… Желтый… — простонал блондин, и брюнет остановился.  
— Я что-то не так делаю, Сенсей?  
— Нет, все чудесно. Я всего лишь не хочу испачкать Вас. Спасибо.  
Он остался сидеть на кровати, растерянно наблюдая, как блондин, пошатываясь, торопливо ретируется в ванную комнату.

-…Мда, Агацума, ну ты и бессовестный, — насмешливо протянул Минами-сенсей, затягиваясь сигаретой от рассказа блондина. — Оставил малыша одного в комнате, чуть ли в топдроп не вогнал…  
— Он чуть в топспейс не вошел, если честно, — улыбнулся воспоминанию тот. — И так разгорелся под конец серьезно… А у меня давно никого не было. Голод, знаешь ли.  
— У тебя и на «потрахаться» давно никого не было, так что вдвойне голод.  
— Ну да.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, которое прервалось лишь вторым писком кофейного автомата.  
— А у тебя что нового?  
— Нагиса пришла.  
Он чуть не подавился кофе.  
— В смысле — вернулась?  
— Нет. Пришла на время. У неё ремонт, не к кому пойти.  
— А как же та подруга? Не помню её имени… Она же, когда от тебя ушла, у неё жила первое время.  
— Не знаю я, что произошло у них с Наной. Я-то и их дружбы нежной никогда не понимал до конца. Вроде и подруги, а посмотришь — вот-вот завалятся в кровать.  
От его слов тянуло горечью.  
— А как ты сам?  
— Все в порядке, Агацума. Я переживу. Как-то же пережил все эти годы.  
— Эх, удачи тебе, Минами-сенсей… — блондин аккуратно прикрыл дверь на кафедру.  
На самом деле удача еще как пригодилась бы.  
Неспешно выпуская горячий дым, он не думал, что удача пригодилась бы не только ему.


	3. Chapter 3

_Осторожно, присутствует гет! ~~хотя мне кажется, что вас это не остановило бы)~~_

-…Идиотка!  
— Придурок!  
— Да с чего ты вообще протестуешь?!  
— Я не обязана делать это! Это грязно и вообще — я тебе не девочка по вызову!  
— Это не грязно, это приятно!  
— Может, для тебя, но не для меня, это уж точно!  
Всхлип, торопливое шуршание, и Рицка отбежал подальше в коридор, чтобы не наткнуться на плачущую убегающую Юйко нос к носу. Он не понимает, почему они поссорились, разве что догадывается — что именно может быть для обычной девушки грязным, а для парня приятным. Яёй раздраженно бегал по комнате, протирая очки.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Рицка и получил свою порцию злости:  
— Ты наконец пришел вовремя! И мы тебе не помешали! Вот что случилось!  
— Не дала?  
— Не твое дело! Хочешь, можешь пойти и спросить у неё!  
— Тихо. Хочешь пиццы? Я принес.  
— Пиццы хочу. Перекусить бы не мешало, конечно, — уже спокойнее ответил тот и сел на кровать. — А попить есть?  
— Обижаешь, — улыбнулся Рицка, доставая колу. — Если не хочешь, не говори, но чего так злишься?  
— Голодный был, вот почему, — помрачнел брюнет, и ушастый «понимающе» отвел взгляд. — Блин, нафига грибы туда положил?  
— Я её вообще-то для себя делал, я люблю грибы. Перекидывай на другой кусок.  
— М, ладно.  
Пару минут они жевали, но брюнет успел успокоиться.  
— Вот с точки зрения девственника… — резко начал он, и кола с громким «пфффф!» оказалась на полу. — Ладно, извини, доедай.  
Он торопливо дожевал.  
— Что с моей точки зрения?  
— Вот если бы ты был девушкой, что бы ты не разрешил парню?  
— Даже не знаю.  
— Я имею в виду — он тебе делает все, в постели и по жизни буквально на руках носит… Это же хорошо?  
— Ну да, круто, когда тебя кто-то так любит.  
— И когда ты просишь — даже не полностью — хоть на маленькую часть исполнить то, что тебе хочется, она ломается как китайская елочная гирлянда с последовательным соединением.  
— Про соединения мне и на лекциях хватает, — скривился Рицка. — Но твою мысль я понял.  
— Как это называется? Свинство! Вот как это называется!  
— Ну…  
— Если бы она была парнем, а я был девушкой, я бы обязательно согласился!  
— А если бы это было что-то запредельное?  
— В смысле?  
Котенок дернул ушами.  
— Например, если бы она, будучи парнем, сказала бы тебе: «Эй, милая, я тебя свяжу в рог бараний, а потом трахну, аж искры из глаз полетят!», ты бы согласился?  
— Ты дурак? — поверх очков посмотрел друг. — На такое — нет, это извращение.  
— Может, и для неё это такое же извращение.  
— Да ну… Вряд ли.  
— Кстати, об извращениях. Стипендию по частям дают в этом месяце.  
— Эх, печально, конечно… Хоть часть уже дали?  
Рицка кивнул, а друга озарила идея.  
— А пойдем-развлечемся! Потанцуем хотя бы, может, выпьем чего…  
— Окей, пошли.

Охранник подозрительно покосился на них, но состроив суровые морды, они все же стали похожи на фотографии в паспортах. Людей пока было мало, но задерживаться до закрытия парни все равно бы не стали. Яёй с удовольствием затянулся сигаретой и закашлялся:  
— Будешь?  
— Я вроде не дебил. Перед кем понтуешься?  
— Ни перед кем, хочу лишь круче выглядеть.  
— Лучше будь самим собой.  
— Разве ты не хотел бы с кем-то познакомиться?  
Он приподнял бровь и отхлебнул пива.  
— А зачем? Мне и так нормально.  
— Хранишь верность даме?  
— А ты хочешь изменить Юйко?  
Тот нахмурился.  
— Не знаю.  
— Чего же ты так хочешь, что готов даже изменить любимой девушке? Ты дурак, что ли?  
— Ты слишком серьезен, Аояги, — вздохнул Яёй. — Естественно, я не хочу ей изменять, иначе бы так и не упрашивал бы её сделать то, что хочу. А хочу я лишь одного — чтобы она принадлежала мне полностью, не в смысле «и телом, и душой», а в смысле «телом полностью», потому что в душах у нас полное согласие.  
— Видно, что не такое и полное.  
— Мало ли, что видно, мы же на людях не ведем себя так, как наедине. Хотя иногда бывают и срывы, но я не переживаю, помиримся. А вот что делать с тобой, наш милый ушастый друже…  
— Ничего.  
— Вот честно, — после полбокала пива признался брюнет, — мы бы успокоились за тебя, даже если бы ты встречался с парнем, даже если бы ты был пассивным. Блин, даже если бы ты, извини, кошечек трахал или Зину резиновую, или если бы ходил за ручку много лет — мы бы уже были поспокойнее. Разве тебе не хочется отношений? Это ж неплохо, это хорошо, кто-то дарит тебе тепло, и ты даришь в ответ, носишь на руках, заботишься, да и партнер о тебе тоже. Вот скажи, почему бы тебе ни с кем не замутить хотя бы?  
— Не хочу. Не люблю это дело.  
— Глянь, какая там милая девушка… И в тебя глазками полвечера стреляет. Ты же не монах, Рицка, давай знакомься, отбрось предрассудки.  
Он посмотрел на хмельного соседа и понял, что лучше отвертеться от нотаций еще на полвечера. Музыка грохотала не привычными смесями из ударных, баса, гитар и вокала, а какими-то ядовитыми синтезаторами и вообще непонятными инструментами, и ему это определенно не нравилось. Девушка, глазеющая на него, с радостью взялась за руку и пошла с ним танцевать. Правда, танцем это назвать можно было с натяжкой, она прыгала, и декольте, в котором определенно что-то было, упруго подскакивало под завороженно опущенным взглядом. Она провела рукой по щеке, и только тогда он поднял глаза.  
Поцелуй был пьяный, расслабленный, засасывающий и обещающий веселую ночку, и парень неумело отвечал на него, пока не почувствовал вибрацию на бедре.  
— Я сейчас… — виновато крикнул он.  
Юйко.  
— Алло. Привет, Юй-тян.  
Рука потянулась к загривку пьяного соседа и вытащила его из-за стола.  
— Я? Да, я с ним. Нет, он говорить не может, ему плохо, но мы уже оттуда уходим. Нет, мы не в 118 комнате, не с теми бухарями, мы в другом месте, но уже спешим в общагу. Скоро будем, не волнуйся, милая, а его я сейчас приведу в порядок, и… Блин, трубку кинула.  
— Эт было нормуль! — улыбнулся Яёй в туалете. Он всегда напивался малым количеством и очень быстро, в отличии от Рицки, которому от отца достался высокий порог действия алкоголя. — Ты её так засосал, молодец ваще…  
— Пошли домой, а то от Юй-тян тебе на орехи попадет.  
— Ничо, сама виновата, провинилась…  
— Чем же? — скептически протянул котенок. — Тем, что волнуется за тебя, придурка?  
— Она не хочет давать мне!  
— Разве? А мне казалось, вас друг от друга не оторвать, пока меня нет в комнате…  
— Я хочу её сладкую задницу!  
— Чего?! — он даже остановился.  
— Я хочу её в задницу! Она не хочет, даже один раз не хочет, но я же не буду её насиловать, бл… Не тормози. Вот с той девчонкой ты не тормозил бы…  
— Какая разница. Я не хочу так. Я хочу один раз и надолго.  
— Наивный. Редкое это явление сейчас. Присядем?  
Они опустились на лавку перед общежитием.  
— Но вы с Юйко…  
— Да это потому, что я по ней полжизни сохну. Она — мое солнышко, моя радость, мое вдохновение. Без неё дни серые, скучные и летят долго, а с ней и вечность на сковороде показалась бы секундой, как говорил Эйнштейн. Я лучше сам застрелюсь, чем обижу её, и от того, что мы поссорились, плохо обоим. Завтра пойду извиняться и забью на это дело вообще…  
— И ты меня извини, — внезапно послышалось из-за спины.  
— Как давно ты здесь?! — перепугался и смутился он.  
— С «солнышка», Яёй.  
— Значит, с самого начала почти.  
— А что было в самом начале?  
— То, что он тебя всегда любил, Юй-тян, — мягко улыбнулся Рицка. — Короче, давайте зайдем, а потом я пойду в комнате отдыха посижу, а вы поговорите в нашей. Но только поговорите, максимум — пообнимаетесь, имейте совесть!  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась в ответ она. Сосед поправил очки и украдкой показал большой палец.  
В комнате было тихо и темно, и он решил не нарушать эту гармонию, напоследок набрав номер Наставника и совершенно забыв о том, что этого нельзя.  
— Да… — хрипло отозвался тот.  
— Привет, — расплылся в улыбке котенок. — Как ты?  
— А ты?  
— Нормально. В клуб ходил.  
— Понятно. Чего звонишь?  
— Захотелось услышать твой голос, узнать, как ты…  
— Еще раз повторяю, что я в порядке. Все?  
— Чего такой грубый?  
— На время смотрел?  
— Спишь уже?  
— Нет, сижу и др… — он осекся. — Какая тебе разница? Мне завтра на работу, тебе на учебу… Может, пойдем спать?  
— Как это уютно звучит, а, — потянулся тот. — Будто вместе пойдем… Начинаю понимать, что люди находят в отношениях…  
— Убийство одиночества и постоянный секс они находят, — пробурчал тот и сбросил вызов.  
Через несколько секунд телефон снова завибрировал, он раздраженно нажал на кнопку, чтобы все прояснить и остановился.  
— А что они находят в сексе? — мурлыкнул тот. — Почему, например, тебе хотелось бы потрахаться?..  
— Тебе нельзя пить, Комета. Вообще нельзя, — после непродолжительной паузы ответил блондин.  
— А все-таки?..  
— Это приятно.  
— И все?!  
— Не все. Когда тебе кто-то нравится, ты этого кого-то хочешь. Чем больше нравится, тем больше хочешь. Ты не можешь терпеть, признаешься, и только тогда у тебя секс, но и отношения, ты можешь «построить семью» и прочий бред, если только не голубой. Либо ты идешь в клуб, снимаешь там кого-то, везешь домой или ведешь в кусты, и вы занимаетесь этим. Вот теперь все. Я могу идти спать?  
— А я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Боже, я больше никогда к котятам и на выстрел не подойду! — бросил он трубку.  
И снова звонок.  
— Значит, не нравлюсь… Тогда спокойной ночи.  
Голос был действительно расстроенным. Агацума плюнул на распорядок дня, поставил кофе на плиту и закурил. Чтобы он… Да еще когда-нибудь… С детьми. Нет. Первый и последний котенок в его жизни, у девственников вечные загоны, и с этим, судя по всему, началась пляска с бубном.  
Входящий вызов. «Бабочка».  
— Да?..  
— Давай проясним все, и ты дашь поспать. Ты мне нравишься. Как приятель или младший брат, может, как друг. Как Верхний — не знаю, но я стараюсь не давить на тебя, развивать, и даже закрываю глаза на то, что ты мне звонишь. Я не хочу тебя ранить. Ты хороший мальчик, и ты обязательно найдешь себе девчонку, если станешь чуть раскованнее. Только я тебя умоляю об одном. Не влюбляйся в меня. Со мной уже все ясно, я синий как море, давно и надежно, но не хочу никому портить жизнь и будущее. Понятно?  
— Да. Но… Я с тобой учусь основам, а нельзя ли…  
— Милый, я пассив, — раздраженно вздохнул он. — Притом не на твои зубы. Мне нравятся мужчины постарше, и я не буду возиться с маленьким котенком. Я вообще, наверное, не могу никого оберегать, да и любить — тоже вряд ли. Потому, извини, но тому, как заниматься сексом, я тебя не научу.  
— Да я не об этом, Агацума-кун, — рассмеялся тот. — Я лишь хотел спросить, можно ли тебя как-нибудь поцеловать? Это и без любви очень приятно, знаешь ли…  
— Давай протрезвеешь, а потом поговорим. С таким мышлением в пьяном виде ты, наверное, очень редко бываешь на людях, потому что так ушек лишился бы рано и, может, не по своей воле.  
— В смысле?  
— Мальчиков тоже насилуют, Рицка. Погугли, тебе будет полезно. Спокойной ночи.  
Какой-то странный он, этот Бабочка…  
Он посмотрел на время и понял, почему блондин сердился. 1:55.  
Так что, говорите, изнасилования мальчиков погуглить?..  
Первыми выдало новости. Где-то, кто-то, кого-то… 13 лет. 11. 8. 5. Темные подвалы, интернаты, лагеря, «добрые» соседи — по спискам можно было составлять статистику, но это не сильно волновало парня. Сухие цифры вообще мало кого цепляли, если честно, и он решил отложить статью на утро, а в данный момент заняться наглядным материалом. После тщательных поисков он попал на платный канал, на котором надо еще и зарегистрироваться. Денег на мобилке только на одно видео, но хватило и его.  
Парень тащил за собой упирающегося парня с ушками. Тот чуть ли не за воздух цеплялся, плакал, кричал, истерил изо всех сил, но ему дали под дых и швырнули на кровать, начиная торопливо стягивать штаны.  
— Нет, братик, не надо! — крикнул он, прижав ушки к голове, хвоста не было видно, но Рицка был уверен, он ходил изо стороны в сторону как сумасшедший. Насильник схватил его за основание, отвел в сторону и сдернул свои штаны, предъявив миру стояк. — Пожалуйста, не на…  
— Или ты пососешь, или лишишься ушек насухую, — зло кинул он.  
— Я не хочу…  
— Да я плевал! Значит, насухую?!  
— Н-нет…  
Растерянность, обида, безысходность, слезы в глазах пока еще котенка, взявшего в рот кончик органа, — он не понимал, зачем и кого это возбуждает, но определенно такого не хотел. Правда, для сравнения надо будет потом еще посмотреть, как это происходит у парней по согласию и со взаимным удовольствием.  
Котенок всхлипнул, когда его поставили раком и начали медленно входить. Хвост безжизненно обвис, ушки так и остались прижатыми к голове, волосы тряслись, да и он весь трясся, непонятно, от мощных толчков внутрь или от того, что был в таком шоке. «Братик» оглаживал и сжимал его бедра, а после просунул руку под них, к висячему члену, сжал его, начиная ласкать. Котенок испугался еще больше, начал вырываться.  
— Не рыпайся, а то двину.  
Его перевернули на спину, положили, и Рицка увидел, как у паренька начало вставать под умелой рукой даже тогда, когда его насиловали. Он уже устал плакать, тихо скулил. Наконец «братик» кончил и вышел из него. Из задницы потекла сперма. Он небрежно дернул за хвост, который и остался в его руке, подергал уши и бросил все это на свою жертву:  
— Так тебе и надо, шлюха.  
На этом видео закончилось. Он поставил будильник на утро, медленно выключил телефон и пошел в комнату в шоке, решив оставить поиски «по удовольствию» на потом, когда оклемается.

-…Эй, Аояги, чего такой прибитый ходишь?  
Он вырвался из мыслей, увидев перед носом ладонь друга.  
— Все в порядке, немного приболел.  
— Да ты выпил меньше меня! — удивился тот.  
— Не все в мире измеряется этим. Увидимся.  
Из воспоминаний вчерашнего разговора он сначала вынес дикий стыд и раскаяние перед Соби — за то, что пристал, сам не зная почему, перешел на «ты», за то, что позвонил так поздно, и, в сущности, провинился. Потом немного задумался. Почему он окончательно разозлился именно на изнасилованиях? Почему он боится отношений? Почему он боится даже физических отношений без примеси романтики? В статье, прочитанной утром, во время скучной пары, говорилось о том, что такое действительно дает сдвиг по фазе, вернее, по ориентации. Что педофилы зачастую лезут к мальчикам, которые чувствуют себя нелюбимыми и недостойными, потому что они подсознательно посылают некоторые «феромоны жертвы». Также они лезут к красивым мальчикам с женственными чертами, и хоть Наставник уже был не похож на обиженного ребенка, его лицо было похоже на творение искусного скульптора. Догадка пронзила ушастика, но как это узнать точнее? Как спросить? Хотя о таком спрашивать не стоит. Если он сейчас не испытывает недовольства, после вопроса точно будет испытывать.  
— Агацума-сан…  
— Срочно?  
— Нет.  
— Я перезвоню.  
В голосе вроде бы ничего враждебного, только напряжение и собранность. Мало ли, может, ему неудобно разговаривать, и он занят. Но он позвонит, а если и нет, то теперь Рицка не успокоится, пока не перезвонит.

-…Я перезвоню, — спокойно ответил он и повернулся обратно к аудитории. — А теперь повторяем принцип золотого сечения и пишем тест.  
— Принцип Цейзинга или?.. — крикнул кто-то с заднего ряда.  
— Все повторяем, все. Уверен, что Минами-сенсей точно так же не дал бы вам никаких уступок. Тест будет легкий.  
Две группы нерадивых студентов с надеждой подняли глаза и заулыбались.  
— Если вы, конечно, что-то учили.  
Веселье как ветром сдуло.  
— А когда пересдача?  
— Вы сначала сдайте, может, получится, — усмехнулся блондин, заправив за ухо легкую прядь, выбившуюся из хвоста. — Я выйду на пять минут, и тот, кто успеет накатать шпору, на пересдачу точно не пойдет.  
Надо было покурить. Котенок вчера перегнул палку и затронул больную тему. Очень больную и до сих пор животрепещущую. По незнанию, не специально, нечаянно, но «за нечаянно бьют отчаянно», как любила говорить мать. Надо же, и о родственничках вспомнилось. Неужели взыграла ностальгия? Нет, ничего подобного. Они отреклись от него в самый нужный момент, они никогда не любили его, и вообще… Только отец мог поверить в «да он сам виноват!» от бывшего любимого на суде. Только мать могла вынести чемоданы и сказать: «Съезжай. У нас с отцом нет сил видеть, что мы воспитали настолько слабого ущербного сына». Как всегда, безжалостны, деловые люди с акульей хваткой, интересно, любят ли они еще друг друга? Вряд ли. Правда, и разойдутся вряд ли. Юристы и одного, и другого родителя заключили такие договоры, что при разводе виноватая сторона не только по миру пойдет, но еще и с протянутой рукой. Потому они и закрывали глаза на поздние появления или непоявления друг друга ночью. Господи, как он все же счастлив, что вовремя уехал из сумасшедшего дома…  
Перед котенком надо не то, чтобы извиниться, скорее, дать дистанцию, а то придумал — разговоры какие-то странные, предложения…  
— Алло, Комета? Сегодня свободен?  
Тот, не задумываясь, выпалил: «Конечно!» и робко добавил:  
— Извините за вчера…  
— За что?  
— За все.  
— Сможешь остаться на ночь?  
Он завис. Надолго завис, явно думая что-то не то.  
— Я хочу разобрать с тобой одну длительную практику.  
— Ночью?..  
— Нет, это может затянуться надолго, и тебя в общежитие могут не впустить. Так что?  
— Могу остаться. Останусь. Спасибо Вам.  
— За что? — удивился лаборант.  
— За то, что Вы такой… Добрый и понимающий. Спасибо.  
— Жду тебя на станции в 19.00. Подходит?  
— Конечно. До встречи, Бабочка.  
Этот парень какой-то странный, подумалось Соби. Называет добрым и понимающим, хотя на самом деле такого за ним не наблюдается. Заигрывает, но боится; боится сделать больно так, чтобы это было неприятно. Внимает каждому слову, не требуя ничего взамен. Все это как-то подозрительно. Надо разобраться.

— Добрый вечер, Бабочка.  
Блондин внимательно посмотрел на котенка.  
— Идем?  
— Конечно. А чем мы сегодня займемся?  
— Любовью, — скептически бросил тот и закурил.  
— Но Вы… Ваши табу… Я не готов…  
Растерянность была настолько приятным и смешным зрелищем, что тот потрепал его по голове:  
— Не бойся, твои ушки я получил бы только с помощью секатора. Дети меня не возбуждают. Мы займемся вопросом границ и доверия, и кое-что тебе придется испытать на своей шкуре. Не волнуйся, это не больно. К тому же, кажется, стоит полностью перейти на «ты» вне учебного процесса.  
— Смогу ли я?  
— В нетрезвом виде смог, — усмехнулся блондин.  
Рицке было немного страшно идти в тишине, думая, что Наставник безумно зол, но держит себя в руках. Интересно, что же это, что нужно испытать на себе? До этого он немного испытывал на себе девайсы для порки, о которых рассказывал Агацума-сан, чисто для того, чтобы знать их силу и действие.  
— Итак. Сегодня мы будем заниматься сенсорной депривацией, или, по-другому, лишением чувств. Это не завязывание глаз или затыкание ушей наушниками. Это нечто большее по масштабу и немного более сложное, но не настолько, чтобы не понять азы за вечер. Это мумификация. Она приносит Нижнему чувство беспомощности и расслабленности, Верхнему же — ощущение полного контроля и интересный полигон для игр. А теперь раздевайся до белья.  
— Зачем?  
— Я буду показывать тебе обмотку на примере. На твоем примере. От этого ты не станешь Нижним, но, думаю, усвоишь материал лучше.  
Рицка покраснел, но все же начал стягивать одежду.  
— Становись перед зеркалом. Хоть что-то слышал?  
— Слышал, но…  
— Но не видел. Это не очень зрелищная вещь для большинства людей, согласен. Итак, материал, который берем для мумификации — пищевая пленка. Несколько рулонов, средний размер — 23 метра. Можно также брать бинты, но это пока что для тебя не рекомендуется, с ними работать сложнее. Голову сложно заматывать, более того, это травмоопасно, лучше купить маску. Обязательно тебе понадобятся несколько ватных шариков, если человек босой, то между щиколотками и коленками нужно положить шарики, чтобы не натирало. Сапоги нужны для того же, но я забыл тебя предупредить. Также если ты хочешь добраться через пленку до какой-то части тела, которую нельзя изначально высунуть через неё, подкладывай ватные шарики либо ватные прокладки, чтобы потом безопасно вырезать нужное место. Изолента нужна, чтобы закрепить пленку. Обязательно у тебя должны быть поблизости ножницы с тупым концом, думаю, ты понял, для чего, и вода с полотенцем.  
— А они зачем?  
— Потом поймешь. Расставляй руки. Заматывать начинаем сверху вниз от груди, затем каждую руку и ногу в отдельности. Видишь, как я накладываю пленку?  
— Чтобы слои перекрещивались, это для того, чтобы устойчивее конструкция была, да? Я когда-то связки потянул, так что технику наматывания примерно понимаю, как и у бинта.  
— Да, примерно так. Руки по швам вытяни. Заматывать также, но с нюансами. Задержи вдох. Чтобы потом Нижний мог дышать. Ноги вместе поставь.  
— Но я же так упаду!  
— Пока поставь ноги вместе, я обмотаю до них, отнесу тебя в комнату и положу.  
— Я ничего не увижу.  
— А так ты ничего не почувствуешь. Не паникуй раньше времени. Я все тебе расскажу. Кстати, страх упасть — очень распространенное явление. Борись с ним так же, как я сейчас пытаюсь: успокаивай, убеждай, что все будет в порядке, прислоняй к стене, клади на кровать, если совсем боится.  
— А сколько времени так… лежать?  
— Час, полтора, два, но с тобой будет некоторая «демо-версия». Полчаса. Я как раз приготовлю ужин. Какую музыку любишь?  
— Гакта, например.  
— Повезло, у меня как раз последний альбом есть. Это для того, чтобы ты не прислушивался к шорохам и посторонним звукам. И перед тем, как ты перестанешь меня слышать, я скажу тебе, что вот такой примитивный способ действует для новичков не хуже маски. Закрой глаза.  
На них легло что-то мягкое и темное.  
— Это что?  
— Повязка. Приподними голову. Что-то видишь?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, можно и наушники одевать уже. Все, лежи, наслаждайся новым состоянием. Если, например, захочешь в туалет или воды, зови меня, я здесь, недалеко.  
Рицка погрузился в мягкие волны сильного голоса и почти сразу понял, что прислушивается к каждому слову и вдоху, не говоря уже о мелодии. Какое-то непонятное чувство охватило его, хотелось плакать, хотелось пошевелиться и освободиться, и он вскрикнул. Соби не пришел по первому вскрику, и он попытался все же подвигаться, но ничего не получилось. Внезапно сильная рука легла на грудь, проехавшись немного ниже и пока не находя там ничего интересного. Он успокоился, но совсем немножко.  
Мягкие губы коснулись его губ, облизывая и пробираясь языком внутрь его рта. Он всхлипнул и тут же почувствовал аккуратное поглаживание поверх пленки, успокаивающее его, но в данный момент имеющее прямо противоположный эффект. Глаза ничего не видели сквозь плотную ткань, но руки обняли его, и поцелуй был очень нежным, с привкусом чего-то непонятного, похожего на выпечку. Блондин отстранился от него, но только для того, чтобы снять наушники.  
— Соби, я так испугался, — начал он, но тот положил на губы палец:  
— Тихо. Помолчи.  
Поцелуй возобновился, стал глубже и пошлее. Может, из-за того, что теперь он слышал все эти… Звуки: влажные, хлюпающие, шуршание одежды по пленке, шуршание и прикосновение рук, прикосновение волос к лицу… Когда блондин отстранился на этот раз, он увидел как раз то, что и хотел увидеть: разгоряченного парня, который, если бы не пленка, потянулся бы за ним.  
«Почти как ты тогда», — усмехнулся внутренний голос.  
Нет. Настало время поговорить.  
— Сейчас я скажу тебе пару вещей, о которых ты, может, догадался и сам. Возможно, будет неприятно. Возможно, после этого, когда я освобожу, ты уйдешь без оглядки, что, конечно, будет обидно, но справедливо. Итак, по поводу вчерашнего. Не смей проводить сессии в таком состоянии. И звонить мне таким тоже не нужно, и по ночам не нужно. Держи себя в руках, когда выпьешь.  
— Извини…  
— Насчет контактов — я не люблю делать это. Очень не люблю, и твои ушки останутся при тебе, не хочу быть виноватым. Да, я действительно не могу в другой роли, да и в отношениях — у кого поднимется рука баловать такого, как я? Потому и не хочется разочаровываться снова. Предупреждая вопрос: да, когда-то меня… побаловали. Да так, что вспоминать не хочется. Оттуда и шрамы, и часть моих табу, и даже некоторые черты характера. Я вовсе не добрый и не покладистый, а только делаю такой вид или кажусь таким. Не воспринимай доброту всерьез, ведь я взрослый бесчувственный мужик, и если что-то случится, то могу выставить тебя за порог даже в таком виде, и делай что хочешь. Понял?  
— Да… Извини.  
— Насчет поцелуев — в принципе, можно, но только в экстренных ситуациях, как, например, сейчас: я пытался тебя успокоить. Но не более. Это приятно, но я не хочу, чтобы ты влюблялся.  
И тут он поймал себя на очень странной мысли: «А я, кажется, уже…»  
-…Короче, я закончил. Ты остаешься?  
— Да.  
— Тогда разрезаю пленку, даю тебе попить, в полотенце заматываю, а то вспотел, сейчас будет холодно, и ты идешь в горячую ванну. Откисаешь. Отстрелялся.  
— Да? — удивился он, шевеля затекшей рукой. — Сколько времени?  
— Без четверти десять.  
— А я точно…  
— Да, полчаса, даже меньше. Заматывать, знаешь, дело небыстрое, плюс я тебе объяснял нюансы. Теперь понимаешь, почему я позвал тебя на всю ночь? Не думай, что со мной ты справишься быстрее, но мы можем отложить на другой раз.  
— Не хочу.  
— А в универ тебе завтра не нужно?  
Он размял ступни, помахал хвостом.  
— Разберусь.  
— У меня-то завтра выходной, а ты прогуливаешь.  
— Там только лекции, у соседа возьму.  
— И на отработки сходи.  
— Схожу. Я в ванную.  
Теплая вода была очень кстати, и он чуть не уснул, но вовремя почувствовал это и выбрался наружу. Даже в ванную просачивался приятный запах карри.  
— Ты скоро?  
— Да… — зевая, вышел котенок, кутаясь в полотенце. — Я уже…  
— Устал?  
— Нет. Я сделаю то, что хотел…  
— Нет, не сделаешь. Кстати, следи за своим Нижним и за собой: один усталый компонент вашей связки, и связки может и не стать, — поставил тарелку Соби. — Отложим на другой раз, а сегодня поспим.  
— Хорошо.  
И вправду — хвостатый вредина вырубился сразу же, как только коснулся головой подушки. Блондин улыбнулся, завел будильник на 7, достал второе одеяло и лег рядом, почти так же быстро засыпая.

Парни спорили всю дорогу домой. Тема спора была важной и актуальной, и они почти вышли из себя: и пушистый вспыльчивый Нацуо, и прилизанный капризный Йоджи, и даже были готовы подраться.  
— …Давай сегодня я буду подставкой для ног? Я так устал на работе…  
— Почему ты? Я тоже хочу! У меня работа сложнее!  
— Мы работаем в одном месте на одной должности, — недовольно тряхнул волосами Нацуо, заглядывая в холодильник, но брат не сдавался.  
— Я еще и убрал, и есть приготовил! Я хочу, чтобы ты поиграл со мной!  
— Но я не хочу! Сам хочу разрядки, задолбался!  
— Тогда давай так: кто первый кончит, тот и будет сегодня Верхним… — хитро продолжил тот, зажигая плиту. Нацуо взглянул на него сонным взглядом:  
— Нет, лучше давай сегодня ничего не делать, а то…  
— Но я не хочу ничего не делать! — надул губки Йоджи.  
— Надень ошейник и юбку и иди в прачечную, — потерял наконец терпение парень. — Дай отдохнуть. Еще хоть слово, и я запрещу тебе трусы под юбкой, понял?  
— Да-да, конечно! — заулыбался тот, убегая в комнату за этим предметом одежды. — Скоро буду, любимый!..  
— Вали уже, — недовольно буркнул он.  
«Потом поговорим», — злорадно подумал Йоджи, выходя в круглосуточную прачечную с корзиной и спускаясь по лестнице. Все равно в такой поздний час никого нет, зачем тогда придерживать юбку? Да и там, скорее всего, никого не будет. Или нет, одна «днем-я-офис-леди» сидела на лавочке и дремала, окинув его безразличным взглядом. Он загрузил все в машинку, достал телефон и лениво поиграл в какую-то игру, лениво посмотрел аниме, и даже чуть ли не уснул сам, пока не кончилась стирка.  
— Я дома… — протянул он, но приветствия не последовало.  
Он прошел в комнату и увидел, как брат, сосед и одновременно возлюбленный сладко спит после трудового дня. Значит, действительно устал, бедняга… Он провел рукой по собранным в хвост волосам и пошел на кухню, убрать и потом прилечь рядом, крепко обнимая его во сне.  
— Спокойной ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания**
> 
> Сенсорная депривация - частичное или полное лишение одного или более органов чувств внешнего воздействия. Самые простые устройства для депривации, такие как повязка на глаза или затычки для ушей, уменьшают или убирают воздействие на зрение и слух, в то время как более сложные устройства могут «отключать» обоняние, осязание, вкус, температурные рецепторы и вестибулярный аппарат. Сенсорная депривация используется в нетрадиционной медицине, йоге, медитации, психологических экспериментах (например, с камерой сенсорной депривации), а также для пыток и наказаний. Она также может применяться в практиках БДСМ, в рамках сессии. (с) Википедия
> 
> Мумификация - обездвиживание партнера путем пеленания в какой-либо материал. Используется не только пленка и бинты, теоретически, человека можно запеленать во все, что угодно. Например, в сети я находила фото, где девушек заматывали цветными колготками. Странно звучит, но это выглядело ооочень мило *___*b
> 
> Насчет подставки для ног - по человечески это называется деперсонализация, обезличивание человека, т.е. он добровольно и на некоторое время должен забыть, что он человек, и стать, например, вещью своего Верхнего. Довольно интересно, но я еще не решила, расписывать ли это позже и подробнее, или так и оставить.  
> Если что, то парни-Нули - свитчи, т.е. им нравится и подчинять, и подчиняться. (хотя про свитчей я вроде уже говорила))
> 
> **Комментарии )**
> 
> _Очень круто Соби выбрал время поговорить с Рицкой. Девушки, берите на вооружение – связанный или замотанный парень убежать не может хДДД (на самом деле, не берите, мало ли, обидится еще больше хДДДД)_
> 
> _Спонсор главы – голос Atsushi Sakurai. Капелька Ацуши – и ночью ты не спишь, а любишься с фанфом, пока не достигаешь победного конца главы :) Второй спонсор главы – Placebo. Помогло написать сцену с мумификацией, ибо это действительно было чуток сложно.  
>  А чем вдохновляетесь вы?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_В этой главе присутствует фемслешный момент, но почти без рейтинга)_

— Я дома! — звонко заявляет она, направляясь в комнату.  
— Круто, ага, — отвечает он, прихлебывая какую-то алкогольную дрянь и смотря в потолок. — Как дела?  
— Пока не увидела тебя, хорошо были.  
Шутливая перепалка всегда была их стилем общения. Как называл это он, тогда её парень, «ложка перца в пресной каше». Он любил, да и до сих пор, наверное, любит острое, в то время как ей иногда язык обжигает даже приправа из Доширака. Перец и… Наверное, корица. В булочках хоть тонну съешь, а в чистом виде и ложки не сможешь, чихаешь, и все оказывается, собственно, на том, кто это ложку и предложил. Все же их отношения были невозможны с самого начала.  
— Ммм, не уйду никуда, это мой дом, — вальяжно заявляет он.  
А он вырос шикарным мужчиной, прелестный студент, вот только и она, увы, не принцесса, и свою дерзость уже держит в руках. Приручила, обуздала, погубила, выпустила в более неприглядном, но естественном виде, потому спокойно может ответить:  
— К чему ты клонишь?  
Как паинька прямо. Никогда его не тянуло на тихушек, но стервы — пожалуйста! Что первая любовь, фыркнувшая «Ты? Любовник? Погуляй, детка, и сперва ухаживать научись», что эта — принцесса своенравная, сволочь ласковая, змея подколодная… Хотя два последних «синонима» относятся и к нему.  
— Вот ты у меня живешь, а как расплачиваться будешь?  
Весьма неожиданный вопрос, но и весьма глупый.  
— Как надо.  
— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно.  
Вот как. Чего и следовало ожидать. Она мешает ему, но зачем тогда было соглашаться? Да и она — зачем пришла? Захотелось сэкономить? Вроде и не на мели, но все равно, по привычке, трястись за каждую копейку, в отличие от него, кутилы: «Сегодня всем за мой счет!». Широкая душа. Душа компании за необходимые другим средства.  
— Хочешь, могу расплатиться натурой? — усмехнулась она.  
— Мне все равно. Если хочешь — расплатись.  
Голос звучал пресно и грубо, но он не сделал ни шагу навстречу, ни движения к ней, а, значит, ему не нужно, ему надоело, и вообще, как тогда: «В таком случае тебе следует пойти к черту».  
— Придурок ты, Минами Рицу, — отчеканила она и скрылась в комнате. Недолго пошуршала там чем-то, поторохтела, погрохотала, выкатила чемодан, заявила:  
— Поживу в гостинице.  
И хлопнула дверью, все еще надеясь, что он за ней побежит, остановит, но в глубине души зная абсолютно точно: если не остановил тогда, значит, тем более не будет. Все прошло давным-давно, нечего ворошить грязное белье и прошлое, пытаться на что-то надавить. Давить больше не на что. Ни совести, ни жалости.  
— Алло. Аи? Ты сейчас свободна? А через сколько будешь? Ясно. Тогда запоминай: гостиница «Звездная пыль», номер сообщу попозже. До встречи.  
Одно дело сделано, теперь нужно было заглянуть в камеру хранения: забрать оттуда чемоданчик с игрушками и положить чемодан с вещами. Мда, удобно иметь квартиру все-таки, но ремонт делать тоже нужно. Взгляд на часы — слишком рано. Можно еще пойти в кафе и перекусить.  
— Девушка, пожалуйста, кусок «Наполеона» и молочный коктейль.  
Телефон завибрировал, и она подняла трубку.  
— Алло, Нагиса-сама?  
— Да, Аи?  
— Я Вас вижу!  
— Значит, подходи, — улыбнулась та.  
Аи была самой обыкновенной служащей, правда, до встречи с Нагисой характер у неё был не ахти: дерзость и самонадеянность. Одним словом, молодость. Она кого-то четко напоминала, и Нагиса боялась, что сломает её, однако этого не произошло. Напротив, её плохие черты освободились, выбрались наружу, и перед Госпожой она проявляла свое истинное лицо: жажда поклонения, желание, чтобы все решали за неё, покорность и беззащитность в обмен на силу и спокойствие. Старшая дочь в семье, отличница с красным дипломом, бывшая до травмы ноги в балетной школе, она привыкла подавлять настоящую себя и держать прямую спину и надменный вид.  
— Добрый день, Нагиса-сама! Девушка, то же самое, пожалуйста. Как у Вас дела?  
— Нормально. Встреча не отменяется, я как раз иду в гостиницу.  
— Хорошо. Ммм, как вкусно!  
— Мое любимое.  
— Тогда я знаю кое-что, что Вам тоже понравится. Я принесу в следующий раз.  
— До которого часу ты свободна?  
Она задумалась.  
— Наверное, до шести, нужно съездить к родителям.  
— Вовремя я позвонила, да?  
— Вы всегда вовремя для меня, Нагиса-сама. И это не лесть.  
— Я знаю.  
— Можно я понесу Ваш чемодан?  
— Конечно.  
Они задумчиво наслаждались коктейлями, и она видела, что Аи не терпится что-то спросить, но она не решается. Мнется, гнется, вертит соломинку в пальцах.  
— Хочешь задать вопрос, девочка моя?  
— Ммм… Да, Нагиса-сама. Но я боюсь, что лезу не в свое дело…  
— Если ты заметила, может, это именно твое дело и есть.  
— С Вами все в порядке?  
Виноватый взгляд больших кукольных глаз и сразу же взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
— Извините.  
— Некоторые проблемы старые дают о себе знать, — нехотя отозвалась женщина, поправив бирюзовый локон. — Когда-то давно не вырвала с корнем, вот и сейчас не могу. Последствия неприятные, но не более.  
— Извините, что полезла в Вашу личную жизнь.  
— Знаешь, тут уже вопрос перешел в категорию «психическое здоровье», и похож на назойливую муху, которую не можешь поймать и бесишься. Если не обращать внимания — оно на время пройдет. Когда-то, наверное, вообще пройдет.  
— Прошу прощения, Нагиса-сама.

В гостинице «Звездная пыль» не задавали вопросов.  
Ходили некоторое время слухи, что у хозяина рыльце в пушку, потому и принимают здесь однополые парочки со странными приспособлениями. Также поговаривали, что хозяин гостиницы — гей-шибарист, но никто ничего не знал. Сам же флегматичный мужчина набирал на работу таких же неразговорчивых и спокойных администраторов.  
— Номер 23. Ваше время кончается в 20.00. Приятного отдыха.  
Небольшая комнатка, в которой главное — двуспальная кровать и тумбочка с презервативами и игрушками. Она помнила, как впервые заходя в подобную, Аи стеснялась и краснела. А вот Нана смеялась, тыкала пальцем в резиновое нечто, найденное, пока Нагиса принимала душ, и они тогда чуть не устроили «бой на мужских символах власти»… Было странно и забавно, тепло.  
Шуршал душ. Женщина спокойно одевала на себя корсет, чулки, ботинки на шпильке. Волосы собирала в хвост — «так ты выглядишь строже», мурлыкала когда-то Нана, а ехидный Рицу, которому прическа не нравилась, добавлял: «И старше». Протереть флоггеры и ботинки, Аи любит такое.  
— Что ж, начнем?  
— Д-да… — протянула девушка, опускаясь на четвереньки и роняя полотенце на пол.  
— Кто ты?  
— Та, кого Вы пожелаете.  
— Неправильно.  
Удар по разгоряченной коже — совсем неплохие ощущения для Нижней. Потому, наверное, и нарывается, снова играет в старое. Ничего, иногда можно.  
— Кто ты?  
— Аи.  
— Любовь моя, да будет боль тебе…  
С оттяжкой удары, оставляют розовые следы, какая прелесть…  
— И еще раз… — поставила ногу ей на плечо женщина. — Кто ты?  
— Я пыль у Ваших ног.  
— Подходит. Мне нравится. Подойди поближе. Ложись на пол. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Хочу обнимать Ваши ботинки.  
— Неправильный ответ.  
Удар, и еще один… Она закусывает губу, волосы спадают на голую грудь…  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Лежать под Вашими ногами.  
Она аккуратно наступила на её плечо, проехалась ботинком вниз и подтолкнула:  
— Повернись спиной.  
Красавица. Ямато Надешико, идеальная девушка, растерзанная и растоптанная, будто языческий идол при христианстве, но в отличие от него, желающая этого. Нагиса осторожно и уверенно стала на неё обеими ногами. Шпильки довольно чувствительно впились в кожу, и Нижняя тихо застонала. Пару шагов туда-сюда, и она стонала уже в голос.  
— Повернись ко мне. Я разрешала тебе проявлять голос? Разве пыль стонет?  
Аи покачала головой и расслабленно улыбнулась одними уголками губ.  
— В наказание… Сними мои ботинки. Без рук, одними зубами.  
Женщина грациозно приземлилась на край кровати, и девушка подползла к ней. Потерлась о ноги, словно прекраснее их нет на свете, зацепила собачку язычком, а затем и захватила зубами, потянула вниз. Потерлась носом об оголенную кожу, одновременно раздвигая полы ботинка, и головой же переместила его на самый кончик ступни, но Она даже не дрогнула ногой, чтобы помочь.  
— Это же твоя работа, милая, — усмехнулась Нагиса. — И второй снимай, не медли.  
Она сняла и застыла в позе покорности перед своей Госпожой.  
— Вылижи меня.  
«Как это понимать?», — хотелось переспросить бы Аи, если бы все происходило пораньше, но сейчас она уже ловила намеки от своей чудесной Верхней. «Вылижи меня везде», — говорила изогнутая скептически бровь, и девушка наклонилась, вбирая в рот упругие пальчики, лаская их языком, тиская своими пальцами, массируя, искоса оглядываясь на неё: «Вот так? Все хорошо?» Она благосклонно кивнула головой, и девушка поднялась выше, до изящных голеней и округлых коленей, и лишь возле самого интересного места Нагиса остановила её.  
— А теперь вставь в себя вибратор и сделай так, чтобы я стонала…

Душ снова зашуршал. Женщина лежала в кровати и отходила от того беспредела, что устроила Нижняя, но отходила в хорошем смысле. Вот от любимой парочки она иногда отходила и в плохом смысле, одинаково уставая и от флегматичной подруги, и от Рицу. У них троих все же было что-то общее, какая-то общая сумасбродность, огонь, который уже потух. И они вдвоем, такие похоже-любимые, ненавидели друг друга. Тихо ненавидели или же не любили всего-то, — какая теперь разница?..  
-…Нагиса-сама, Вы уснули?  
— Нет, моя девочка, я лишь прикрыла глаза.  
— Спасибо Вам за сегодня, — во взгляде теплился домашний очаг. Возможно, и это привлекло Нагису: возможность зажечь свой костер от хотя бы одной искорки, но, увы, дрова мокрые. От слез, лжи и предательства, в которых она виновата и не виновата одновременно.  
— Спасибо и тебе, солнышко. Ты сегодня была на высоте.  
Они обнялись.  
— Я люблю Вас, Нагиса-сама!  
— И я тебя, Аи. Беги, а то опоздаешь на встречу. Удачи тебе.  
— Спасибо! — лучезарно улыбнулась та.  
«Когда-нибудь и ты уйдешь», — закрыла дверь на замок женщина. — «Мне уже не будет страшно. Больно, глупо, наверное, я разучилась чувствовать подобные вещи. Да и сейчас…»  
Она упала на кровать и глухо зарычала в подушку, почти не пытаясь сдерживать слезы. Все уходят от неё. Начиная котом, заканчивая выросшими детьми. Хоть стреляйся, хоть напивайся, хоть заводи нового кого-то, кто, опять же, уйдет от тебя, не выдержав характера, занесется на поворотах и сорвется, оставив одну, нервно курить и сглатывать слезы. И чувствовать себя виноватой. Навеки виноватой.

На телефоне посреди пары высветилось напоминание. Нужно было встретиться с родителями. Не то, чтобы он действительно хотел с ними встречаться, особенно с матерью, ведь терпеть от неё «Ты не настоящий Рицка, тебя подменили, ты подделка» с каждым разом все сложнее. Отец был куда вменяемее, но обычно приходил поздно, когда ему пора было на электричку. Единственный, кого он был рад видеть, — это брат. До развода родителей старший братик был самым любимым и родным человеком на свете, но, когда отец забрал его с собой в другую префектуру, общаться было трудновато. Плюс поступление брата, потом признание в своей ориентации — и отец до сих пор не может простить себе, где он ошибся, почему все пошло не так… А затем маленький ушастый монстрик, его племянник, примирил с действительностью: «Хрен бы с тем, что он гей, но род продолжил, уже хорошо». Правда, брат все же не женился, хоть и занес крошку Мисаки в семейный реестр. Приезжал он чаще без ребенка, оставляя малыша уже в яслях.  
Обзвонив всех троих, парень вдруг понял, что единственное время, на которое согласились родственники, совпадает с тем временем, которое он планировал провести с Агацумой-саном.  
— Алло, Бабочка, Вы не заня… То есть ты не занят?  
— Могу поговорить.  
— Когда, кроме того времени, на которое мы договорились, ты свободен?  
— Я занят почти всю неделю. Много бумажной работы, а в тот вечер как раз хотелось отдохнуть. Что-то случилось?  
— Мне нужно съездить к родителям, но они попросили именно то время.  
— Мда, плохое совпадение… — протянул блондин.  
— Мне и самому не нравится, но нужно.  
— Если хочешь, можем на следующей неделе сделать большое занятие. Я как раз успею придумать что-то интересное…  
— Я буду счастлив, Агацума-сан. Не переутомляй…ся на работе только…  
— Ничего страшного. Я успею отдохнуть. Спасибо, что предупредил.  
— Спасибо, что согласился. И все же, Соби-сан, ты хороший, — быстро выпалил он и бросил трубку.  
Дразнить Соби-сана было не очень приемлемо и тактично, но если он не возражал, то почему бы и нет? Если человеку множество раз говорить, что он хороший, в конце концов, он может таким и стать. «Хотя бы проверим эту гипотезу», — улыбнулся про себя котенок, начиная делать домашнее задание.

Такая привычная и полузабытая вещь, как школьный звонок, которого блондин не слышал уже лет 10, вызвала улыбку и теплую ностальгию, хоть школу в свое время он не сильно и любил. Он почесал пирсингованное ухо, снова скрыл его за волосами, поправил очки, отряхнул костюм от невидимых пылинок…  
— Нервничаешь, Кио? — раздалось за спиной, и он заключил малышку в объятия:  
— Привет, дорогая! Как ты?  
— Я… Не очень. Идем куда-нибудь, а то люди на тебя смотрят, как на педофила, — повела ухом она. — А как твои дела?  
— В целом, неплохо, только без тебя очень грустно, Шикико…  
— Шикико-сан, не забывай, Кио.  
— Ах, Шикико-сан, — рассмеялся он. — Тогда и ты на людях называй меня «папа», а не по имени.  
— Нет, так будет лучше. Кио, я умаялась и хочу мороженого. И тирамису. И чаю фруктового…  
— Сейчас присядем, расскажешь.  
— Только я ненадолго, — вздохнула рассудительная девочка. — А то она опять закатит скандал: «Где ты была? Девочки в твоем возрасте должны раскраски раскрашивать, а не по игровым центрам лазить! И вообще зачем я тебя на скрипку записала?!» и все в таком духе. Надоело.  
— О Боже. Как-то уныло… Хорошо, Шикико-сан, ненадолго.  
— А, и еще… Кио, не провожай меня. В прошлый раз увидел кто-то из соседей, донес ей.  
— Хорошо, милая, — улыбнулся он. — Дайте, пожалуйста…  
— Крем-брюле здесь и тирамису на вынос. А тебе?  
— А мне тогда фруктовый чай и еще один тирамису.  
— Ты меня понимаешь, — улыбнулась она в ответ. — Действительно, времени мало. Я сделаю вид, будто переписывала тест, а то завалила…  
— По правде завалила?  
— Да, иначе бы у нас не было легенды, — подняла бровь она, с удовольствием вонзая ложечку в мороженое. — Но я пересдам, там легко. Твоя дочь — отличница, Кио.  
— В кого ты такая… — с умилением протянул он.  
— Не знаю. Может, на мне природа не отходила.  
— Говорят «не отдохнула», малыш.  
Она даже не отстранилась от руки, погладившей её по волосам. Только устало вздохнула:  
— Возможно, отошла на маме.  
— Скорее, на мне.  
— Нет, учитывая, что она творит и насколько права, именно на ней. Она мне мозги выносит… «Следи за речью, за одеждой, не ешь сладостей, не делай того, не делай этого, учись хорошо, не дерись с мальчиками, ты же девочка, будь красивой» и прочее. А я не могу не ударить, как ты меня в садике научил, когда обижают, и без сладкого тоже не могу.  
— Ты точно моя девочка.  
— А ты мой хороший наивный папа. Итак. План действий какой?  
— Я даже не знаю…  
— Предлагаю провоцировать. Ты слишком мягкий, папа. Заяви ей, что хочешь забрать меня, потверже. Все равно она обо мне толком не заботится, только деньги дает да родителям своим спихивает.  
— Как не заботится? А что же она тогда делает?  
— Она мужиков водит. Мы сняли квартиру, она меня предкам отдаст и туда какого-нибудь Макото-сана. Я однажды пораньше пришла, а он мне: «Даваааай я буду твоим новым паааапооой» и ухмыляется. Фу, — передернуло девочку.  
— А ты смогла бы это как-то доказать?..  
— Разве что если камеру или диктофон получу…  
— Я позабочусь об этом, солнышко.  
— Я действительно хочу остаться с тобой, Кио. Потому что я не нуждаюсь в цербере, я все понимаю. А ты мне — лучший друг. И я люблю тебя.  
Он чуть не прослезился.  
— Пойдем? До остановки проведешь.  
— Тирамису не забудь.  
— Все в порядке, я о таком не забываю.  
Его маленькая взрослая дочь — и общение с ней, сладкое, как первая любовь, и необходимое, как воздух, обеим сторонам. Даже если он сожалел о связи с бывшей женой, ребенок — единственное, за что он её благодарил.

***

**Flashback**

— Я дома!  
Как всегда, родители на работе. Можно позвонить любимому, ведь время еще есть, и посидеть с ним: посмотреть фильм, полежать в объятиях, нацеловаться вдоволь — как раз до следующей такой встречи… У него как раз заканчиваются уроки, только вот есть ли сегодня курсы?..  
«Привет. Придешь сегодня?»  
«Да, через час. Увидимся»  
«Я люблю тебя»  
Последняя СМС без ответа — но ничего, наверное, у него нет времени. Все же учебные заведения очень разные по уровню. Сеймей поступил в очень престижную школу, а Соби — еле-еле в средний художественный университет. Учеба никогда не была для него главной, но тут была очень хорошая база — с неплохим куратором, который мог найти общий язык со всеми — начиная от коллег, заканчивая даже проблемными студентами. Они послали пару его работ на выставку, и там обе заняли призовые места. Конечно, с успехами любимого этого не сравнить — постоянный победитель олимпиад, конкурсов чистописания, спортивных соревнований, немного капризный, но это — не просто так, это заслуженно — хотеть большего, если ты такой прекрасный… Естественно, ему нужны были отдушины.  
Они познакомились на сайте. Сначала идеальный ученик презирал не слишком разумного его, но он был искренним и чистым, светлым, потому потихоньку тот раскрывал свою душу, оказываясь невероятно милым — стеснительным, но решительным, скрытным и веселым, находчивым — им никогда не было скучно вдвоем. Как лучшие друзья, они делились всем, что было на душе, и пробовали все, что было интересно попробовать: и играли вместе, и танцевали, и смотрели взрослое видео, и украдкой целовались… Когда он, нервно тряхнув ушками, сказал: «А вот бы связать тебя! Глянь, как красиво!» и открыл картинку, Соби сначала передернуло: «Как? Меня? Зачем?» «Тут пишут, что это приятно», — не моргнув глазом, обманул он. — «Хочешь, можно первого меня попробовать. Ради тебя я готов». «Хорошо, давай меня», — покорно согласился он.  
Самым трудным было вываривать веревки. С мамой-домохозяйкой и младшим братом для Сеймея это было невозможным. Соби боялся переварить, потому недоварил, и они были жестковатыми, оставили следы и больно врезались в сгибы рук. Он потом, как придурок, ходил в рубашке с длинным рукавом посреди лета, все равно никто и ничего не заметил, но любимый ходил довольный как огромный кот, потому блондин согласился и на следующий раз, и на еще раз, а потом вообще привык к хитрому занятию.  
— Привет… — и хвост радостно мотается из стороны в сторону.  
— Привет.  
Он чем-то недоволен. Может, получил плохую оценку? Может, мама сказала что-то не то? Может, одноклассники? Да нет, вряд ли, его же все любят.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да.  
Брови нахмурены, сумка отброшена в угол, он топает на кухню и с удовольствием присасывается к бутылке с соком:  
— Акаме, мать его… Ненавижу! Выскочка!  
— Бедняга… — погладил его студент. — Что он натворил?  
— Да ничего. Лезет, придурка кусок. Бесит.  
На самом деле все было не так. Брюнет не обращал внимания на фаворита учителей, разве что подкалывал и хмыкал. Это задевало самолюбие — кто смеет не обращать внимания на Самого Лучшего?  
— Ах, да, Соби… — выражение лица было очень недовольным. — Пойдем-ка в твою комнату.  
Он кивнул, совсем не подозревая, что не так.  
— Соби, ты хочешь мне неприятностей? — в лоб заявил Сеймей. Он опешил:  
— Конечно же, нет.  
— Тогда что это было?  
На экране протянутого мобильника было его последнее сообщение.  
— Но это же правда…  
— Говори эту правду мне в лицо, ладно? А то…  
Одноклассник, стоявший рядом, рассмеялся тогда: «Ооо, да ты ловелас! А как же твоя Мицуки?» Мицуки была придуманной девушкой Сеймея. Умная, красивая, заканчивает университет. «Её» фото стояло на заставке его телефона — это был спящий Соби, которому тот ради шутки накрасил ресницы, и снят он был так, что собственно лишь волосы, закрытые глаза и тонкий нос были видны, и можно было принять его за девушку постарше. Сообщения от неё он присылал через телефон папы, ночью — все равно тот никогда ему не звонил, на работе не до этого, поэтому он не боялся разоблачения. Но если бы оно было… Как бы отреагировали люди? Не превратился бы он в изгоя?  
— Я и в лицо могу. И при людях.  
Соби давным-давно забил на мнение окружающих — из-за безразличия родителей, из-за лицемерия одноклассников, из-за того, что спрятаться в картины, в рисунки, даже в почеркушки на лекции, было куда легче, чем общаться. А если ты не общаешься, значит, мнение этого человека для тебя равно нулю. Когда он понял, что не любит девочек, то не очень и расстроился. В конце концов, от такого бесполезного ребенка нечего ожидать чего-либо другого. Бесполезным он был потому, что родителям было нечем хвастаться перед друзьями. Он любил рисовать сюжетные зарисовки или полные абстракции, а их друзья любили пейзажи, натюрморты и собственные портреты. Он не любил рисовать людей, хотя, конечно, в университете предстояло научиться. Родители хотели бы видеть его юристом или врачом, помогающим людям, но… Увы, он такой, каким он есть, и этого не переделать.  
— Знаешь что, Агацума? Это неприлично. Тебя надо наказать.  
О неприличности своих мыслей он слышал не впервые. О наказаниях — тоже. Такой, как он, всегда получает по макушке и по заслугам. Не стоит и сопротивляться.  
Брюнет повел ушками и вытянул из петель ремень.  
— Это не очень больно. Ложись ко мне на колени, Соби.  
Каким-то образом лежа на коленях Сеймея, он чувствовал себя на своем месте. Неважно — лицом вверх, любуясь сосредоточенным лицом или лицом вниз, как сейчас. Он почувствовал, что домашние штаны с него стягивают. Школьник удовлетворенно улыбнулся и провел рукой по оголенным ягодицам.  
— Расслабься, это необходимо.  
Он кивнул, и тут же ремень с шумом и усилием приземлился. Он закусил губу. Ремень еще раз хлопнул, на этот раз с какой-то оттяжкой и по-другому. Он напрягся.  
— Тише, милый. А то заставлю тебя лечь на кровать.  
Следующий удар был не ремнем, а растопыренной пятерней. Было больнее — видно, от того, что ею Сеймей пользовался более умело и раскрепощено. Он мотнул хвостом и прижал уши к голове.  
— Я предупреждал.  
— За что ты меня наказываешь? За правду?  
На мгновение оба темных взгляда встретились.  
«Он меня никогда не поймет», — одновременно подумали они.  
— Глупышка. Так не нужно делать, как ты делаешь.  
— Но я не хочу по-другому.  
Нежное касание щеки и тут же — пощечина.  
— Не хочешь, но нужно.  
Заломить руки за спину, связав собственным галстуком, сесть на ноги и уже удобнее — шлепать ладонью изо всей силы. В этом было что-то неправильное, но в то же время — это же Соби, он бы вытерпел все, он же любит! Несмотря на слезы, которые катятся по щекам, несмотря на хвост, который бешено извивается в руках, несмотря на все злые слова он все равно верит. Милый-милый дурак.  
Блондин глотает соленую жидкость, когда она попадает на губы. Завтра снова в глазах будет песок. Он глотает и крики — нельзя обращать на себя внимание соседей, ведь родители не любят, когда приходят без спросу. Естественно, они знают Сеймея, но как друга, как натурщика — не думая о том, что это единственный человек, которого он рисует, что это его муза и одновременно его проклятие. Он даже не знает, почему привязался, это как вспышка, щелчок выключателем, раз — и все, готово.  
— Ну же, Соби, все кончилось…  
Ну да. Только ты все еще гладишь меня по болящей заднице…  
— Повернись ко мне…  
Не хочется. И хочется одновременно.  
Не то, чтобы это было впервые, но…  
— Умничка. А еще с тебя очки упали.  
Он даже не заметил этого, от слез и так все вокруг было размыто, и пара диоптрий в какую-либо сторону дела не поменяли. Его прижали к своей груди, и он снова почувствовал тепло и ощущение своего места.  
В принципе, чего же он расклеился? Он ведь сам был виноват.  
Руки блондина бережно и робко сошлись на талии школьника. Тот пощекотал их своим хвостом, поглаживая по светлым ушам. Уютная усталость окутала парней с головой, и они бы заснули, если бы не мобильник Сеймея.  
— Да, мам. Гуляю. Почему? Ему плохо? — дернулся из объятий тот. — Очень? Давно? Да, сейчас буду!  
Сбросив звонок, он легко и торопливо поцеловал Соби.  
— Извини, у меня малышу плохо. Я должен посидеть, а мама за врачом сбегает.  
— Ты ему прям как мама и сам…  
— Не смешно, — недовольно бросил он, поправляя пиджак.  
— Извини. Можно еще поцелуй?  
— Только быстро.  
Губы снова мимолетно встретились с губами, а язычок зацепил другой, немного поигравшись с ним. Да, целоваться он любил. Интересно, а другое, вот _то_самое_ тоже будет так любить?  
— Все, я побежал. Вечером позвоню.  
И каждый раз, улыбаясь самому себе даже после произошедшего, он понимал, почему любит — потому что не любить его невозможно.


	5. Chapter 5

Как в старые добрые времена — мама испекла торт, отец дарит ей цветы, а брат — спокойный и хороший, хоть и старается не смотреть на отца. Рицка сфотографировал каждого по отдельности, а затем и всех вместе.  
Родственники разговаривали сдержанно, но отец либо игнорировал, либо колко отвечал Сеймею. Благо, мать не начинала шарманку насчет фальшивок и оригиналов, а блаженно улыбалась. Он же решил, что отец до сих пор зол из-за ориентации брата и вступился:  
— Пап, у тебя все-таки два сына. Несмотря ни на что.  
— Ты хоть знаешь масштаб «несмотря»?  
— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, кушайте торт… — у матери нервно забегали глаза.  
— А оно вообще было?  
— Да.  
— И оно перекрывает то, что Сеймей — чудесный брат, отличный друг, хороший работник, старательный и ответственный, добрый и заботливый? — уверенно перечислил котенок. Если проблема, в основном, из-за ориентации, это не проблема.  
— Перекрывает!  
— Пап, да без разницы, гей ли он, если…  
— На это плевать. А вот его преступление…  
— Не смей! — стукнула кулаком по столу мама.  
— Что?.. — котенок решительно не понимал, в чем дело. Отец посмотрел прямо в его глаза:  
— Почему мы развелись?  
— Ты разлюбил маму, ушел к другой, выгнал и заставил нас выписаться из семейного реестра, вписаться в бабушкин и дедушкин…  
— Господи, Рицка… Что за бред…  
Он никогда не помнил, чтобы отец выглядел так бессильно. Он всегда помогал и сочувствовал, несмотря на другую семью…  
— Я все понимаю и не сержусь, пап, — улыбнулся Рицка.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь…  
— НЕ СМЕЙ! — вскрикнула мама и запустила в него тарелкой. Не попала, и торт живописно размазался по обоям. — Не смей говорить ему, настоящему!  
— Я столько лет молчал! Ты своей наглой ложью виновата в этом!  
— Я убью тебя! — закричала она.  
— Ты слетела с катушек, тебе надо в психушку! Как и ему, обратно! — потерял терпение отец, показывая рукой на Сеймея.  
— Что?..  
— Извини, милый брат, но я ненормальный, — улыбнулся Сеймей.  
— В смысле?  
— Твой любимый брат, Рицка, насильник, — тяжело вздохнул отец.  
— Нет, неправда, мой золотой сыночка не может таким быть, это ложь, неправда, вранье… — закачалась на стуле женщина, судорожно сжимая подол юбки, и эта реакция была красноречивее ответа на незаданный вопрос.  
— Но ему же было…  
— 16. И я сожалею о своем поступке. Тем более, там слишком много нюансов было, сложное дело, — как ни в чем ни бывало, отправил ложку в рот старший брат. — Но сейчас у меня новая жизнь, семья, хочется помириться…  
— Мицуки — ее ребенок?  
— Это был парень.  
— Боже, лучше бы я Рицку тогда забрал, и остались бы два психа вместе… — глухо простонал отец.  
— Уйди от моих детей…  
Когда мать успела выхватить нож и наставить его на отца? Сеймей спокойно встал.  
— Не подходи, ты тоже фальшивка…  
Загнанная в угол кошка, защищающая иллюзию своих котят. Он легко бросился к ней, и Рицка подумал, что это последний миг жизни брата, но мать осела в его объятиях и выронила оружие.  
— Скорую вызывайте. Психическое обострение. И давно у нее это, Ушастик?  
Старая домашняя кличка отозвалась в сердце, разбудив своего обладателя.  
— Она кидалась на меня с кулаками с тринадцати.  
— На учете стояла?  
— Да, — неожиданно отозвался отец. — Но в неврологии, не в психиатрии. Антидепрессанты пила…  
— Обострение. Вы звоните?  
У Рицки отозвался телефон:  
— Скорая помощь слушает.  
— Женщине плохо, нервный срыв, наш адрес…

— Мы поместим ее в стационар на некоторое время, ей необходим покой и детальное обследование. Согласны?  
Седой врач поднимает глаза на оставшееся семейство. Отец вздыхает:  
— Конечно. Счет я позже оплачу.  
— Реабилитация? — поинтересовался Сеймей.  
— Нужна. Санаторий.  
— Его оплатим мы.  
— Я не работаю…  
— За тебя, Рицка, и речи нет. Мы с Мицуки и его вторым папой.  
— Ты безнадежен.  
— Поговорим об этом позже, отец.  
Ушастик чувствовал, что выйдя из кабинета они, скорее всего, станут чужими людьми. А были ли они семьей? После того случая, который он не помнил, не разбилась ли вся идиллия на осколки? Все было ложью, и только запечатленное — воспоминания — останутся немым и беззащитным грузом.  
— Эй, Рицка, тебя домой провести?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Голос звучал отстраненно и глухо, безразлично. Старший брат, разве я могу оставаться прежним?..  
— Прости. Я действительно не хотел.  
— Если бы не хотел, не совершил бы. В чем был виноват тот мальчик? А наши родители? А я?  
— Я не думал об этом. Увидел кровь, и меня понесло, снесло крышу. Он был таким послушным, любил меня, и я…  
— Не продолжай. Ты мне противен.  
— Я сотни раз извинялся перед ним. Посылал письма и сообщения, предлагал встретиться, но…  
— Он не пришел. Я бы тоже не пришел к тебе.  
— Послушай, котик, я не идеален. Не лучший ученик, не блестящая монета и не звездочка в небе, я отсидел в психушке год, и теперь каждую весну хожу на обследование, пью таблетки, от которых и пошевелиться не могу, я больной и неправильный, но я всегда любил тебя. И люблю. И буду любить. Потому постарайся принять меня обратно, хорошо? Отец же как-то пытается.  
Губы нервно растянулись в улыбку. Он был на грани. Кажется, вот-вот сорвется — в плач, в смех, в пропасть одиночества, от которого его удерживало несколько ниточек, одна из которых могла оборваться прямо сейчас. Но Рицка никуда не спешил.  
— Я попробую.

Вне зависимости от того, был ли кто-либо, связанный с темой, бар работал. Приглушенная музыка, тусклый свет, уютная атмосфера — все для расслабления, и это идеально подходило пареньку. Хотелось напиться, к чему, собственно, он и приступил, забирая бутылку водки в дальний угол. Мог бы закурить, еще бы и закурил. Он совершенно не знал, что делать дальше.  
— Ооо… — послышалось от входа. — День, а мы уже напиваемся.  
— Здравствуйте, Сенсей. Как Ваши дела? — уныло поинтересовался он. Мужчина сел рядом:  
— Мои-то неплохо, а ты чего раскисаешь? Проблемы с Соби?  
— Нет, — коротко бросил он.  
— Что случилось? Расскажи. Возможно, совет дам.  
— Не поможет. Мой брат оказался насильником и психом.  
Минами-сенсей аккуратно дернул его за ухо.  
— Вроде на месте. В чем проблема?  
— Не смешно.  
— Конечно, не смешно, Комета-кун. Да и делу этим не поможешь, потому не напивайся, — потянулся к бутылке тот, но был остановлен:  
— Не забирайте. Может, мне полегчает.  
— Я бы не был так уверен.  
— Выпейте со мной, Сенсей. Молча, пожалуйста.  
Он усмехнулся и согласился.  
Бутылка медленно приближалась к концу, как и пачка сигарет.  
— Знаешь, Комета, твоя хмурая сосредоточенность напоминает мне об Агацуме. Почему ты не позвонил ему?  
— Я… Я должен сам разобраться с этим. Притом для Бабочки это может быть плохо.  
— Разве он тебе рассказывал?  
— Я догадался сам, Сенсей. Из нечаянного разговора.  
— И о чем же ты догадался, котенок? — вздохнул старший. — О том, что его изнасиловали?  
— И о том, что это был его любимый человек.  
— А о том, что он долго восстанавливался? О том, что он только недавно перестал бояться других парней? Я понимаю, что ты не в его вкусе, наверное, именно поэтому он и захотел учить тебя всему, чему может.  
— И я ему благодарен, — улыбнулся Рицка. — А Вы? Вы же в его вкусе…  
— Какой ты, однако, догадливый, — недовольно закурил собеседник. — К несчастью, я в его вкусе, но он всегда путал симпатию и привязанность с более глубокими чувствами. Возможно, потому что никогда не испытывал глубины.  
— А Вы его… Любили?  
Слишком любопытный котенок. Наивный и глупый, только начинающий жить и еще ни разу не обжигавшийся. Искренний, добрый, заботливый — может, это исцелит бедного мальчика? Если бы любил, не отпустил бы, пошел бы следом, удержал бы, и все было бы по-прежнему. Открыл бы свою душу, не убегал, и вместе — что-нибудь да придумали бы. Или нет — он всего лишь сорвался бы немного позже. И почему только она…  
— Как сына, — вслух ответил Сенсей. — Я жалел его. Проводил слишком много времени вместе, стал важным ему человеком, но пора и самому взмахнуть крыльями.  
— Я надеюсь, он сможет.  
В фиалковых глазах светилось сочувствие. Сенсей допил последнюю чашечку и потрепал его по волосам:  
— Ты, главное, верь в него. Ему это необходимо.

Лаборант, окончательно перешедший в младшие преподаватели, удовлетворенно потянулся. Наконец-то все закончилось, все эти бумаги, проверки, экзамены… Можно было бы и отдохнуть! И даже оттянуться. Он набрал номер своего Ученика.  
— Алло…  
Какой расстроенный голос. Наверное, проблемы с родителями?  
— Не отвлекаю?  
— Нет, Агацума-сан. Я уже освободился.  
— Хочешь прийти ко мне?  
— Не знаю. Тяжко на душе, но это не телефонный разговор.  
— Если не хочешь — не заставляй себя.  
— Мне бы с кем-то всего лишь посидеть бы… Вот бы с Ва… С тобой… Но я не особо трезвый, потому нельзя. Ты же запретил.  
— Я запретил заниматься в таком состоянии, потому что это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, а во всем остальном ты абсолютно свободен.  
— Хорошо.  
— Успокаивайся. Хорошего вечера тебе.  
…Он успел дойти домой, приготовить поесть и устроиться смотреть какой-то английский ситком, как в дверь позвонили. Котенок выглядел подавленным, а в пакете подозрительно звякнули бутылки.  
— Привет… — вручил он пакет хозяину. — Я тебе не помешал?  
— Да нет, — мягко улыбнулся мужчина. — Я же сам пригласил. Как ты? Что случилось?  
— Маму в больницу забрали, на обследование, — отстраненно произнес парень, разуваясь. — Она на отца с ножом бросилась.  
И после такого признания перехотелось рассказывать о долгожданном повышении.  
— Успела?  
— Слава Богу, нет. Брат остановил.  
— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым?  
— Я не знаю… Мне как-то… Холодно, Соби.  
На последних моментах голос сорвался, вздрогнул. Он аккуратно поднял подбородок брюнета: в фиалковых глазах не стояли слезы, но смотреть в них и видеть боль…  
— Я не умею утешать, Рицка, но могу попробовать согреть тебя.  
— Сделай это, пожалуйста…  
Теплое одеяло, объятия, ноутбук на чужих коленях и холодное пиво, которое, собственно, и оказалось в пакете. Расстроенного парня не волновало ни тихое дыхание над ухом, ни рука, время от времени поглаживающая его по животу, ни стройные ноги, между которых Наставник его и посадил, не обращая внимания на слабое сопротивление. Ему нужно было тепло — нечто, чего так давно хотелось и не хватало, погружение в доброту и нежность, и Агацума неумело дарил ему необходимое. Ему нужна была уютная колыбель и кто-то, не спрашивающий ни о чем, чтобы он мог возвратиться в темное и тихое убежище. Время от времени такая слабость позволительна даже самому сильному, не то, что шокированному мальчишке, который только начинал становиться таким, каким хотел быть сам. Соби дотянулся до паузы и прислушался к ровному дыханию: заснул. На душе стало немного спокойнее, и он, стараясь не потревожить, спустил ноутбук на пол и сам прикрыл глаза.

-…Полегчало? — спросил утром блондин, наблюдая забавного и растрепанного соню. — Завтрак в постель?  
— Да, спасибо.  
Солнце еще не совсем взошло после ночного дождя, окутало небо мягкой позолотой. Рицка любил такие моменты — утром ли, вечером, но кажется, что все вокруг замирает, наполняясь непередаваемым прекрасным ощущением, и наполняет этим вдохновением тебя. Жалко, что редко.  
Агацума вручил засмотревшемуся парню чашку кофе и прильнул к своей.  
— Спасибо за вчера, Бабочка, — улыбнулся он. — Мне действительно легче. И я хочу сделать тебе что-нибудь хорошее…  
— А тебе не нужно на занятия?  
— Суббота же, дорогой Наставник. Какие занятия в выходной день?  
— Мда, за прошедшую неделю я дико запарился.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Я хочу расслабить тебя, и кое-что уже пришло на ум, так что раздевайся и ложись.  
В данный момент Соби не хотелось ничего такого, хотя и ученик тоже хотел не совсем того. Руки крепко и уверенно сжимали затекшие мышцы, разминали спину, чутко прощупывали чувствительные точки, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Студент задумался, но пропустил пятую точку, отделенную тонким слоем ткани, спустился на ноги и ниже, на ступни, после чего хозяин квартиры чуть ли не замурчал от удовольствия.  
— Давай еще руки помассирую…  
— А их вообще можно? — протянул тот.  
— Не знаю, но, думаю, попробовать стоит…  
Пальцы бережно и нежно сжимали каждую фалангу, аккуратно разминали запястья и мускулы, и по рукам разлились тепло и легкость, Бабочка даже не подозревал, что так бывает… Рицка погладил его по все-таки разлетевшимся на подушке волосам, и он не отстранился, не сказал ни слова поперек.  
 **«Спасибо за то, что ты есть»**

***

**Flashback**

Блондин сел в кровати и вздохнул, чиркнув зажигалкой.  
-…И что нам теперь делать, Нагиса?..  
Девушка растерянно взъерошила голубые волосы. Он выпустил из легких ароматный дым, облизнул губы. Сладко. Он курил именно эту марку только потому, что она, ненавидящая сигареты в принципе, не воспринимала их как сигареты. Дым сладкий — целоваться сладко — значит, это сладости, но тут уже он бил по рукам чужие пальцы, тянущиеся к дорогой пачке.  
— Выхода два — либо я нахожу себе параллельно человека, который удовлетворит и такие мои потребности…  
Что решительно не нравилось Рицу. Какого такого чужого человека? С ума, что ли, сошла?  
— …либо мы экспериментируем вместе.  
— Вот второе мне нравится больше. Я тебя никуда не отпущу, ни к какому параллельному удовлетворителю.  
— Но… Тебе ведь не нравятся такие вещи.  
Как и этот разговор не нравился ей. Не то, чтобы хотелось разнообразия, нет. И не то, что они с Наной уже договорились, ведь в Нане есть склонности к тому самому. Она не хотела причинять ему боль. Ну, душевную, конечно, они всегда друг другу причиняли, потому что понимать человека полностью, наверное, невозможно. Капризы девушки иногда заходили за грань. Придирки парня — тоже, по её (не)предвзятому мнению. Но причинять ему физическую боль, если он не будет получать удовольствия…  
«Такое меня отвратит от БДСМ вообще, если не от секса целиком», — раздраженно подумала она.  
— Понимаешь, ради тебя я готов и потерпеть.  
«Эта отговорка — до первого стоп-слова», — говорил ей старый Наставник, к которому она тайком бегала учиться. — «Если у кого-то нет таких склонностей, они и не появятся».  
— Я не уверена, что…  
— Нагиса, хочешь со мной расстаться? — в лоб спросил он. Она завернулась в простыню:  
— Нет, что ты, мне хорошо с тобой, но…  
— Почему ты настолько не уверена во мне? Человек может раздвигать рамки своего сознания, восприятия, культурные рамки и рамки приличия. Почему ты думаешь, что я не смогу? Более того, вспомни наши драки. Кто потом вечно жалуется на «Ах, я о тебя ноготь сломала!» или «Сколько синяков, все тело болит!»? Разве это я?  
Она вспыхнула от злости. Абсолютная правда.  
— Я думала, ты скрываешь свою боль.  
— Да, мне неприятно, но вспомни и другое: когда я сломал ногу, я кричал? У меня высокий болевой порог, потому твои садистские замашки я как-то выдержу.  
Она отвесила пощечину.  
— Замашки, говоришь?! Придурок! Да я мучаюсь из-за этого, как тебе, дубине, все объяснить, а ты говоришь, что это не серьезно?!  
— Я не говорил такого.  
— Ты имел это в виду! И не говори со мной в таком тоне!  
Простыня наконец слетела со вскочившей на кровати девушки, и он облизнулся:  
— А в каком говорить?  
— Не смотри на меня!  
— Почему? Ты всегда прекрасна. И вообще, давай обсудим это позже, иди сюда.  
— Не хочу.  
Он состроил милую и невинную рожицу, затянул тоненьким голосочком:  
— Ах, семпай… Не мучайте меня, наивную девочку…  
Девушка все еще была зла, потому он подполз поближе, устроившись между её ног.  
— Ах, семпааай… Я люблю Вас, потому сделаю все, что Вы мне скажете.  
— Дурак.  
Он начал осыпать легкими поцелуями её ступни и щиколотки:  
— Семпааай, я даже землю, по которой Вы прошлись, целовать готова… Любите меня, семпай!  
Она с улыбкой уставилась вниз:  
— А если я тебе сейчас на лицо сяду?  
Он улыбнулся еще шире и нормальным голосом промурлыкал:  
— Ты мне лучше сначала не на лицо сядь. А потом, если тебе не хватит, вылижу.  
— Что ты мне вылижешь? — наклонившись, усмехнулась она.  
— Все вылижу.  
— А если я тебе туда ножкой, совсем чуточку, наступлю?  
— Я тебе там потом своей ножкой пошевелю. Кончай болтать.  
— Но я хочу поболтать!  
Он надавил на икры, и она рухнула на четвереньки.  
— Не хочу этого делать! — фыркнула она, но блондин подвинул её к себе поближе, и через несколько секунд она уже стонала, не думая о первоначальной проблеме.

***

«И зачем только нам нужны шприцы и капельницы?» — подумал брюнет, пытаясь спокойно улыбаться девушке-аптекарю.  
— Вам что-нибудь еще? Глюкозу, витамины, никотинку, может быть?  
— Чего?  
— Никотиновую кислоту, — терпеливо объяснила она. — Хлоргексидин биглюконат?  
— Нет, не нужно, спасибо.  
— Будьте аккуратны.  
В пакете покоились шприцы, пару капельниц, перчатки и спирт. Медицинские игры их не прельщали, но Соби обещал что-то довольно зрелищное и интересное, просил взять фотоаппарат. В принципе, у него были догадки…  
Блондин с улыбкой открыл дверь.  
— Проходи. Мой руки. Сегодня мы займемся игровым пирсингом.  
— Что?  
Конечно, Рицка знал, что такое пирсинг. В школе была мода прокалывать кошачье ушко, и с колечками ходила половина девчонок, не говоря уже об обычных ушах, проколотых чуть ли не у каждой. Были даже парни с проколотыми кошачьими ушками, неформалы с проколотыми губами или бровями. Даже Яей поддался порыву и пару недель проходил с проколотой бровью. Он искренне не понимал, зачем, а на этот вопрос многие отвечали ему: «Захотелось». У Наставника был проколот хрящ и мочка в одном месте, зачем ему еще?  
— Для начала я хочу показать тебе разницу между, например, двумя видами проколов ушей. Это не игровой, а обычный пирсинг.  
Он достал старую машинку и придвинулся ближе.  
— Это безопасный пистолет для пирсинга. У него одноразовая капсула, в которую помещают ухо и сережку, и можно понять принцип действия даже с первого раза. Единственное, что оставляет он рваную ранку, заживать может долго, боли мало. Держи, экспериментируй.  
Брюнет поместил в него гвоздик, мочку уха Нижнего и сильно нажал. Соби только слегка сжал свое колено.  
— А теперь перейдем от этого беспредела к чему-то интересному. Доставай капельницу.  
Блондин резво открутил трубку от иглы:  
— Видишь отверстие? Ты колешь ей ухо, например, и когда она выходит с другой стороны, вставляешь туда сережку. Вытягиваешь капельницу, закрепляешь гвоздик. При этом способе ты можешь контролировать силу и время прокола. Таким же образом мне прокалывали хрящ уха. Дырочка небольшая, аккуратная. Вот, попробуй.  
Рицка неуверенно взял иглу пальцами. Продезинфицировал ее и ухо спиртом, как и в прошлый раз, только вот затем замедлился.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Все в порядке.  
— Примерно там же коли, и дело с концом.  
— Хорошо.  
Игла была не очень тонкой, со скосом, и именно он преодолел половину толщины, когда рука дрогнула. Капельница выпала.  
— Все точно в порядке?  
— Да, Наставник, — нервно произнес студент. — Не могу сконцентрироваться.  
Второй раз игла пошла увереннее, и он с силой нажимал, чтобы не прокручивалась. Соби прикусывал губу. Наконец он преодолел какое-то уплотнение, и показался кончик иглы. Еще толчок — и игла на некоторое расстояние вылезла из мочки. Он вдел гвоздик и протер спиртом.  
— Молодец. А теперь перейдем от баловства к самому главному. В принципе, игровой пирсинг по сути отличается тем, что чаще всего он плоскостной и затрагивает поверхностные слои кожи. Давай, сделай это. Не бойся, до тебя я уже пробовал, мне нравится.  
Он с ужасом посмотрел на иглу от шприца, на оголенное бедро Соби… Тот поощрительно улыбнулся. Брюнет на пару миллиметров втолкнул иглу в кожу, но она проскользнула.  
— Смотри, если что-то не так, можем отдохнуть. Расслабься.  
Это ни капельки не помогало. Ладони вспотели. Он поддел кожу и сильно нажал. Игла начала медленно, но верно продвигаться, показалась из-под кожи, и нервы котенка все же не выдержали. Ушки перепуганно прижались к голове, его замутило, и он оставил иглу, убрал руки, стараясь даже не смотреть туда.  
— Вот вид… — мазохист замер на полуслове. — Что случилось?  
— Я не могу, — выдохнул тот и обнял колени. Соби поморщился, но быстро вытащил.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю… — фиолетовые глаза были полны беспокойства. — Меня мутит, озноб бьет, страшно…  
— Ты не отравился?  
— Мне страшно делать с тобой это! И я не хочу! Я согласился, было интересно, но я не хочу! — заистерил обычно спокойный Рицка.  
— Успокойся, — Наставник заключил его в объятия. — Ничего не случилось, все в поряд…  
— Но ты не получил удов… — виновато произнес тот, и блондин отстранился:  
— Что?  
— Я боялся с самого начала, но думал, что смогу… И потом думал, что смогу, в процессе…  
— Никогда не делай того, что не можешь выдержать!  
— Я, может, смог бы…  
— Не жертвуй собой ради кого-то другого, — вздохнул тот.  
— Но я хотел…  
— Я понимаю, но это глупо, — мужчина стиснул зубы и выдернул из себя иглу. — Почему ты дрожишь?  
— Не знаю. Трясет. Я не знаю, что со мной… Неприятно.  
Брюнет прижал ушки к голове и тихонько заскулил, поджимая ноги под себя. Зрачки расширились, придав глазам безумия.  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
Он тронул за рукав и сразу же отдернул руку — если бы у котенка были бы когти, он бы нехило полоснул, но коротко подстриженные ногти оставили только краснеющие полосы, не царапины.  
— Не трогай!  
— Но почему?  
Тот не ответил, но когда мужчина вновь потянулся, ситуация повторилась: на фразы не отвечал, злился, отбивался. Не реагировал ни на еду, ни на стакан воды, но обматерил, когда холодная вода пролилась на макушку.  
— Ты меня слышишь?  
— Д-да, — зло процедил он. — С ума сошел?  
— Ты истерил странно.  
— В смысле? Я завыл, а потом…  
— А потом ты отбивался и шипел, как тигр недоделанный, — чиркнул спичкой Нижний и затянулся дымом. — Я бы лучше обнял, чтобы хоть обездвижить, но было бы, скорее всего, бесполезней.  
— Неужели мамины гены… — затрясло его теперь уже от ужаса. Неужели когда-нибудь он станет таким же неадекватом, не осознающим, что он творит?!  
— Успокойся.  
— Они проявляются…  
— Это может быть нервный срыв.  
— И я стану таким же…  
— Да перестань! — прикрикнул блондин. — Иди сюда!  
Тот послушно встал, подошел к дымящему мужчине, который заключил в объятия, и снова затрясся.  
— Тише, тише, — погладил его Соби. — Перестань… Все прошло, ты нормальный. Сейчас я заварю чай, и мы согреемся. Идем за одеялом? Пойдем-пойдем.  
Пригревшийся котенок прижался к нему и успокоился после чаепития.  
— Чего ж ты такой нервный… — вздохнул блондин. — Если не уверен в чем-то — не делай. Альтруизм не окупается.  
— Мне хочется сделать тебе приятное как Нижнему…  
— Ни один Нижний не будет счастлив, если его Господину от этого плохо. Потому перестань, пожалуйста.  
Котенок крепко обнял, и он обнял его в ответ, поглаживая по спине. Больше они ничего не говорили, но вскоре блондину стало неловко.  
— Хочешь, научу тебя вязать узлы? Ты же хочешь связывать кого-то в будущем?  
— Да, конечно… Только можно я… — он застеснялся и достал фотоаппарат. — Хочется на память…  
— Хорошо. Только не увлекайся.  
Пальцы ловко сплетали разные узелки на шнурке, а он украдкой и не таясь нажимал на кнопку, снимая то хозяина квартиры, то творения его рук.  
— Какому из них ты хочешь научиться первому?  
— Всем! — впервые за вечер улыбнулся Рицка, и допоздна они тихо радовались развязке событий и завязке узелков.  
Естественно, к соседу брюнет той ночью так и не вернулся. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________  
> Хлоргексидин биглюконат – антисептик, сильно разводить и полоскать ротовую полость при проколе языка в первые дни. (Ага, только покупать лучше заранее, ибо с распухшим языком это название и само по себе как чистый садизм хД )


	6. Chapter 6

-…Вот видишь, Бабочка, ты тоже хорошо получаешься на фотографиях, — рассмеялся Рицка, пряча фотографии. Молодой человек стушевался.  
— Скорее, это заслуга фотографа.  
— Если модель чудесна, остается лишь ловить момент.  
Блондин даже немного покраснел.  
— Перестань…  
— Пока не сфотографирую тебя в кимоно — ни за что, — рассмеялся «котенок», а Наставник еле подавил в себе желание взять его за руку. — Кстати, я хотел бы тебя и в шибари сфотографировать…  
— И в кимоно одновременно?  
Рицка вспомнил давний сон и опустил глаза. Щеки заалели.  
— Наверное, нет…  
— Почему? Традиционный японский сти…  
Агацума внезапно остановился.  
— Привет, братик.  
Все как тогда. Он ни капли не изменился. Темные вихрастые волосы, безукоризненный вид, и в синих глазах — твердость кости и жестокость под тонкой зыбкой мякотью дружелюбия. Разве что одет не в школьную форму или домашние шорты, а в неформальные джинсы и футболку, да и ушек больше нет.  
— Погоди, Мицуки, упадешь…  
И второй здесь. Без ушек. С надменной ухмылкой, обнимает ребенка — неясную наивную смесь Рицки и себя. Господи, как же он глуп…  
— Добрый день, брат.  
— А что за…  
Избавьте кто-нибудь от этого кошмара. И хоть блондин четко понимал, что уже не доверчивый мальчишка, и благодаря паре приемов от Рицу, без желания его никто не тронет, часть его все-таки хотела спрятаться, убежать, завыть на луну. Воспоминания возвращаются.  
— Сеймей, сам со своим ребенком носись. Я задолбался! Извините, — резко произнес брюнет, оттащив ошарашенного спутника чуть ли не за шкирку.  
— Ты его знаешь? — отстраненно спросил блондин.  
— Что-то случилось? — он заметил, что Нижнего что-то огорчило. — Он мой брат. Ты его знаешь?  
Он промолчал, вытащил пачку сигарет. Что же больше шокировало: то, что Он живет нормальной жизнью, то, что они — преступники — все еще вместе, или же то, что Он с легкостью перешагнул через содеянное, а Агацума отходил до сих пор?!  
— Соби, он тебе что-то сделал? Посмотри на меня! Соби, это был он?!  
Фиолетовый обеспокоенный взгляд. Деликатный, мягкий, уютный, неуклюжий — а правда ли это? Может ли он верить? Хочет ли?  
— Извини. И за меня, и за то, что он натворил… Я же не знал, и…  
— А если бы знал, — неспешно перебивает блондин, — пальцем бы не тронул?  
Из глубины души всплывала холодная ярость. Хотелось крушить, бить, резать, уничтожать — себя. Он ведь, такой больной, недостоин чего-либо хорошего, а жизнь все-таки чудесная вещь, хоть и не у того, кто с самого начала был ошибкой. Слезы ничего не изменят. Если никто не хочет согреть его, значит, и судьба в том, чтобы замерзнуть. И хочет она, чтоб замерз он до конца.  
— Выбирай себе девочку. Будь таким, каким есть. Оставь в покое.  
— Соби…  
Теплые пальцы потянулись к нему.  
— Оставь меня! Уходи! Хватит!  
В синих глазах бушевала буря ненависти, и мальчик отшатнулся.  
— Прости.  
Он еще долго стоял, провожая взглядом ссутулившуюся одинокую фигуру.

Тяжелый взгляд на сигарету в чужих губах, и себе, чтобы не отставать, зажечь огонек на конце сладкой палочки. У него на коленях танцевал гибкий паренек, встряхивал волосами, дергался на поводке. Он удовлетворенно и даже умиротворенно улыбался.  
«Сколько он выпил до этого…», — с неясным раздражением подумала она, притянув к себе чуткую Аи. Та все-таки чудесно целовалась. Приподняв накрашенные ресницы, женщина заметила, что он тоже смотрит на неё, и обняла девушку. Он усмехнулся и отсалютовал сигаретой, погладив по голове опустившегося на пол и трущегося о ноги парня. Заметив  
одобрение, тот полез к нему в штаны, но тотчас же получил легкую затрещину, понял намек и снова только терся о ширинку.  
— Что, до сих пор клубных шлюх снимаешь? — усмехнулась она. — Отчего бы постоянного Нижнего не завести?  
— Удивляюсь, как ты умудрилась с таким характером, — в ответ протянул он. — Хотя, чего там. Ты же любишь девочек.  
Собственная бисексуальность её никогда не задевала.  
— После тебя мужчин любить уже невозможно. Ты ж всю душу изгадишь.  
— А ты мужчин душой любишь? Странно, есть более подходящие места…  
— Кто о чем, а ты как всегда.  
— Это вполне естественно для мужчины.  
— Лезть туда, куда не нужно?  
— Как ты в мою квартиру?  
— Был бы против, прогнал бы.  
— Ты невыносима. Разве что вперед ногами.  
— Какой бы я ни была, я все же лучше тебя.  
— Да мне плевать…  
Мужчина переключил свое внимание на Нижнего, гладил чувствительную спину. Парень подался вперед, и он достал зажимы, зубами надел их на соски. Тот удовлетворенно прогнулся.  
— Действительно шлюха…  
Она положила Нижнюю на колени, приподняла её задницу вверх, похотливо сжав мягкие ягодицы через одежду. Рицу окинул их взглядом:  
— За собой смотри.  
— Сказать нечего, да?  
— Вот и заткнись, — ласково предложил он.  
— А ты не затыкай меня.  
— А я и не хочу тебя, чтоб затыкать.  
— Озабоченный.  
— Чего тебе надобно…  
Она заворожено смотрела, как он зажимает чужую кожу металлическими прищепками. И все-таки это больше к лицу…  
— И все же я лучше.  
— Это твое дело, Нагиса.  
Серьезен, зараза. Почему он не был таким с ней?! Притягательная картина вновь предстала перед глазами, только с другими действующими лицами…  
— Если тебе так неймется, займись своей девочкой.  
— Я хочу заняться твоим, — выпалила она.  
— Хмм… Так ты заигрывала… Этого не отличишь от унижения. Хочешь махнуться сабами?  
— Да.  
Усмешка на накрашенных губах. «Я докажу, что лучше тебя».  
Прищуренные глаза. «Мне все равно».  
— Продолжим на квартире?..

Они все-таки поменялись. Узнали табу Нижних, и вот уже Аи сдерживала стоны под паддлом Рицу, а его привязанный к стулу «шлюха» изо всех сил кусал кляп с каждым изменением тока на электродах.  
— Ты в порядке, мальчик? — улыбнулась она, освобождая рот. Парень с энтузиазмом кивнул. — А сейчас я покажу тебе волшебную палочку…  
Мужчина обернулся на громкое жужжание Хитачи. Женщина с усилием водила вибратором по возбужденному телу. Хоть вроде все было в порядке, парень закричал, и что-то показалось подозрительным. Потому что вибрация прошла по электродам. По груди. По проколотым соскам. Замыкая цепь возле сердца…  
— Да ты с ума сошла! — с мощным ударом он отобрал пульт. — На этой величине возможна фибрилляция, он же мог умереть!  
— Не умер же, — ухмыльнулась она.  
— Ты сумасшедшая, Нагиса.  
Руки ловко отвязывали перепуганного парня, а брошенная Аи вопросительно посмотрела на свою Госпожу.  
— Тогда я приступаю к своей?  
— Нет! — крикнул он. — Сейчас я вызову им такси! Девочка, одевайся и ему помоги. Спасибо тебе за сегодня.  
— Она моя, а я её не отпускала!  
— Тебе еще не хватит?!  
— Нет!  
Ради чего они затевали это? Нет. Почему она затеяла. Действительно, почему? Почему бы не забыть и забить на прошлое? Как это сделал он…  
Невозможно оставить позади то, из чего ты состоишь. Невозможно простить того, кто все перечеркнул. Особенно, если сделал это по прихоти, мимолетному капризу.  
Такси засигналило на улице, и Аи, приобняв обессиленного парня, вежливо попрощалась с лучшими врагами.  
— Я буду ждать звонка, Нагиса-сама. До свидания.  
«Прощай», — мысленно переиначила она. После событий этого вечера несложно представить и такой вполне возможный исход. Хозяин квартиры закрыл дверь на все возможные обороты и устало закурил.  
— И что это было?  
— Сессия, — отстраненно протянула она.  
— Ты пьяная? Обкуренная? Ты с ума сошла?  
— Нет. На все три вопроса.  
— Тогда что? За что ты так с пацаном?  
Какое возмущение и негодование в серых глазах… Редкое, чистое, сладкое. Сладкое… Она и сама закурила:  
— Я подумала, что ему понравится.  
— Ему понравилось! Но ты его чуть не угробила!  
— Но ты же тогда выдержал.  
Он вообще многое выдерживал. Только дым в лицо всегда ненавидел.  
Пощечина.  
И сейчас ненавидит. А она ненавидит его.  
Ответный яростный удар. Щеки одинаково горят. Он должен получить еще! Но перехватил её руку, смухлевал, заломил, отбросил на пол. Больно. Она никогда не любила боль, но ощущение подстегивало, захлестывало горячей волной, и снова бросилась на него, однако готовый мужчина словил, прижал к стене теплым сильным телом… Нет, не расслабляться! Сопротивляться, пытаться укусить, и неважно за что, иначе она потеряет… Рассудок, гордость, обиду, самообладание… Незнамо что! Неважно что! И остаются только упрямые чужие губы, которые хочется кусать, злые зубы, кусающие тебя, и проворный язык. И странная влажность на непонятно чьих щеках, добавляющая в поцелуй и горечь крови совершенно новый оттенок.

-…Ночевать меня не ждите, — криво ухмыльнулся Рицка. — Буду в 118.  
— Если что, все равно приходи, — попросила Юйко. — Даже посреди ночи.  
— Я вам мешать не буду. Разберусь, не волнуйтесь. Может, наконец, лишусь ушей.  
Под обеспокоенным и мрачным взглядами он ушел в пресловутую комнату. В ней жили два тусовщика-старшекурсника, но, впрочем, не стеснялись приглашать и ребят помладше. В 118й вечно находился кто угодно, кроме хотя бы одного хозяина, и брюнет сделал ставку именно на это. И не ошибся.  
— Ооо… Котик! — пьяно усмехнулся Юрио и пропустил его. — Чего хочешь?  
— Напиться и забыться.  
— Проходи, тут еще девчонка сидит… Зови меня Юрио-сама…  
Его рука вкрадчиво полезла чуть ниже хвоста, и Рицка покраснел, выворачиваясь из неприятных объятий.  
— Ты, сука! — зарычал второй хозяин, Хидео. Кажется, он за что-то ненавидит манерное существо непонятного на вид пола, и при каждом удобном случае бьет его. Яёй рассказывал, как однажды видел Юрио в душе, и на худом теле было множество синяков, царапин, укусов, но выглядел он всего лишь довольно усталым. «Возможно, ему это нравится», — подумал брюнет, оглядываясь на громилу, утаскивающего парня куда-то на балкон. Девчонка сидела в углу и курила. Светлые волосы, вытравленные дорогой краской, дерзкий взгляд и никаких ушек. Безразличные огромные глаза, наверное, спрятанные за линзами, непонятного в полумраке цвета.  
— Будешь? Неплохая трава, — сняла наушники она и протянула косяк замешкавшемуся парню. — Ты на курс младше? Меня Накано зовут.  
— Давай. Я тебя на факультете видел, семпай.  
— Ну да. Знаешь, как её пользовать или нуб?  
— Не знаю.  
— В легкие дым набери и не отпускай, сколько сможешь. А я сейчас приду, звезды нам включу, переходник заберу.  
Дым был странным, горьким, и он чуть не отпустил его почти сразу — как люди вообще могут баловаться такой дрянью? Было весьма проблематично набрать в легкие, хотя он и пытался. Когда девушка подошла обратно, ему казалось, сейчас из ушей полезет…  
— Выдыхай, бобер.  
Косяк отобрали. Пришел еще какой-то парень, привалившийся к стене. Девушка усмехнулась:  
— Ты здесь впервые?  
В голове почему-то шумело.  
— Да.  
— А хоть пить умеешь?  
— Конечно, — оскорбился он.  
— Тогда догоняйся.  
В пакете, кроме стандартного пива и всего одной бутылки саке, лежал еще и чей-то домашний алкоголь: непохожий на вино, да и ни на что не похожий.  
— Это самогон, — протянул парень. — Я в деревне был вчера, угощайся.  
— Принцесски и котята такого не хлебают, — хмыкнула наглая семпай и присосалась к бутылке. Он не стал ждать, пока она прекратит изображать горниста, выхватил и присосался сам. Невкусно, но обжигает горло. Любопытно. Косяк пошел по кругу — и Рицка запил пивом неприятное послевкусие.  
— Хм, а идея ничего… — одобрительно улыбнулась она.  
— Совсем ничего…  
Язык заплетался, губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке, и где-то в глубине зарождался смех.  
— Я же говорила, трава хорошая…  
Её улыбка стала еще шире. На третьем круге кто-то прислал сообщение, и девушка помрачнела. Позвонил — и она опрометью выскочила из комнаты, а он зачем-то за ней.  
-…Нет, милая. Домой я приду, когда захочу, а ты и дальше зубри свой менеджемент. И что? Я ж тебе вообще не нужна, ты звонишь только в таких ситуациях… Все, бывай, мне нужно идти.  
— Извини, — выдавил он.  
— Да плевать. Еще по кругу, и можно забыть обо всем, смотреть на звезды. Идем.  
Её ладонь была холодной, и от прикосновения она остановилась и пристально посмотрела в его глаза. «Синие линзы», — вдруг понял он, снова вспоминая о Наставнике и о его глазах, которыми напоследок с ненавистью опалил тот.  
— Ладно. Посмотрим, — бросила она, но руки не отняла.  
Через пару кругов они уже валялись на пушистом ковре и дико ржали — то щупая его ушки и хвост, то тиская её за выдающиеся подробности, то тыкая в проходящих пальцами… От любой мелочи, и им было наплевать на окружающих. Одни наушники на двоих, и он привалился к её плечу, лениво опустив взгляд в расстегнутую рубашку.  
— Хочешь, можешь их без лифчика потискать, только выйдем и заныкаемся, — заметила она. Он смутился, дернул ушками:  
— Да нет, я…  
— О Боже, меня уже даже тискать не хотят! — в притворном ужасе подняла ладони к лицу девушка и тут же опять стала насмешливо-серьезной. — Да ладно, ты же все равно голубой.  
— С чего ты взяла? — опешил он.  
— С того, что ты мне полвечера про Наставника втирал. В препода влюбился?  
— Нет, но… Извини.  
— За что, котенок? — потрепала она его по волосам и все же прижала к своей груди. — Я тоже не по мальчикам.  
— А чего тогда…  
— Ты милый, вот чего, — задумчиво протянула она, не выпуская из объятий. Он удобно устроился сверху. — А она меня все равно не любит.  
— Может и любит! — заупрямился он. — Ты хорошая.  
— Ты еще заведи волынку насчет «ты меня уважаешь»…  
— Нет, серьезно.  
— А серьезно — нет, не любит. Я для неё подруга.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
— Не мешало бы, тебя бы тут тоже не было, не так ли?  
Он пристально посмотрел на неё. Она в шутку сорвала с какого-то новоприбывшего берет и спрятала под него кошачьи ушки. Все-таки он так напоминал Койю, что хотелось… Он ощутил её губы на своих губах и ответил на активный, заводящий поцелуй. Она открыла глаза:  
— Извини…  
— Все в порядке. Я же теперь… Свободен.  
— Мы с тобой друзья по несчастью, малыш.  
— Ты права, семпай.  
Еще пару банок пива, и глубокая задумчивость вперемешку с неглубоким сном была им обеспечена. Телефон девушки снова заиграл. Она тяжело вздохнула:  
— Да. Что значит сегодня? Разве уже…  
На пару действительно нужно было идти через час.  
— Ладно. Я вернусь.  
— Что-то случилось?..  
Наивные глаза смотрят очень понимающе, но, увы, они фиалковые, а не медовые.  
— Проведи меня до комнаты, малыш.  
Спускались они в полной тишине, держась за руки и понимая, что обрели еще по одному хорошему товарищу.  
— Короче, спасибо за сегодня, — неловко улыбнулась она. Телефон снова заиграл, но она не стала поднимать трубку. — Если что, звони, пиши, чем смогу — помогу…  
— И чем же ты всю ночь ему помогала? — прошипела с другой стороны брюнетка в очках.  
— Чем надо, тем и помогала, — даже под линзами глаза неуловимо потемнели.  
— Значит, я должна была волноваться всю ночь, чтобы ты кого-то ушей лишала?!  
— А ты волновалась? Какая милая ревность…  
— Да, именно. Ревность, — импульсивно согласилась та и в следующий момент клюнула её губами в губы, не ожидая цепкой хватки на запястье.  
— Еще когда-нибудь увидимся, котенок, — усмехнулась Накано, прижимая брюнетку к себе. — Удачи с твоим…  
— Спасибо, — грустно протянул он, и, уходя, краем глаза заметил, что семпаи целуются, закрывая дверь. На сердце стало еще тяжелее.

Блондин аккуратно положил камеру рядом с распотрошенным мишкой, вставил флешку в нетбук. Что же нашла любимая дочь? Почему по телефону была такой взволнованной? «Ты, главное, не волнуйся, со мной все в порядке», — сказала она, бросила трубку и на дальнейшие звонки не отвечала. Наверное, бывшая жена все же засекла и хочет прервать их общение. Ничего, скоро второе слушание в суде.  
Шикико должна быть с ним. Обязательно.  
На флешке было несколько видеозаписей. Хитрый датчик, встроенный в нос зверушки, кнопка на животе — малышка увидела подобную вещь в каком-то фильме, да и взяла на заметку. Первая запись — проверка камеры.  
«Папа, ты меня видишь? Привет» Улыбка, взмах пышной юбкой, и снова серьезное лицо, постепенно приближающееся к нему. Проверила и вставила обратно.  
Другая запись — линолеум, дверь на кухню, от неё голоса. Повыше. Накурено, но увидев её, окно открывают, бутылки ставят на пол, как и мать.  
— Я спать хочу, мама…  
— Так спи, я тебе мешаю?  
— Да.  
— Подожди, — ласково улыбается та мужчине. Кио чувствует мимолетный укол в сердце: совсем недавно она улыбалась так ему. Дверь закрывается с другой стороны. — Слушай, если ты сейчас пойдешь и сделаешь вид, что спишь, я тебе справку медицинскую добуду, будешь еще три дня высыпаться. Иди отсюда.  
— Но вы мешаете…  
— А если будешь выдумывать — отберу телефон на три дня. И дома запру. Свободна.  
Запись оканчивается. Он хмыкнул и включил следующую. Поступок был в фирменном стиле жены. На третьей записи она ругала дочь за несделанную уборку всей квартиры, а вот на четвертой… Был только звук.  
— Где ты была?!  
— У подружки, мам, у неё день Рождения, и…  
— Ты почему не позвонила мне?!  
— Ты не брала трубку! Мам, сейчас всего лишь шесть вечера, и еще светло, и…  
— Заткнись, когда с тобой мать говорит!  
— Но ты не…  
Звук пощечины. Видео не было по-прежнему, наверное, малышка успела забежать в комнату и там её настигла «карающая длань».  
— Не смей со мной спорить!  
Внезапно на видео появилась комната, в которой сфокусировалась бывшая жена.  
— Ты достала меня! Я тебя ненавижу! Зачем я вообще только тебя родила?!  
Малышка плакала.  
— Придурочная, ты такая же дебилка, как и твой отец!  
— Не трогай папу… — гнусаво затянула девочка, но была перебита издевательским смехом.  
— Да на хер вы мне сдались оба… Я еще пожить хочу, я молодая, а ты мне как обуза!  
— Тогда почему ты не отдашь меня?  
— Я тебя в детдом отдам, ясно?! Ты еще споришь, маленькая тварь?!  
Затрещина. Он даже не подозревал, что она может так драться… Но с кем?! С ребенком?! Лицемерная сволочь. Шикки нужно спасать… Поскорее причем!  
— На кухню пошла, скотина!  
— Я человек, мама!  
— Поговори мне тут!  
Медведя взяли за ухо и отшвырнули в стену. Запись прервалась.  
Он взволнованно схватился за телефон. «Абонент находится вне зоны доступа или выключил телефон. Вы можете оставить сообщение на голосовой почте». Позвонил учительнице дочери.  
-…Кайдо-сан, Ваша дочь вчера и позавчера отсутствовала, мать позвонила, сказала, что малышка на лестнице подвернула ногу и упала. Но сегодня она пришла. Конечно, синячки остались, да и прихрамывает немножко, потому на физкультуре…  
— Спасибо, Машима-сан, — оборвал словоохотливую женщину блондин. — Извините, мне нужно бежать. До свидания.  
Именно она передала мягкую игрушку опальному отцу.  
Кажется, у него появилась надежда. Причем не слабый огонек, а сильное, ослепляющее пламя, но говорить кому-либо еще рано. Интересно, согласится ли учительница дать показания в суде?..  
Хотя до этого заседания, скорее всего, будет еще много времени для уговоров.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________  
> Hitachi Magic Wand — то, что я назвала волшебной палочкой. Вообще изначально он был придуман как обычный массажер: для плеч затекших, например, но довольно быстро перекочевал в видео для взрослых.
> 
> Игры с электричеством — насколько я поняла, эта забава не для новичков. Требует внимательности к состоянию Нижнего, потому что переносимость тока индивидуальна, но общая статистика такова: при величине 30 мА — начинается сбой в дыхании, при величине 70 мА — сбои в работе сердца, при величине 100 мА — смертельный исход. При сердечно-сосудистых заболеваниях границы опускаются. Нельзя прикладывать электричество к голове и к сердцу, может быть остановка сердца и повреждения мозга. При повреждениях кожи ток проводится уже по-другому. Электроды безопасной формы — круглые. Электроды игольчатой формы запрещены. Я подумала и сделала комбо. Пирсинг — и железо, которое проводит как вибрацию, так и ток, и поврежденная кожа, и, в нашем случае, близость к сердцу.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Там в предыдущей части Рицка вроде как пустился во все тяжкие, а вот нет, это ~~моя фантазия~~ Соби в них пустился ^^"

Блондин аккуратно поставил кофе перед старшим.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, семпай.  
Пальцы безразлично застучали по клавиатуре. В круглых очках отражалось темное окно с белыми буквами, совсем не похожее на вордовский документ.  
— Пользуемся компьютером в личных целях? Нехорошо, Агацума-сенсей, нехорошо…  
Тон был шутливым, потому он не ожидал, что младший поднимет холодный взгляд и тихо протянет:  
— Это был первый и последний раз.  
Что-то насторожило в этой фразе, но тот почти сразу улыбнулся:  
— Забыл Интернет пополнить. Все в порядке, Минами-сенсей. Можете подойти и убедиться. А сейчас я выйду, если Вы не против.  
— С тобой покурить?  
Он едва удержался, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь дерзкую пошлость, но так откровенно нарываться было слишком подозрительно. Потому он покачал головой:  
— Сложный телефонный разговор.  
И раскусил ли он? Как в детстве: за минуту до того, как заходит кто-то из родителей, нырнуть под одеяло, затаиться и стараться дышать ровно, несмотря на бешеный стук сердца в груди. Потом же, когда становишься подростком, становится безразлично. Становится легче обманывать. И легче — спокойно дышать.  
Он взял ключ от чердака. Потом, конечно, скажет, что в курилке отловило какое-то нерадивое чудо (вище), и он разрешил перемычать устно — хоть с F на D. А потом будет пара. Лекция, где никто не посмеет заявить, что от него слишком тянет сигаретами, и соврать «я волнуюсь за тебя».  
Под тонкой водолазкой скрывается терновый… венец? Нет, ошейник. След грешной любви, адского огня, таящегося в мирном очаге. Обжегся, но не научился. Ничего, естественный отбор настигнет все равно. Он обвел пальцами, надавил, слабо прочитал буквы. Возлюбленный. Ложь и жестокость, как и все чувства. Без них, под маской, — легче.  
Он приподнял темную ткань, провел рукой по животу. Все-таки результат занятий самообороны был не только в том, что он научился давать отпор. Только толку в этом… Слишком поздно. Сигарета зачадила, немного отсыревшая, еще дома, от его слабости. Сжав её в зубах, он закатил водолазку до груди. Холодно.  
В одиночестве всегда холодно. Темно. Глухо. Но ему, за столько-то лет, можно было бы и привыкнуть к собственной ненужности. Пепел упал на пол, он снял очки, сделал еще пару затяжек, и, с силой опустил её на себя, чуть выше ремня, выдохнув, зашипев сквозь зубы. Коснулся раны пальцем, докуривая, налепил пластырь рядом с другим, на день старше, опустил водолазку на место и понял три вещи.  
Он хочет украсить ранами все тело.  
Он хочет умереть.  
И в этом ему нужна помощь.

«Ищу Господина. Готов на всё»  
Братья переглянулись между собой и усмехнулись. Очевидно, новичок, думающий, что «всё» — корсеты, плетки и наручники. Фотографий в профиле не было. В графе «интересы» числилось все, что можно было отметить.  
— Как думаешь, развод? — откинулся на плечо Йоджи. Нацуо еще крепче обнял его:  
— Хочешь — попробуем.  
— Давай. Он как раз в сети.  
Пальцы застучали по клавиатуре. Enter.  
«Я готов на все. Без преувеличений. Здоровье в норме. Высокий болевой порог.»  
— Напиши про… Золотой дождь, например.  
— Сам его делай, — брезгливо поморщился парень.  
— Тогда про огонь. Мы же хотели?..  
«Я не боюсь ни ожогов, ни ран. Мне нечего терять.»  
— Странный… — в унисон пробормотали они и опять переглянулись.  
«Я согласен на Death game. Я грешник и недостоин жить.»  
— Двинутый… Нацу, может, нафиг?  
— Может, про БДР расскажем?  
«Я знаком с тремя принципами. И добровольно и разумно соглашаюсь на все условия. Я хочу испытать напоследок невыносимую боль.»  
— Нас двое.  
«Вы доставите мне смертельную боль? Это единственное, чего я хочу.»  
— Мы согласны, — усмехнулся парень. — И этот «черный маз» будет плакать от счастья.

Настал день «Х». Они назначили встречу своему потенциальному придурку в боулинге, где работали, и мужчина совсем не ожидал, когда к нему подошел инструктор по боулингу со словами:  
— Черный Кот?  
Он спокойно кивнул. Даже если все это — чей-то прикол, хуже уже не станет. Паренек был пониже, ростом, наверное, с Рицку, но смотрел свысока даже снизу вверх. Каштаново-рыжеватые волосы убраны под кепку и в хвост.  
— А ты…  
— Нас двое. Ты знакомо выглядишь. Закажи инструктора, чтоб у меня повод был посидеть с тобой, а потом по коктейлю. Людей сейчас мало.  
Он послушно выполнил указания, и к ним присел еще один — женственный.  
— Твой Нижний?  
— Мы свитчи, — протянул тот. — Кажется, я тебя знаю. Ты случайно не гостил у Минами Рицу хоть раз?  
— Я немного у него жил, а вы, значит…  
— Его дети, — ухмыльнулся инструктор. — Папа все же наигрался? А мама? Какая прелесть, Нижний для всей семьи! Звучит почти как рекламный слоган.  
— Не в этом суть.  
— А в чем?  
Он замолчал.  
— Отвечай, белобрысый! — прошипел Нацуо.  
— Я хочу умереть.  
— В этом мы тебе не помощники, — выпалил Йоджи. — Мучать тебя перед самоубийством не будем, потому что статью откроют, доведение до, искать будут, скорее всего.  
— Я сделаю это только, когда все заживет. Или же поеду на море и утону. Идеально.  
— Неа, — усмехнулся инструктор. — Где же ты поздней осенью, почти зимой, найдешь подходящее место? Придется ждать до весны. Что-то ты не очень спешишь со смертью…  
— Какая вам разница, — он устало снял и начал протирать очки. — Все равно подохну.  
— И разве тебе незачем…  
— Да, — оборвал он. — Нет смысла.  
— Я не хочу этим заниматься, — ответил Йоджи и демонстративно отвернулся.  
— Мы посовещаемся, — оттянул его брат.  
— Не хочу. Он псих. Мне страшно, вдруг еще нас порешает…  
— Нашел чего бояться. Это же он тогда был, помнишь?  
Тогда мальчишки пришли со школы без обычных визгов и криков, в плохом настроении, ведь за контрольную опять мало баллов, даже если их сложить. Да и за прогулы родителей пообещали вызвать в школу, потому терять было нечего — к черту последние два урока, закинуть портфели и пойти на качели. Почти с порога услышали чьи-то низкие стоны. Не такие, как у папы.  
— Мама сорвала голос? — неуверенно прошептал Йоджи. Брат пожал плечами. Любопытство сгубило кошку, и два маленьких котенка подошли к приоткрытой двери. Вместо красивых маминых они увидели худые и костлявые ноги. Чужая прогнутая поясница, мокрая взмыленная кожа, намотанные на руку светлые волосы…  
— Сжимай кляп, Соби! Сжимай, а не стони!  
Он сжимал и стонал. Свободной рукой отец шлепал его по заднице, парень изо всех сил цеплялся за ковер. Отец отпустил, вышел и резко перевернул на спину. Они увидели повязку на глазах, искривленное лицо в слезах и, несмотря на это — стоящий колом член. Рицу вытащил кляп:  
— Нормально?  
— Да… Еще… Пожалуйста…  
Вместо ответа он медленно вошел полностью. Парень застонал, но его заткнули поцелуем, начиная набирать темп.  
— Взрослые… — протянул Йоджи чуть ли не восхищенно. Брат взял его за руку:  
— Идем отсюда.  
И вот, этот нескладный паренек превратился в сидящего перед ними довольно красивого мужчину. Нацуо вернул взгляд на брата:  
— Это идеальная месть, понимаешь?  
— Глупый, они бы все равно расстались.  
— Да я не об этом! Если он сейчас почему-то страдает, можно усугубить, чтобы он пострадал подольше. Больше боли ему, помнишь? Выполним — и ему «хорошо», и решимся на давние задумки…  
Узнавая план подробнее, Йоджи не понимал, чего ему хочется больше: убедить брата, что план дурацкий, или последить за выполнением. Наверное, все-таки второе. Потому он с тяжелым сердцем произнес:  
— Ладно. Я согласен.  
Мужчина абсолютно так же не изменил решение. В принципе, их ненависть была на руку. Возможно, не придется даже стараться. Телефон снова завибрировал. На экране высветилась синяя неоновая бабочка, заставка его Ученика, и потому он сбросил вызов.  
Ничего не случится. Скоро все закончится.

Блондин начал не спеша раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду рядом. Очки снял самыми последними, все же без них было не по себе…  
— Хмм…  
— Так вот ты какой, северный олень, — присвистнул Нацуо. — И ни тени стеснения…  
Он настороженно повел плечами и опустился на колени.  
— Прошу делать со мной все, чего пожелаете, господин.  
— Нас здесь двое, — протянул Йоджи. — Целуй мои ступни.  
Тот послушно коснулся их губами:  
— Слушаюсь, господин.  
— Убеди нас в том, что ты достоин, — два размытых силуэта слились в один большой. Нацуо сел на кресло, а Йоджи — ему на колени. — Накажи себя сам, и если мы будем довольны…  
Перед ним приземлилась небольшая коробочка. Лезвия. Он никогда не любил лезвия. «Но и себя ты никогда не любил», — ехидно протянул внутренний голос. Если резать предплечья, будет слишком заметно. Он провел по лезвию языком, чувствуя, как плоть медленно рассекается, представляя капли крови на кончике. Взял его зубами, наклонился, завел руки за спину, и, резко махнув головой, обжег себя непривычной полузабытой болью. «…Тебе же нравится?..» Поднял взгляд на сидящих парней, языком перевернул и поместил лезвие в губы, сжал их и попытался подвигать одной о другую. «…Ты действительно думал, что я тебя люблю?» Перевернул языком лезвие снова, хотел разрезать, но на руках защелкнулись наручники, а заломивший их Нацуо пробормотал:  
— Я тебе поверил. Выплевывай лезвие.  
С губ медленно сползала одинокая капелька. Йоджи слизнул её:  
— Но ты будешь делать все. Ты — всего лишь наша кукла.  
— И мы тебя можем разбить.  
— Я согласен, господа.  
— Мы не хотим всяких плеток, это скучно.  
— Вязать тебя — это долго. А вот экспериментировать…  
— Я согласен даже на Смертельную игру, — спокойно сказал он. Они переглянулись:  
— Посмотрим. Удались на балкон.  
Он поклонился и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Он ненормальный, — мягко произнес младший, взлохмачивая гладкие волосы. — Про Смертельную игру заладил, будущий самоубийца. Что делать будем?  
— Был бы я нашим отцом, нагло заявил бы: «Оттрахаем по первое число!», но здесь и впрямь не поможет.  
— Нацуо, мне стыдно.  
— Разве тебе не хочется попр…  
— Конечно, хочется, но есть предчувствие, что нам головы снимут.  
— Мы уже взрослые! — оскорблено прошипел старший. — И можем делать все, что хотим.  
— Мы и так… Что будем делать с ним?  
— То, что и планировали, в конце концов, он за этим и пришел, перемежая все-таки методом старого доброго папочки.  
— Но…  
— Йоджи, хочешь — иди вместо этого погуляй. Или становись рядом с ним, я сам все сделаю.  
Судя по нахмуренным бровям, разговор был окончен. Младший вздохнул.  
— Нам хватит смазки и антисептиков?  
— У нас все есть, еще с тех неудачных разов, — немного оттаял брат. — Будем действовать аккуратно.  
— А начнем с чего? С огня?  
— Да. Спирт есть?  
— Конечно.  
Мужчина все так же равнодушно стоял на коленях.  
— Мы решили, что тебе не помешает немного искры. Иди сюда.  
Пока Йоджи оглаживал его, расстегивал наручники, снимал со стола скатерть вместе со всем содержимым и укладывал Нижнего, Нацуо искал деревянные палочки, обработанные льняным маслом, и марлю. Любой спирт не подходил, и они пару месяцев назад довольно-таки намучались в поисках, пока не додумались заказать через интернет, но так и не решились попробовать на хоть ком-то.  
— Хочешь видеть, что с тобой происходит?  
— Да, господин.  
— Перевернись на спину. Сейчас мы будем играть с огнем.  
Спирт холодной струйкой пролился на живот. Он немного вздрогнул.  
— Йоджи, привяжи. И пупок прикрой чем-то.  
Он привязал его плечи и бедра, искренне надеясь, что он не опрокинет дешевый обеденный стол. Пока что блондин выглядел спокойным, но на деле оказался бы диким. Палочка собрала излишки и после щелчка форсункой мягко загорелась.  
— Красиво, да?  
— Сделайте и меня красивым.  
— Сейчас. Йо-тян, тряпку приготовь.  
Ощущения были странными. Не то, чтобы он ожидал, что вспыхнет как факел, но это было больно и горячо, и чем дольше, тем…  
— Туши!  
Холодная тряпка затушила пламя и остудила.  
— Посмотри, ожогов нет?  
— Новых — нет.  
— Давай немного подождем. Как тебе, Нижний?  
Он сглотнул и потупил взгляд:  
— Интересно.  
— Какой ты немногословный… — протянул Нацуо и ударил его по все же необожженному месту. — Интересно… А еще?  
— Горячо. Приятно. Больно.  
— Чуть получше, но все-таки не то. Может, не тушить тебя…  
— Мне все рав…  
Второй удар был прямо в солнечное сплетение, и он резко выдохнул. Перед глазами потолок расплывался неясными темными кругами.  
— Если ты бревно, я кину тебя в костер, — осклабился парень.  
— Не сейчас, Нацуо! — оборвал его брат. — Продолжим!  
Это ощущение нравилось мужчине и на руках, и на ногах, и даже на шрамах, и с каждым разом пара действовала все увереннее, теперь меняясь ролями и пробуя делать все в одиночку, стоя друг у друга на страховке.  
— Как тебе, бревно?  
— Замечательно, господин, — заплетающимся языком выговорил он. Щеки порозовели, глаза опьянели, и, в отличие от начала сеанса, он даже не дергался, когда горел. Он повернулся и к другому. — Спасибо Вам, господин!  
— Развяжи его, Нацу. А я хочу…  
— Ах, кто во вкус вошел…  
Он счастливо смотрел на двух целующихся Верхних, которые прижались друг к другу бедрами, и отчаянно хотел к ним. Некоторая часть пыталась слабо протестовать, называя его подстилкой и шлюхой, но, в то же время, разве он не такой? Разве его не сделали таким? Если он такой нужен, то…  
Руки скользили, успокаивали и возбуждали. Соски парни защипнули прищепками, изредка дергая и теребя. Он уже давно слез со стола, добился разрешения ласкать их руками, когда они целуются, а палочка в члене, которую почти сразу с любовью поставил ему один из Господ, почти не мешала, даже нет, она помогала, ему казалось, что из-за неё-то у него стоит. Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, ногами синхронно гладили по стволу, как все оборвалось.  
Он немного испуганно посмотрел на оставшегося на диване Господина.  
— Ему позвонили, щеночек, — улыбнулся он. — Сейчас Йо-тян откроет, отвертится и вернется. Иди сюда.  
— Нацуо!  
— Ох, ладно. Подожди. Теперь я понимаю, почему отец на тебя купился. Сейчас.  
— Нацу, это папа. Спросил, не у нас ли находится — цитирую — одна шизанутая на всю голову Бабочка, которую её Верхний неделю ищет? Я сказал, что не у нас, но, кажется, он не поверил.  
— Блин. История обретает новый поворот.  
Вернувшись в комнату, они увидели, как он касается рукой истекающей головки, тут же отдергивает руку и шаловливо смотрит, будто не у дел.  
— Хотя плевать на отца!  
Уже вытянули эту палочку, он бурно кончил, и разложили на диване: такого доступного, готового на все, в том числе и на контроль дыхания, но раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Нацу, теперь ты иди, — отмахнулся Йоджи, не отрываясь от сладкого опытного блондина.  
Ситуация повторилась с точностью наоборот.  
— Йоджи!  
В коридоре стоял молодой человек с ушками и хвостом.  
— Извините, а у Вас случайно нет Агацумы Соби? Я от Сенсея.  
— Чего? — мурлыкнул он. — Мы у своих игрушек паспорта не спрашиваем, и кто вообще такой Сенсей?..  
— Тот, кто вам, засранцы, по первое число наваляет, — мрачно вышел из-за спины Рицу. — Отдавайте парня, он в неадеквате.  
— Но он и сейчас такой.  
— Выводите и отдавайте! — рявкнул он так, что у парней под халатами все упало.  
Вывести его из интересного состояния они все-таки не посмели, потому уговорили-приказали одеться и вручили-передали ошеломленному Рицке, который выдержал худого, но внезапно потяжелевшего Нижнего, но не выдержал долгого и развратного поцелуя в лифте.  
— Ты чего?  
Он полез рукой в чужую ширинку, прижал к стене подъезда, не обращая внимания на протесты, и снова полез целоваться, но брюнет оттолкнул его:  
— Да что ты творишь?! С ума сошел?! Соби!  
Блондин пьяно улыбнулся, опираясь на его плечо. Провел пальцами по губам, по груди, скрытой курткой, взъерошил волосы и подергал за ушки.  
— Смешно… Настоящие?  
— Дома поговорим, — сердито бросил парень и затащил Наставника в такси.

— И что это было? Зачем? Почему, Соби?  
— Какая разница, ты вернулся… — он обнял Рицку и обмяк. Парень немного подождал.  
— Тебе плохо? Ты спишь?  
— А? Нет… Все хорошо… Ты со мной?  
— Я и так с тобой. Успокойся.  
— Люблю тебя, Сей. Хоть ты и плохой.  
— Я не Сеймей, — начал опять злиться котенок. — Сколько ты выпил?  
— Немножко, перед сеансом для храбрости. А кто ты тогда? И где мы?  
— Приди в себя! Сколько конкретно?  
— Сколько надо. Не сердись, Се…  
— Перестань! — вскрикнул он. — Я не Сеймей! Как ты вообще мог подумать?!  
— А кто т…  
Шлеп! Звонкая пощечина, и голова мотнулась, а блондин, кажется, что-то понял…  
— Извини. Я плохой. Накажи меня за сегодня.  
Он начал раздеваться, остановился на нижнем белье, высунул из штанов ремень и протянул его Рицке.  
— Возьми. Как встать? Как обычно?  
Он кивнул. Взял в руки ремень.  
— Знаешь, Соби, я объясню тебе, за что ты получаешь каждый удар. Вот это — за психи и побег. Мы могли поговорить, и все могло бы кончиться по-другому. Вот это — за то, что не выслушал, отклонял звонки. Вот это — за то, что пошел к другим, а вот это — за твои совершенно глупые желания.  
— Что в них глупого? — дрожащим голосом произнес блондин. Брюнет встал на колени и притянул к себе:  
— Твоя смерть была бы глупым и вредным событием. Мне было бы плохо без тебя.  
Он покраснел и всхлипнул. Сеймей бы никогда такого не сказал.  
— Я должен наказать тебя еще за многое: за недоверие и молчание, например, но будет полезнее, если в качестве наказания ты обо всем расскажешь. Как это было, Соби? Твои отношения с моим братом с самого начала.  
— Только не смотри на меня…  
— Я лучше буду обнимать. Говори.  
И он подчинился.  
— Это случилось, когда я только поступил. Мне всегда было одиноко. Мы познакомились в чате, и я в него влюбился. Он был таким интересным и красивым…  
— Давай приляжем. Я не смотрю на тебя, но на полу можно простудиться.  
Они перебрались на кровать.  
— Он и привел меня в мир БДСМ, ничего не говоря. Он связывал, наказывал, и это было игрой. Ему нравилось, поэтому нравилось и мне, но, наверное, подчиняться — моя натура, и после всех событий мне все еще нравится.  
— А когда он тебя… — запинаясь, начал Рицка. Нижний склонил голову еще ниже:  
— А это и не он. Отчасти.  
— В смысле?  
— Он меня не любил. Играл, скрываясь под милыми фразами. Он, оказывается, другого любил. Другому хотелось. Правда, хотелось с ним, только именно ему не хотелось заниматься этим до окончания школы. Вот и решили дилемму…  
Котенок сжал в объятиях замолчавшего Соби, и тот продолжил:  
— Ничего. Сначала глаза завязали, целовали, — больно не было. Потом связали, было прикольно. Я даже возбудился, а потом внезапно понял, что их двое, хоть и стараются таиться. Услышал скрежет ножичка, и за каждый вскрик меня царапали по спине, как оказалось, именно Возлюбленный. Ник у него такой был на сайте, у Сеймея… Было страшно. Он смеялся, другой меня трахал, они целовались… Было больно, особенно в конце, когда он со спины перешел на шею со своими царапинами, а в раздраженную мокрую от того, другого, задницу ввел маркер или что-то типа того. Он к тому времени уже провел другого до двери, мы остались одни, он развязал, но все тело болело, мышцы затекли, я не мог шевельнуться. Тогда он по-другому меня связал, перевернул на спину… И пальцами туда, где маркер, заканчивал терновый венок, облизывал шею, и…  
«Соби… Бесполезный, нелюбимый… Ничего, я заставлю тебя кончить»  
Его родители, застывшие в дверях.  
Скорая помощь, полиция, мальчик — уже без ушек, но не захотевший давать показания, потому что «Я же люблю его! Как он мог…». Чужой отец, поддерживающий больше собственного, осуждающий своего сына, и выступивший как свидетель обвинения. Никто, правда, не узнал, что насильников было двое: Сеймей, как оказалось, действительно любил того, другого, все брал на себя, а Соби не мог приходить туда, в зал суда, после первого раза, когда увидел ненавидящий взгляд и ухмылку своего бывшего парня.  
Собственный отец, предприниматель, в гневе, мать в шоке. Отречение от него, некоторая сумма денег: «Вот тебе на первое время, но ты больше сюда не явишься», приговор. Непонятно, как жить дальше и можно ли вообще дальше жить… Больница, шрамы, косые взгляды одногруппников, которых он догонял с бешеной скоростью, не ел, не спал, и все это — только потому, что…  
— Тише, тише, не плачь… — зашептал, зашуршал Рицка, сполз к нему, вытирая слезы, бережно, нежно касаясь лица, пряча и устраивая на своем плече, путаясь в мешающих волосах. — Ты ни в чем не виноват. Все прошло…  
— Я боюсь. Боюсь прошлого, боюсь любить и привязываться к кому-то, это всегда заканчивалось плохо, и…  
— Тише. Я с тобой.  
— Сейчас ты со мной, а потом? Ни во что и никому не верю…  
«Это проходит», — подумал парень, а вслух сказал:  
— Поговорим потом. Спокойной ночи, Соби.  
Ему было невыносимо жалко блондина, но кроме того, он чувствовал ярость и злость на всех, кто сделал Нижнего таким несчастным. Хотелось отмотать время назад и прибить старшего брата, поссорить еще до того, как все произошло, и посмотреть, каким чудесным вырос тот, неиспорченный Агацума Соби. А еще хотелось, чтобы он никогда больше не плакал. Не то, чтобы он влюбился, просто осознал в полной мере, насколько Наставник все-таки силен и замечателен.  
Блондин, успокоившись, уснул, и Рицка смотрел на него, пока и сам не провалился в сон.

Во сне Сеймей снова издевательски смеялся. Уже не тот красивый-ушастый, а нынешний, слегка потрепанный жизнью, с семьей и ребенком.  
«Ты надеешься убежать от меня? К малышу Рицке?»  
«Уйди», — хотел сказать он, но бинты завернулись вокруг него, словно пленка на мумификации. Ни пошевельнуться, ни сказать, только мычать и слабо трепыхаться.  
«А малыш Рицка выдержит ли твою похотливую натуру? Ты Нижний, и ты подчинишься любому, кто поманит за собой!»  
«Неправда! И я не хочу ломать ему жизнь, как ты сломал мою, я отпущу его после обучения, он свободен…»  
Каким-то неведомым образом Сеймей понимал или читал его мысли.  
«Он-то, может, и свободен, но не ты. В любой миг я дерну за поводок, терновый венец натянется, и ты придешь. Потому что ты сломан мной, ты моя игрушка, и мы связаны…»  
Он попытался дернуться, ударить, разбить мираж, и проснулся. Рядом тихо сопел Рицка. Нужно было покурить, раздумать над этим. Конечно, в чем-то Сеймей из сна и прав. И убежать от него хочется, и дать свободу мальчику, и «похотливая натура» — он подчинится, конечно, не любому, но уже подчинялся тем, кто выбрал его, ни капли не возражая. Принимал свою судьбу такой, какой она есть, плыл по течению, и только сейчас понял — можно выбрать течение, по которому плыть. Можно и самому бороться со стихией, не ждать, куда вывезет. И это будет правильно.  
Терновый венок… Символ грешной любви и страданий. Он больше не даст поводок тому, кто нанес его. Нужно выгонять призраки прошлого из своей жизни, иначе будущему будет некуда прийти. Надпись «Возлюбленный» — как метка, как связь.  
Так вот что он имел в виду…  
…Лезвие почти закончило свою работу, как:  
— Соби! Что ты творишь?!  
Подлетел, возмущенно дал оплеуху, будто зная, что он не ответит, застыл со звенящим беспокойством во взгляде. Прекрасный, ты прекрасный, Рицка…  
Нечего сказать.  
— Ты снова за старое?! Разве мы не выяснили, что ты ни в чем не виноват?!  
— Это не наказание, а избавление.  
— Что ты несешь…  
Снова оплеуха, но в этот раз руку перехватили и почти нежно завели за спину. Котенок зашипел от боли и неожиданности.  
— Так надо, Комета. Мне это необходимо. Можно я закончу работу?  
Он дернулся, вырвался.  
— Если тебе это нужнее, заканчивай! А я ухожу, не хочу видеть этого.  
«Ну и уходи», — сказал бы раньше Нижний.  
— Там, на плите — чайник. Завари нам чаю, пожалуйста. Я не хочу отпускать тебя без завтрака. Очень прошу: подожди.  
Но парень и сам кипел как чайник, захлопнул двери, ринулся к вещам, и, будто поджидая момент, когда Соби закончит, распахнул дверь в ванную опять:  
— Закончил? Надеюсь, что ночная исповедь хоть немного помогла. Я никогда и никому не расскажу этого, останусь рядом и хочу продолжить обучение, но мне стыдно за Вас, Наставник. Поэтому мы опять переходим на Вы. Я не могу называть на «ты» человека, который мне ни капли не доверяет. Вы можете позвонить мне, когда надумаете — продолжать или не продолжать обучение. Номер Вы знаете. До свидания.  
Входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, Рицка выбежал на улицу, к остановке, Соби растерянно посмотрел в зеркало на перечеркнутую надпись «Возлюбленный», которая по свежей ране кровоточила. Достал какую-то мазь, помазал. Выпил кофе, еще покурил.  
Позвонил своему Ученику, полностью принимая правила игры.  
Тот назначил на следующее занятие шибари.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________  
> c F на D — грубо говоря, с 2 на 3.  
> Золотой дождь — урофилия.  
> Игры с огнем — если еще не поняли или заинтересовались, то вот вам парочка довольно интересных красивых демонстраций — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P24VslaOD-U, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXjvsxmImqQ  
> Смертельная игра — выдумка автора, т.к. это не БДСМ, скажем так, а медленное убийство с согласием жертвы. Жертва, разумеется, считает, что находится в здравом уме, но принципам БДР это не соответствует: безопасность не соблюдена, добровольность и разумность — формальны.  
> Палочка в члене — уретральная мастурбация (сначала я думала написать об этом подробнее, но пробежавшись по ссылкам, охренела. НЕ ДАЙ БОГ О_О»)  
> Шибари — японское искусство эротического связывания веревкой.)


	8. Часть 7. С другой стороны

Яей посмеивался над страданиями все еще нетрезвого и сонного Рицки, который вытаскивал из автомата четвертую банку кофе.  
— Вечер удался?..  
Друг мутным взглядом окинул коридор.  
— Да ну его.  
— Неужели плохо было? Ни одна киса ушек не лишила бедненького котеночка, — притворно засюсюкал тот, но потянулся в карман рюкзака. — Держи как помощь братскому народу.  
— Это что?..  
— Антипохмелин. Не знаю, как он с кофе сочетается, но, если что, тебе станет плохо, и алкоголь из организма выйдет.  
Девушка подошла сзади и игриво постучала пальчиками по плечу.  
— Привет, Рицкен!  
— Ооо… — тихо ухмыльнулся Яей и, как настоящий друг, так же тихо ретировался.  
— Привет, Накано… — ее имени он не помнил в упор.  
— Ямато. Как ты мог забыть мое имя, после всего, что между нами было? — надула губки она. Он пошевелил извилинами:  
— Мы целовались вчера пару раз.  
— Жестокий…  
— И все, — поспешно кинул он. — Я все помню.  
— Твои ушки — тоже, — рассмеялась она. — Угости даму кофе. Она с тобой ночь провела.  
— Ой. Извини.  
Он пошуршал в карманах. Мелочи как раз на одну банку и оставалось.  
— Держи.  
— Спасибо. И я тебя угощу.  
С не очень мелкой купюры посыпалась довольно внушительная горка сдачи.  
— Как ты?  
— Туда больше ни ногой. Было слишком весело.  
— Пфф, глупышка. Там еще круче зачастую. Только я туда больше тоже ни ногой, — отхлебнула она.  
— Почему?  
— Меня заковали в оковы любви. И параллельно — в кучу условий, но в этом ничего плохого.  
— Понятно…  
— Не печалься, мальчик. Все будет в порядке.  
— Я не знаю, что делать…  
— Если твой препод — не зверь, он поймет. Правда, вряд ли ему будет приятно, ты ж малолетка, тем более, что, наверное, он предпочитает женщин…  
— Нет. Я совершенно точно знаю, что мужчин.  
— Тогда у тебя есть шанс, — улыбнулась она, отхлебывая опять. — Любишь его — признайся. Не любишь — не морочь голову.  
— Как у тебя все просто…  
— Незачем усложнять.  
Она посмотрела вдаль, помахала кому-то рукой и в три глотка допила кофе:  
— Бывай, ушастый. Удачи. И не будь тряпкой.  
Легко сказать.  
Он почти отчаялся дозвониться Бабочке, и потому начал с новой силой зависать на темном сайте. Смотрел на новости, на записи и фотографии, читал блоги Верхних и Нижних со всей Японии. Завидовал. Порывался и написать, но после трех-четырех непрочитанных писем в первые дни блондин заблокировал своего Ученика. Наверное, это можно автоматом зачесть как разрыв. Окончание Обучения. Но он не привык не доводить дела до конца. Даже поссорившись, Аояги Рицка дорывался до сути ссоры, до понимания, почему все так получилось, потому что не успокаивался, если не знал, в чем дело.  
Судя по «желанию» общаться, в этот раз он потерял покой на долгое-долгое время. Он обвинял себя, хотя было не в чем, потому что за брата точно не отвечает. Он грустил, не понимая ни слова на лекциях и еле перебарывая себя, чтобы ходить в университет. По словам Сенсея, Агацумы не было видно в клубе, но на работе он появлялся. По иронии как раз в университете он и работал, только в другом, художественном. Младшим преподавателем. Он попытался заговорить с ним после работы, но тщетно — Бабочка закрылся в себе, отстранился от мира, и даже Сенсей говорил, что блондина как мешком прибили. Он не до конца понимал, кто же они друг к другу: друзья, враги, бывшие любовники или же тот любит Бабочку почти отцовской любовью, но не ревновал. Старший доминант уже знал имя человека, сломавшего его любимому ученику жизнь. Рвался поговорить, ответить, но Рицка зачем-то оберегал брата, интуитивно подозревая, что одним разговором точно не закончится.  
«В мое время с ним было все легче и одновременно сложнее», — говорил Сенсей, имея в виду подростковую замкнутую, но еще не сформировавшуюся натуру, и парень понимал: завоевывать доверие опять будет сложно. Потому что Нижний, несмотря на покорность, был упрям. И удержать его было…  
Он даже не понимал, зачем именно удерживать. Не хотелось расставаться. Казалось, будто они подходят друг другу, что по предпочтениям, что по характерам, что по внешнему сочетанию. Но больше всего хотелось Соби спасти.  
«Как ты? Все еще дежуришь около его дома?»  
«Нет, он не замечает меня в упор»  
Впрочем, Сенсею тоже хотелось спасти парня. Как в тот раз, когда его выгнали из дома.  
«А как Вы справлялись с ним? Как мирились?»  
«Очень помогали занятия любовью»  
По нему никогда не поймешь, серьезен или издевается.  
«Но в твоем случае может и не помочь»  
Серьезно издевается.  
Студент вдруг заметил новое объявление на сайте.  
«Ищу Доминанта. Готов на все»  
Почему-то он занесен в черный список этого пользователя, как и в список Бабочки, хотя ни разу не общался. Сенсей, модератор, захотел восстановить справедливость, но получил лишь один ответ: по возрастному цензу. Впрочем, человек подозрительно быстро нашел кого-то и удалился.  
«Очередной ненормальный или цивил. Или за деньги», — сказал Ритсу, но котенок почему-то не перестал волноваться.  
Впрочем, Сенсей начал, когда Нагиса сообщила, что написала ему ради интереса, но не подошла. В её анкете стоял ритуальный возраст — 7 лет.

Если честно, Рицка не понял, как Сенсей нашел Соби. Дни проходили в оцепеневшем тормозном раздумье, несмотря на то, что обычно они не виделись и не слишком много общались в промежутках между «занятиями». Ему казалось, что между ними выросла большая стена, разрушить которую у него не хватило бы сил, потому он был несказанно рад помощи кого-то третьего.  
Он позвонил в дверь. Сенсей одобрительно сжал руку на его плече:  
— Хотя бы спросить.  
Дверь раскрыл весьма взмыленный парнишка с туманными глазами.  
— Извините, а у Вас случайно нет Агацумы Соби? Я от Сенсея.  
— Чего? — мурлычуще протянул он и начал заливать, что он и слухом таких не слыхал, но из-за спины вышел Сенсей. Тогда он что-то пролепетал про неадекватность.  
— Выводите и отдавайте! — командно крикнул он, и парень окончательно сник, пошел к другому, длинноволосому, который выглянул из комнаты, опершись на косяк.  
Когда они вывели одетого блондина, Комета сначала подумал, что неадекватность — это наркотики, но учуял не слишком уловимый запах спирта от кожи. Значит, пили. Уже чуть лучше. Сенсей улыбнулся и зашел к ним, а они с Соби…  
Только он успел нажать кнопку, как почувствовал уверенные теплые руки на своем лице, а затем и мягкие, чудесные губы, заставившие почти забыть о том, что так не полагается, ведь между ними не может быть отношений. Хотя поцелуи чудесные, что бы Нижний не говорил о своем табу. Они оторвались друг от друга, прошли пару шагов, и мужчина, будто находясь с ним на одной волне, которая вовсе не против, прижал его к стене лифта. И Рицка впервые почувствовал, насколько Соби выше, крупнее и старше. Сопротивление было возможно, но очень затруднительно, поцелуи сводили с ума, но он все-таки смог оттолкнуть мужчину после нескольких движений по своему члену.  
— Да что ты творишь?! С ума сошел?! Соби!  
Блондин пьяно улыбнулся, опираясь на его плечо. Парень застыл под его оценивающе проводящей рукой, но не показал ни похоти, ни страха, хотя оба чувства противоречиво, но гармонично захватили его сердце. И, словно читая мысли, он подергал за ушки:  
— Смешно… Настоящие?  
— Дома поговорим, — сердито бросил парень и затащил Наставника в такси.

В машине негромко играла музыка. Таксист не сказал ни слова, даже когда увидел, что старший отключился и удобно устроил голову на плече.  
— Извините, мой старший брат напился, — первым начал Рицка, но водитель оборвал его:  
— Ничего страшного.  
Его произношение было каким-то странным, не очень похожим на японское.  
— Извините, а Вы иностранец?  
— Да. Китаец, а что?  
— Простите. Все в порядке.  
— Японцы — нация, которая все время извиняется. Молодой человек, может, перестанете доказывать данный сомнительный факт?  
Он хотел еще раз извиниться, но вовремя одернул сам себя. Мужчина что-то пробормотал на своем языке, нечто матерное, судя по интонации, и парень почувствовал злость на выскочку в чужой стране, на тех двух, напоивших Нижнего, на бегавшего от него и на себя. В таком состоянии нельзя проводить сессию. В таком состоянии небезопасно наказывать, можно перегнуть палку, потому необходимо перетерпеть по-тихому.  
За окном мелькал неспящий город. Огоньки и неоновые вывески, фонари и уютные окна. Гуляющие парочки и спешащие офисные клерки. Где-то недалеко метро, но с таким Бабочкой туда спускаться как минимум неловко. Притом сейчас — час пик, люди с работы возвращаются, с курсов, домой спешат и куда-либо еще, в то же общежитие, например… Кстати, надо позвонить Яёю, чтобы прикрыл, да и с Юйко посидят по-домашнему в кои-то веки. Постепенно он начал успокаиваться.  
Интересно, какой должна быть девушка, чтобы понравиться ему? Прикрыв глаза, он начал фантазировать, но тут перед ними промелькнул старый сон про Бабочку в кимоно и шибари. Делал ли бы он такое со своей девушкой? Наверняка бы, делал. В голову упорно полезли картинки, как они дарят друг другу ушки, но он увидел лицо «девушки», и он недовольно встряхнулся. Зациклился на их неясных отношениях, черт возьми. Будто больше не на чем! Девушка все упорнее и упорнее приобретала черты спящего Нижнего, но в постели была ангелочком с сумасшедшими поцелуями. Как же много было практики у Агацумы Соби? Это был тот, кто однажды баловал его? Или же тот, кто изнасиловал? Он же сам говорил, что это был любимый человек. Или же практика была уже потом, после этих двух, на развязных вписках типа той, с которой его только что вытащили? Он понимал, что секс — доказательство любовных отношений, но не понимал телесные отношения без любви. Это казалось ему грязным, но Нижний, сонно нащупывающий очки на носу, таким почему-то не казался.  
— Привет. А куда мы?  
— К тебе. Нам уже близко. Не засыпай.  
— Я не сплю…  
— Соби, ключи где?  
— Потайной карман плаща, — зевнул он, вновь ложась на плечо.

Когда Нижний начал путать его с братом, злость вернулась на место. Он не удержался, дал пощечину, и реакция изумила — вместо того, чтобы прийти в себя, блондин протянул ремень и попросил наказания. Объяснил, за что каждый удар. Парни тогда, на пороге, сказали что-то про Смертельную игру, и он понял, что Нижний был готов даже умереть. Зачем? Это было бы бессмысленно и грустно, о чем он и сообщил. Старший расчувствовался, покраснел, всхлипнул, и это показалось начинающему Верхнему невероятно трогательным и милым, но решения совсем не изменило.  
Бабочка должен рассказать все. И сейчас легче приказать ему сделать это.  
— Только не смотри на меня…  
При «исповеди» Нижнего стало очень жалко. Он был сам на себя не похож: маленький, сгорбившийся, спрятавшийся, желающий превратиться в точку. У Рицки не было слов, чтобы сделать ему лучше, утешить, но он все понимал.  
— Тише, тише, не плачь…  
Вот так, подползти к нему, утереть слезы бережно, нежно, как любимому ребенку, ведь, кажется, никто и никогда его искренне не любил. Покачивать в объятиях, прятать от мира, гладить по запутанным волосам, стянутым черной резинкой и переубеждать, что все прошло, что теперь все в порядке, все будет в порядке, не нужно бояться и клин клином вышибает. Понимать, что вряд ли это подействовало, раздумывать, что бы еще сделать хорошего, но все-таки постепенно успокоить дорогого Нижнего.  
Все это было необходимо как воздух.  
А во сне, кстати, Агацума Соби выглядит почти как та девушка из мечтаний в такси…

Когда увидел, как из-под лезвия выходит глубокая алая полоса, он понял, что все ночные старания были тщетны. Сломанные игрушки иногда невозможно починить, и почему он вообще подумал, что удастся? Первый и последний блин комом. Сорвался.  
— Соби! Что ты творишь?!  
Возмущение выплеснулось настолько звонкой оплеухой, что после неё у самого Рицки болела рука. Все бессмысленно, а в синем взгляде читается неясная, больная любовь. Он что, снова принимает его за старшего брата? Идея фикс или простое издевательство? Какая-то чушь об избавлении. Он не верит в избавление от боли через боль ровно с тех пор, как мать чуть не расшибла ему голову вазой, то есть с самого глубокого детства. «Милый, это будет нашим маленьким секретиком, ты упал. Ты же любишь маму? Любишь, да?»  
Нижний настолько спокоен, будто совсем не он сейчас режется лезвием. Чертов мазохист, ты же вроде не любил игры с кровью! Глядя на твою спину, вспоминая причину, оно-то вполне логично и ясно. Но зачем тогда ты этим занимаешься?!  
Снова оплеуха, но неожиданно сильная рука технично перехватывает запястье и заводит его за спину, умудрившись ничего не смахнуть Рицкой на пол и не свалить парня в узкой ванной. Он шипит от несправедливости и того, что запястье, кажется, на память Нижнему и останется, если тот не отпустит. Опять бред про необходимость, и он вырывается, фыркает, разъяренный, а в синих глазах почти философское спокойствие. Как он так может?! Почему?!  
Чайник ему поставить, не отпустит без завтрака… Да кому оно нужно, притворство, лицемерие? Ты и так чудесный хозяин, прекрасно знаю… Но какой ты человек? Что с тобой?!  
Дверь хлопает так, что чуть не слетает с петель, и Рицка готов дать слово, что сейчас Соби продолжает чертову линию. Ну и пусть. Если ему самовредительство дороже доверия, пускай так и будет, хотел бы сказать брюнет, но правда в том, что Нижний ему слишком дорог. Одевается, обувается и все-таки метнулся на кухню поставить чайник. И только тогда открыл дверь. Сказал все, что думает, предоставил выбор, которого никогда не было. Дал свободу.  
Убежал, хлопнув входной дверью. В этот раз ненамеренно, сквозняк виноват. Если он все-таки больше не позвонит, Рицка не знает, что же делать дальше. В автобусе чуть ли не плачет, сидя у окна, смотря на мокрые улицы и цветные зонтики, нагоняющие еще большее уныние. Включает телефон, там пропущенные и СМСки от Яёя — Юйко-тян опять волнуется за друга-косильщика. Хорошо все-таки иметь друзей.  
— Да, Шиоири. Я в общагу еду. Все в порядке.  
— Неужели тебя отвергли?  
Да если бы в этом все дело…  
— Потом поговорим.  
Он бредет к общаге, а ушки нервно дергаются от капель дождя. Он не любит таскать с собой зонтик, и становится смешно от того, что даже за такую мелочь приходится расплачиваться. Низкий голос девушки в наушниках мелко дробится, затихает и становится мелодией вызова.  
— Рицка-сан, обучение продолжается. Я хочу, чтобы Вы были моим учеником и прежде.  
Он не показывает радости, возникшей где-то в глубине души. Слишком мало, чтобы делиться с кем-либо. Он устал за эти несколько недель. Безумно устал.  
— Хорошо, Агацума-сан. Что-то еще?  
— Я прошу, назовите тему следующего занятия. А еще время и дату, если можно.  
— Шибари, — первое, что приходит на ум. — Об остальном договоримся позже.  
— Идет. До свидания, Рицка-сан.  
— До свидания, Агацума-сан.  
Почти формальный разговор, но усталость отступает ровно настолько, чтобы поспать и объясниться с вернувшимися с пар друзьями.

Чуть позже он жалеет об опрометчивом шаге. Шибари… В интернете, конечно, есть нечто, но пока не попробуешь, не поймешь. Он мельком жалуется на это Сенсею и получает странный ответ: «В принципе, можешь попробовать». «Но я хотел на Агацуме…» — пишет наивный котенок, и за другим концом связи Минами Рицу смеется над ним.  
«Да не на мне же. Я научу тебя основным приемам, если хочешь. На тренажере».  
О тренажере для столь тонкого дела Рицка слышит впервые. Любопытно. Приезжает.  
Видит, что это огромная шарнирная кукла, не в рост человека, но чуть выше пояса, и сам смеется вместе с Сенсеем.  
Напоследок тот говорит ему:  
— А почему бы не преподнести нашему непослушному Нижнему небольшой сюрприз?  
Задумка странная, но интересная, и парень принимает её, не забыв поотнекиваться, что Бабочка — вовсе не Нижний ему, а Наставник, и нечего тут, мол, придумать. Сенсей, конечно, соглашается с ним. Для виду, ведь видит по лицам, что чувства, если не одинаковы, то очень похожи, а это значит, что скоро все раскроется.


	9. Chapter 9

Он внимательно слушал предложения по рационализации и отчеты преподавателей о проделанной работе. Блондин же был какой-то отстраненный, но без предыдущих плохих предчувствий. Заведующий кафедрой решил особо его не трогать. Пока что.  
— Все свободны. Спасибо за внимание. Агацума-сан, останьтесь.  
Он поднял синие глаза, смотря снизу вверх. Минами-сенсей облокотился на стол.  
— Я что-то делаю не так, сенсей?  
— Нет, что ты. Я не об учебных планах… Соби.  
Его манеры всегда завораживали Нижнего. Самый первый, самый лучший Верхний, который у него был, тот, кто показал, что мужской любви не стоит чураться даже после плохого опыта, и тот, кто заставил его быть собой, а не сломанной игрушкой. И в то же время он отчетливо понимал — их отношения давно изжили себя невозможностью и нежеланием перейти на следующую ступень. К тому же времена, когда тому льстило обожание студента, канули в Лету, оставив после себя сладкий отголосок, заключавшийся в подобном взгляде снизу вверх, покорном и все еще немного любящем, но уже не одержимом, скорее, любящим как дорогого друга, отдалившегося по вине обстоятельств. Это хорошо.  
— …Ты согласен?  
— Я немного отвлекся.  
— Ты согласен поучаствовать в учебном сеансе шибари?  
— А кого мы будем обучать?  
— Какая тебе разница, — улыбнулся он, и Соби догадался, улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Согласен.  
Сюрприз, и некоторой его части хотелось позвонить своему временному Верхнему, обломать ученика, но в то же время он не должен был. Пускай так. Пускай тот сам устраивает границы в их отношениях, он же будет соблюдать дистанцию, кружить рядом, ожидать приглашения… Стоп. Мысли уходили явно не туда. Какого приглашения?..  
Он помотал головой, отгоняя чертовок. За поцелуи в лифте было немного стыдно, гораздо больше съедала совесть — имел ли он право отказаться? Не рассказывать о прошлом, не тормошить и не волноваться? Кто этот мальчик ему? Брат насильника, Ученик, светлый лучик? Нет, он определенно не мог отказаться.  
Ведь это наказание.  
Вся его жизнь состоит из преступлений, любимых, совершаемых с радостью и тайной надеждой — а вдруг за них будет такая плата, что я проснусь ото сна, от повседневного существования? И только чувствуя боль, он живет, а не существует. С некоторым удивлением, в шумном кафетерии за чашкой чая, он понимает: а ведь когда он бросил своего Ученика, он тоже жил. Пускай мучаясь, желая себе смерти и наказывая себя сам, но жил ведь. В неясной горячке, нелепой, унылой, в поисках чего-то особенного в чужих объятиях, но он живет.  
Осознание обжигало и грело больше горячего чая, но меньше, куда меньше, смятения и неловкости, рожденной в глубине души.

«Сегодня, 17:00. Свободны?»  
Он сначала не понял, почему обращение во множественном числе. Потом вспомнил, улыбнулся и ответил.  
«Конечно. Где? Нужно ли готовиться?»  
Теперь была Рицкина очередь недоумевать. Хотя, если ты не знаешь, что делать, делай вид, что все идет по плану.  
«Да. Адрес спросите у Минами-сенсея, он должен был предупредить Вас»  
«Хорошо. Жду встречи»  
Формальные вопросы, формальные ответы. Котенок вздохнул. Волновался перед первой шибари-сессией, но не так сильно, как мог бы, если бы Сенсей не показал ему основные приемы на манекене. Он говорил, что позабыть — не страшно, главное — фантазия и затягивать как надо, не туго и не слабо, но пока что особым воображением в области связывания парень не обладал.  
«Агацума-сан, можно ли делать фотографии для личного архива?»  
Он задумался.  
«Даю разрешение, но после занятия покажите, пожалуйста»  
«Безусловно, Вы вольны выбрать те, которые останутся мне на память. Я даже могу скинуть их и Вам, если таково будет Ваше желание».  
Слишком сухо. Он все еще сердился на своего Наставника? Если это так, то Агацума должен заслужить прощение.  
«Вы вольны делать со мной все, что хотите, этим вечером»  
Рицка чуть не подавился бутербродом.  
— Э, друг, ты чего? — протянул колу Яёй. — Секститесь со своей старшей, что ли?  
— Чего?  
— Ну, секс по переписке?  
— Нет, — округлил глаза тот, а Юйко отвесила своему парню легкую оплеуху:  
— Молчи, извращуга!  
— Кто бы говорил!  
Троица дружно покраснела и уставилась в пол, а потом синхронно принялась за еду.  
«Я не нуждаюсь в этом, Агацума-сан»  
Блондин окинул взглядом вроде бы занятую аудиторию и, прочитав сообщение, слегка расстроился. Почти сразу же пришло следующее, и он немного медлил с прочтением.  
«Но спасибо за оказанное доверие»  
Он улыбнулся, отложив телефон, и единственное, чего хотелось в тот момент, — ускорить время до вечера, а там они что-нибудь придумают, обязательно найдут ту ниточку взаимопонимания, которую он оборвал.

Минами-сенсей внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Комета начинает обвязку.  
— Вот здесь правильно, можно даже немного туже. Да, Соби?  
Он кивнул, двигая кистями. Рицка метнул не очень довольный взгляд, затянул слишком крепко, и тот с шипением выдохнул.  
— Немного легче? — спросил он.  
— Молодец, читай знаки, — похвалил Сенсей. — А ты чего молчишь? Мог бы и сам сказать.  
Он неуютно поежился, будто от сквозняка, отвел глаза:  
— Делайте со мной все, что хотите, Аояги-сан.  
— Я же сказал, мне не нужно такое разрешение.  
— А я добавляю, что твое безразличие, Соби, никого и никогда не возбуждало. Так что перестань выделываться и будь с мальчиком нормальным.  
— Но я…  
— Агацума-сан, если я делаю что-то не так, будьте добры сказать. Я не умею читать мысли.  
Рицу улыбнулся.  
— Правильный подход, Комета. Правда, для его врожденной гордости это дополнительное наказание, но так ему и надо.  
— Да что Вы, Сенсей? Какая гордость у мазохиста? — невинно протянул блондин, но котенок не дал развиться позорному порыву и резко дернул веревку:  
— Замолчите, пожалуйста. Вы в первую очередь мужчина, так что оставайтесь им.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Тогда, Агацума-сан, я воспользуюсь Вашим разрешением и вставлю Вам кляп, — невозмутимо закончил разговор Рицка. — Минами-сенсей, я все правильно делаю?  
— Ты, главное, не волнуйся. Все в порядке, даже если не следуешь стандартной схеме. Может, Вас оставить наедине?  
— Да, Минами-сенсей, только немного позже, незаметно, не спрашивая, хорошо?  
Он улыбнулся и сел в кресло, наблюдая за некоторым замешательством и неуверенностью парня. Много лишних движений, некоторая заторможенность, потому что вспоминает, волнуется, но, если много тренироваться, будет неплохо. В конце концов, он и сам через это прошел: от неуклюжести до отточенных движений. Возможно, в свой первый раз он был даже более безнадежным — незнаком ни с теорией, ни с практикой, все на чистом энтузиазме и желании сделать ей похуже, показывая, что она с ним делает. Цель была совсем другая, потому и разговор другой.  
Бабочка попытался подвигать кистями, но ничего не получалось. Хорошо. Руки до локтя были мелко обвязаны и привязаны к обнаженной груди, будто сложенные в молитве. Рицка на минутку остановился, сфотографировав это зрелище. Сложно было держать голову прямо, и он склонился на руки, словно благородная девушка, едва-едва удерживающая себя от сна.  
— С Вами все в порядке?  
— Да… Продолжайте.  
— Тогда присядьте, Агацума-сан. И можно снять Ваши штаны? Они могут помешать в дальнейшей обвязке.  
«А парень не промах. Похоже, так и быть Соби-тян пассивом до конца своих дней», — усмехнулся Рицу и вышел, однако этого никто не заметил.  
Веревка пошла вниз, по торсу, по контуру боксеров, и Комета немного покраснел, заметив у Нижнего эрекцию. Он уложил его на кровать полностью, продолжил, мягко и плотно обвязывая колени, икры, щиколотки, так, что открывался аппетитный изгиб, прямо как у девушки. Блондин пошевелил ступнями, и он взял веревку меньшего диаметра, зацепил концом за основную обвязку, и переплел её с пальцами ног, поддаваясь порыву и целуя каждый. Соби чуть ли не мурлыкал от удовольствия. Брюнет отошел, сделал снимков со всех ракурсов, не останавливаясь на каком-то одном. Связывание приносило чудесные ощущения. Власть, обладание, зависимость от себя, осознание того, что это прекрасное покорное создание в данный момент — твое и только твое, а поэтому можно всё. Охватить его член через нижнее белье, нерешительно и ласково, гладить, а потом сжимать еще сильнее, набирая темп, ласкать его, сгорая от стыда и страсти, как и Нижний, поддающийся, отдающийся, задыхающийся…  
Чудесный.  
Фотография, еще одна, и еще… Невозможно остановиться. Эти воспоминания слишком драгоценны, чтобы потерять хоть момент, хоть единственную возможность… Поэтому — оттягивать веревки, здесь, и тут, и там, наслаждаясь реакцией, подрагивающей в боксерах, почти готовой разрядиться.  
Нет, сладость глаз моих, не так быстро…  
Он оголяет, стягивает с руки один из многочисленных браслетов, широкий ремешок с пряжкой, и затягивает на члене на первую или вторую дырочку, хотя сам носит на четвертой, предпоследней, посвободнее. Соби счастливо улыбается, взгляд синих глаз не замутнен никакими тревогами, и Рицка тянется, целует его, играется. Отрывается, замечает, что они одни в комнате, закрывает дверь на защелку — наверное, Сенсей не обидится, — и достает из рюкзака рулон пищевой пленки, как раз метров на 25.  
— Хочешь?  
И вроде как позабыты все обиды. Он судорожно разматывает и окутывает теплом, жаром, не давая остыть. Оставляет снаружи только голову и что-то еще, отчаянно требующее внимания под полосой искусственной кожи, ласкает только кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, как любит и сам, когда не спешит, и целует, целует, целует… От неожиданного напора Бабочка плавится, желает раствориться, кричит чуть ли не в голос, но вовремя впивается в подставленное предплечье, потому что другой рукой он ослабляет ремешок, чтобы Нижний взорвался, излился прямо на нагревшуюся пленку.  
Пока Рицка разрезает пленку и развязывает его, потолок в разноцветных мушках кажется Соби особенно прекрасным.  
— И как тебе мой первый раз?  
— Замечательно… Все-таки я был прав тогда…  
— В смысле?  
— Я хотел увидеть тебя умелым Верхним, и вот, я не обманулся.  
— Иди сюда, — раскрыл объятия Рицка, и он потянулся, привстал. — Аккуратно, если не очень хорошо, сразу садись.  
— Нет, все отлично…  
Ему почему-то подумалось, насколько разными могут быть братья. Один, предатель, который ни о чем не думал, кроме своей персоны, и другой, младше, мягче, заботливее… Вот, полотенцем вытирает, волосы сушит, одеялом укрыл, чтобы не замерз. Тот бы и не подумал, максимум, кинул бы свою футболку старую — переодеться, или же простыню: «Укутайся, шмотки же грязные».  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, все круто… Комета-сан.  
Он же не отменял свой приказ, поэтому Нижний последует ему до конца. Фиолетовые глаза внимательно посмотрели на него:  
— Бабочка-сан, Вам точно понравилось?  
— Да. Перестаньте об этом спрашивать, пожалуйста. Если бы не понравилось, я бы сказал — и как Нижний, и как Наставник…  
— Вы такой скрытный, Бабочка-сан, что не спрашивать не получается.  
— Я попробую быть более открытым. Вы все-таки не читаете мои мысли.  
— Да, все-таки не умею, — улыбнулся Рицка. — Может, Вы сразу попробуете? Например, о чем Вы сейчас думаете?  
— Ни о… Ладно. Я думаю о Вас с братом. Вы разные.  
— Да, это так. Как в сказках: ромашка в тени розы.  
— Нет, не так. В этом случае Вы прекраснее всех роз. Какой-то странный разговор…  
— Ничего, в любом разговоре есть нечто странное и нечто правильное.  
— Вы странный и правильный…  
— Вы когда-нибудь скучали по моему брату?  
— Только когда любил его. А после — никогда.  
— Я бы хотел… — провел рукой по его лицу котенок. — Только дослушайте, выполните мою просьбу…  
— Я сделаю для Вас все, что угодно, Рицка-сан.  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы с моим братом поговорили. Это мучит как Вас, так и его, поверьте на слово.  
— Я не хочу, — тяжело вздохнул Нижний.  
— Но это тянет Вас вниз, нужно встретиться со страхом и побороть его лицом к лицу.  
— Я не справлюсь.  
— А если я буду рядом? При мне он не надавит и не унизит, не причинит боли.  
— Мне причинит её сама ситуация.  
— Я утешу Вас. Могу подыграть, если нужно будет, в чем угодно.  
Он еще раз тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я подумаю над Вашим предложением и отвечу немного позже.

-…Посмотри, ничего не напоминает?  
Парень бережно связывал мужчину с затуманенным взглядом, укладывал его, связывал щиколотки и делал любопытную обвязку ступни, охватывая каждый пальчик, украдкой целуя. Мужчина улыбнулся кончиками губ, когда тот спросил, удобно ли ему. Котенок улыбнулся в ответ и неспешно продолжил работу.  
— Может, ты, наконец, перестанешь ревновать меня к нему?  
— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, — фыркнула она, отстраняясь и прикрывая дверь полностью. — Делать мне больше нечего.  
А десять лет назад начала бы скандалить и драться, стесняясь только детей, которые с минуты на минуту могут прийти из школы. «Подожди, дай мальчишкам уснуть, постой…» И его имя — на выдохе, восхищенно, так, как в повседневной жизни она никогда не говорила, даже когда они только начали отношения.  
— Ты изменилась.  
— Ты тоже, ловелас.  
Кофе в чашке — привычно горький, пончик к кофе — привычно сладкий, а все равно, даже если расстаешься с человеком, не так просто разорвать вросшие друг в друга корни. Она замолчала. И почему его все еще тянет…  
— Спасибо за помощь в поисках.  
— Это была случайность.  
Она ставит на всех форумах, на которых возможно, возраст, напоминающий о первой и единственной подруге. Они встретились в семь лет, около того, да и имя той обозначало «семь». В имени одного из сыновей тоже есть часть того имени, а была бы дочь, наверняка её бы так и назвала. Все еще чувствует себя виноватой? Не хочет забывать?  
— Это не твое дело.  
Оказывается, он сказал пару последних фраз вслух.  
— Почему же?  
— Это наше с ней дело.  
— Но её больше нет.  
Сверкнула глазами, и, если бы могла убивать взглядом, то лежать бы ему уже без сознания на холодном полу. И, наверное, без глаз. Она бы не простила свидетеля внезапной вспышки. К счастью, в этом мире нет магии.  
— Она для меня всегда есть. Нана останется в моем сердце.  
— Знаешь, ты напоминаешь самурая, который не смог умереть со своим правителем.  
— Замолчи. Она была моей опорой, когда ты где-то шлялся.  
— Опорой, которая ела чипсы за компьютером целыми днями?  
— Она работала. И, кроме работы, она занималась и другими делами. Я не хочу говорить с тобой об этом.  
— О чем именно?  
— Я вообще не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Я могу идти?  
В чайных глазах провокация, неприятие. Она, кажется, ненавидит.  
— Твои поцелуи…  
— В тот раз это была прихоть. Я вообще капризный ребенок, ясно?  
— Верю-верю.  
Но для того, кто ненавидит, её движения напоказ замедленные, грациозные, манерные. Случайные взгляды, похожие на молчаливый флирт. Странно, но ему с ней уютно даже в нервном и нерешительном состоянии. Он поднимается из-за стола.  
— Знаешь, что нужно делать с капризными детьми?  
— Наказывать? — усмехается она.  
— Баловать, — решает он, подходит, отводит прядку волос с её щеки и подхватывает на руки. Она сопротивляется, идет по роли до конца:  
— Отпусти меня! Ты чего?! С ума сошел?  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Да не верю я тебе уже давно! — возмущается она, но он видит, насколько возмущение наигранно. — Докажи свою любовь и не смей, слышишь, не смей тащить меня в спальню!  
— Разумеется, — пытается сдержать серьезный вид мужчина. — Не посмею.  
— А куда тогда?  
— Я потащу тебя в зал!  
Она ахает и легонько бьет его, но кулачки по плечам — не сильный аргумент. Более того, она знает, куда бить, чтобы было действительно плохо.  
— И все-таки я люблю тебя.  
— Да ну тебя в баню!  
— Можно и в бане… — зарывается в светло-бирюзовые волосы он, бережно садит её на диван, и она обнимает:  
— Не хочу.  
— А чего ты хочешь?  
— Быть для кого-то самой любимой и дорогой. Всего-то.  
Он прижимает её к себе.  
— Может, попробуем опять?  
— В принципе, можем, — тянет она. — Все равно делать нечего.  
— Только от «делать нечего» мы в прошлый раз двоих детей нажили.  
— Мы слишком старые для детей.  
— Но не слишком старые, чтобы их делать.  
Она вскидывает бровь и не сдерживает смеха. Он так любит её смех, перелив серебряных колокольчиков…  
— Если что, я третью хочу.  
— Окей, зови еще двоих, а я погляжу.  
— Может, даже Наной назовем, если получится.  
— Не смеши мои тапочки, Рицу. Нам уже, наверное, надо будет скоро готовиться к «бабушканию-дедушканию», а ты…  
— Мечтать не вредно, Нагиса.  
— Да кто ж тебе запретит, — почти нежно улыбается она, поглаживая по спине, и с первым толчком цепко обнимает и прикрывает глаза.

Тяжело возвращаться в прошлое, и он, если честно, рад, что не существует машины времени. Еще раз пережив бы такое, он бы умер, но окружающее — Сенсей, живопись, наказания — помогло ему выжить. Он цеплялся за них, как за соломинку, искренне надеясь, что она выдержит вес того, что он хочет забыть. «Если я буду не один, может, и смогу выбраться, даже попав в воспоминания».  
— Алло, Рицка-сан? Я согласен с ним поговорить, только… Нельзя ли сделать вид, что мы с Вами любовники?  
— Да, можно. Так и поступим, Агацума-сан, да и брат говорил, что может прийти с другом.  
— Тогда это будет честно.  
— Я верю в Вас, Агацума-сан.

Сеймей не был один. Рядом, легко сжимая его ладонь, сидел еще один брюнет: улыбчивый, но не спокойный, в отличии от того.  
— Добрый день, Возлюбленный.  
Услышав старый никнейм, он вздрогнул, поднял взгляд на высокого мужчину, не слишком узнавая того, кто ластился и стелился перед ним. Холодный взгляд из-под круглых очков, надменное поведение…  
— Добрый день. Это Акаме Нисей, мой друг.  
— Я обо всем знаю и искренне жалею о произошедшем, — начал он, но блондин резко перебил:  
— Посторонних прошу замолчать. Если это невозможно, выход там же, где и вход.  
— Что насчет моего брата? Пусть тоже уйдет?  
— Нет, — заявил Нисей. — Мы останемся, иначе вы друг друга прибьете. Мы же преследуем другую цель.  
— Я не буду с ним мириться.  
— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — опустил голову Сеймей. — Хоть я и слишком сильно виноват…  
— Если бы не Рицка, я бы вообще не пришел.  
— Извини, Агацума. Я…  
Язык не поворачивался назвать его по старому нику или по имени. Словно он больше не имеет доступа, утратил пароль и любые ключи. От этого становилось грустно.  
— Чего ты вообще хочешь, Возлюбленный? Чего добиваешься? Я не хочу возвращать тебя в свою жизнь. Ты мне не нужен. У меня есть Рицка.  
— У меня тоже есть кое-кто, а от тебя я хочу лишь прощения.  
— Его не будет. Всё?  
— Сеймей, иди, прими лекарства, попудри носик и не нервничай, — ласково отослал его брюнет, и когда он отошел подальше, уже нормальным тоном продолжил. — Агацума-сан, я не прошу у Вас прощения за проступок, но не позволите ли узнать, за что Вы его так ненавидите? За изнасилование или за предательство? За насилие или за холодность?  
— За то, чего уже не вернуть.  
— Когда-нибудь ушек пришлось бы лишиться…  
— Утраченная невинность не только в ушках.  
— Вроде бы он совращал Вас не без Вашего желания.  
— Я никогда не давал согласия на то, чтобы быть нелюбимой вещью.  
— Ты не был моей вещью, хоть я тебя и не любил, — вернулся Сеймей.  
— А кого ты вообще любил?  
— В школе я любил его.  
— Какая прелесть, — фыркнул блондин. — Он «дождался» тебя «из армии», вы закрыли двери и на кровати подтвердили чувства. Молодцы. А я, значит, неудачник? Игрушка? Не имею права на собственное мнение? Хорошо придумано, но я больше тебе не подчиняюсь, Сеймей. Достали вы меня оба. Уходим, Рицка.  
— Подожди. Идем покурим.  
На улице было холодно и сыро. Сигарета еле зажглась, и Бабочка нервно курил, спрятав чужую руку в своем кармане.  
— Послушай, Соби, если мы не разберемся сегодня, придется еще раз встречаться с ними, — начал Рицка, но он чуть сильнее сжал ладонь:  
— Не хочу.  
— Если проблему нельзя решить сейчас, может, лучше отложить её?  
— Зачем? Вряд ли я решу её потом.  
— Но он-то этого не узнает.  
— Значит, хочешь пощадить его чувства? Конечно, он же твой брат, чего я еще ожидал…  
— Хочу пощадить твои, — признался Рицка. — Я был неправ. Некоторые вещи лучше не доставать из кладбища памяти.  
— Почему же… В некотором смысле ты прав, потому что они оттуда никуда не деваются. Так и остаются висеть мертвым грузом, и ты не можешь стать сильнее, потому что… Да не важно, в принципе. Я докурил.  
— Идем к ним?  
— Подожди. Можно я сделаю кое-что?..  
— Если оно поднимет тебе настроение, делай.  
Он крепко обнял котенка, и тот ответил, сжимая в своих теплых объятиях. Он не снял броню доверия целиком, но точно открыл дверь в комнату приближенных не только к телу, но и к содержимому оболочки, тягучему, грязному от примеси страданий, для того, чтобы, возможно, стать немного чище или хотя бы увидеть, что с ним не так. Прикосновения были чем-то лечебным, волшебным снадобьем, выгоняющим темноту, и что-то внутри дрожало, про себя кричало: «Люблю тебя!», не глядя ни на разницу в возрасте, ни на прошлое, ни на то, что может кто-то там сказать. «Приехали», — обреченно подумал Соби, но не оттолкнул, не отошел. В конце концов, можно любить и на расстоянии, и ему не впервой переболеть любовью, затушить её в себе. Нужно только еще больше воды, еще больше темноты, чем есть сейчас. Убить маленький огонек совсем не сложно, но не стал ли он уже пламенем? В таком случае будет очень больно, но он не захочет ранить маленькое чудо притязаниями на его душу, а боль — привычна, как старый родственник.  
-…Так вы действительно пара?  
Не смотреть в шокированные глаза Возлюбленного и Рицку от этого уберечь. От ответа уберечь, от позора и…  
— Да, Сеймей. Мы пара. И мой любимый Соби подумает о твоей просьбе на досуге, а сейчас, прошу, не трогай нас. И не смотри так: мы тоже поняли, что связывает вас. Ты не имеешь права нас осуждать.  
Смелый и гордый, взрослый. От искры в фиолетовых глазах Возлюбленный цепенеет, понимая, что Агацуму ему никто не отдаст, а подойди он еще ближе, то получит не только очередной ледяной взгляд. Акаме понимает первым:  
— Идем, Сеймей. Мальчик прав, а если ты не понял, я дома объясню.  
Они, наконец, расцепляют объятия. По дороге в метро не говорят друг другу ни слова, но молчание непонятно уютное, родное.  
— Спасибо за сегодня, Рицка. Вы мне очень помогли.  
— Я отменяю мораторий. Кажется, ты мне доверяешь, Соби.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько прав, — одними губами произносит он, когда вагон увозит чудесного котенка, и, глубоко задумавшись, пропускает еще пару своих маршрутов.


	10. Chapter 10

В последнее время Рицка Аояги стал каким-то странным. Яей, прежде занимавший у него, чтоб доплыть до степухи, натолкнулся на вежливый отказ. Чтобы такой запасливый парень — и вдруг на мели? Дело нечистое. Впрочем, он быстро раскололся: у семпая по хобби скоро День Рождения. Юйко хотела помочь с подарком, но брюнет отказался, ведь точно знал, что же будет дарить. На самом деле праздник Агацумы Соби был еще в начале их Обучения, и отметил тот его бутылкой вина в тесном семейном кругу (то есть с Кио и телевизором), и скоро уже был День Рождения самого Рицки, но ему захотелось сделать приятный сюрприз.  
Чудесный ошейник корсетом окутывал шею, но выглядел довольно солидно и внушительно. Из двух типов кожи, жесткой наверх и мягкой внутрь, — радость для обеих сторон. И на Наставнике будет смотреться чудесно. Он даже проверил высоту и длину ворота, пока тот был в душе. Подошло бы идеально, потому накопленных сбережений было не жалко.  
В последнее время они начали больше общаться. Та учебная сессия с шибари связала не только тело, но и душу Верхнего со своим Наставником. Рицка думал, что тот прибьет его за лишние, слишком интимные движения, но этого не произошло, никаких возражений и возмущений не было. Они общались обычно СМСками совершенно ни о чем и обо всем на свете, желали друг другу спокойной ночи и доброго утра. Яёй с Юйко умиленно наблюдали за их «дружбой по переписке», будучи уверенными, что эти «друзья» все-таки встречаются. Брюнет совсем не чувствовал, что все-таки влюбился. Влюбляются, думал он, по-другому. Вспышка, удар, короткое замыкание, и вот — твое сердце уже не твое. А так: тягуче, медленно, словно обволакивая, принимая в себя и растворяясь в нем… Так, наверное, не бывает.  
Блондин же думал совсем иначе. Общение согревало подобно теплым объятиям, давало крылья, вдохновение, подталкивало меняться к лучшему и одновременно расслабляло. Он понимал, что это ненадолго. Они прошли почти все, что хотели друг с другом пройти, а переходить на следующий уровень тот вряд ли захочет. Вряд ли чувства взаимны, они же просто друзья. С другой стороны — они и Наставник с учеником, и Верхний с Нижним. Потому отношения еще более неоднозначны, чем обычные однополые. В этом была еще одна загвоздка. Вроде бы для котенка не имел значения пол партнера, но так ли это было на самом деле? Кио, единственный, с которым Соби поделился произошедшим, покрутил пальцем у виска, услышав сомнения: «Если он тебе дрочил, вряд ли он в постели окажется натуралом». Это обнадеживало, но до конца уверенным он не был.  
Впрочем, и без этого Агацума Соби летал по университету, выполняя свою работу лучше, чем всегда, организовывая выставку картин студентов и рисуя пару новых сам. Заведующий кафедрой даже удивился и поощрил его за хорошую работу.

«В этом году я еду на курсы повышения квалификации, Комета-кун»  
Он еще раз грустно взглянул на СМС.  
«Поздравляю. А когда вернешься?»  
«Я позвоню тебе, когда узнаю. Не скучай»  
«Удачи тебе, Бабочка. Возвращайся поскорее»  
— Чего ты переживаешь? — хлопнул его по плечу Минами-сенсей. — Ты же не на всю жизнь едешь, а всего-то на курсы. Подумаешь…  
— Да я же ничего о них не знаю! И в Интернете ничего не написано.  
— Вот молодежь пошла, все в сеть лезут, а спросить просто так — слишком сложно, — поворчал он. Соби послушно спросил. — Будут курсы длиться около трех недель. В день по две или три пары, там преподаватели делятся профессиональными секретами, обучаются новым методикам и вводят в обиход новые предметы. Если будет последнее, потом, возможно, придется приехать еще через месяц и сдать экзамен, чтобы получить запись в корочку. Размещать вас будут в гостинице, но следить, с кем вы там живете, никто не будет, потому некоторые преподаватели берут с собой жен…  
— Но у меня нет жены.  
— У тебя есть тот, с кем ты можешь переночевать. Не тормози.  
Он улыбнулся, отводя взгляд и представляя Комету в качестве возлюбленного без БДСМ. Наверняка было бы нечто уютное, милое, хитрое… Эх. Если бы он только согласился… Но у него же учеба. Тем более, так быстро он не сможет сдать сессию досрочно.  
«Комета-кун, а ты…»  
«М?»  
«Нет, ничего. Спокойной ночи»  
«Приятных снов»  
И в первую же субботу курсов он едва оторвался от интересной книги. В дверь номера настойчиво постучали. Он хотел прогнать случайную одинокую соседку, которая снова хотела познакомиться поближе, но, открыв, тут же захлопнул рот.  
— Привет, Наставник.  
— Привет. Проходи.  
Две одиночные кровати были сдвинуты посреди номера.  
— Ты один?  
— Конечно. На кровать не обращай внимания, альтернативой вообще был номер на троих одиноких мужиков.  
— Но ты же любишь мужчин.  
— И что? Лучше буду в одиночестве, чем напьюсь, разоткровенничаюсь, и еще две недели буду встречать косые взгляды.  
— Одиночество любишь больше?  
— Скажем так, если я ставлю общение с каким-то человеком выше спокойствия, значит, он мой друг, — улыбнулся Соби.  
— А у тебя тут уютно… — расслабился котенок, стягивая ботинки и стаскивая куртку. От него веяло холодом, будто на улице мороз. — Тепло, хорошо…  
— Ты до понедельника?  
— Да, в воскресенье вечером сяду на обратную электричку.  
— Хочешь обучаться?  
— Вообще-то я просто соскучился. Ты пишешь реже. Вы там очень заняты?  
— Да. Они еще и огромные задания «на дом» дают.  
— Я не помешаю? — запоздало встрепенулся Рицка.  
— Да нет, я все равно хотел отвлечься. Может, поищем в этом городке какие-нибудь достопримечательности?  
— Можем, я фотоаппарат взял. Только сначала согреться бы…  
В таком повседневном спокойном ключе они и согрелись, и собрались, и купили карту…  
-…Смотри, тут есть дельфинарий!  
— Вернемся в детство?  
— Да ну тебя, там действительно интересно…  
— Может, лучше сходим в храм?  
— А, может, в планетарий?  
— Или в семейный ресторан!  
Они внезапно замолчали, переглянулись и улыбнулись.  
— Сначала в дельфинарий, Комета-кун. Доверюсь твоему вкусу.

С дельфинами им не повезло — выступление намечалось только в воскресенье вечером, когда Рицке уже было необходимо ехать домой, а вот фотографий храма он наделал во всех возможных ракурсах. Не потому, что он так понравился, а потому что попросил Наставник, буквально загоревшись идеей написать подобную картину. Паренек потратился еще и на амулеты друзьям, магнитики с видами города, какие-то сувенирчики из планетария, но вовремя притормозил.  
— Давай разделим счет на двоих? — предложил блондин, но он покачал головой:  
— Нет, я оплачу. Все в порядке.  
— Ты еще не работаешь, Комета. Твои доходы меньше моих, а у меня и командировочные.  
О том, что тех командировочных тоже кот наплакал, он, конечно, не упомянул. Зачем грузить человека лишний раз?  
Тот вздохнул, но согласился.  
— Мне неловко. Я считал, что Верхний должен платить за Нижнего.  
— Это неправильная точка зрения. Все, что происходит в плоскости Темы, не слишком касается повседневной жизни.  
— Но существуют же такие отношения, где БДСМ и есть стилем жизни.  
— Их не так уж и много, как кажется.  
— Почему?  
Наставник отхлебнул пива и взглянул поверх очков.  
— А ты сам подумай. Не очень легко придерживаться такого стиля, если ты живешь среди людей. Неважно, маленький городишка или мегаполис, но, например, если ты захочешь наказать или поощрить свою Нижнюю, то люди могут услышать подозрительные звуки. Или — потом — увидеть подозрительные следы на её теле. Рано или поздно это случается, как ни крути, и в ход идут слухи, а жить в постоянном давлении из-за того, что ты «не такой», не соответствуешь их пожеланиям, и сохранять спокойствие — невероятно сложно.  
— Можно быть осторожнее…  
— Можно. Но иногда люди и так видят это. Думают: что-то не так с этой парой, начинают копать землю…  
Сенсей тогда очень сильно переживал. Родители жены требовали разойтись, уйти от «этого извращенца» и запретить общение с детьми, а на любую ремарку в стиле «да я сама такая» рыдали и твердили, что это он во всем виноват. Да и в жизни самого Соби…  
 _«Как это?»  
«То есть Вы утверждаете, что следы, которые нанесены ранее, не от насилия?»  
«То есть Вы добровольно согласились на то, чтобы Вас связал другой человек?»  
«Вам нравятся мужчины?»  
«А Вы уверены, что изнасилование имело место быть?»  
«Может быть, Вам понравилось то, что происходило после них?»_  
Вспоминать тот допрос до сих пор было сложно. И родители…  
Брюнет понял, что, кажется, затронул очень больную тему своего Наставника.  
— Неважно. Я понял, что это неудобно, и не все на это соглашаются. Но как тогда назвать отношения, в которых люди только иногда играют эти роли?  
— Откуда я знаю, Комета. Наверное, обычные отношения с необычным элементом.  
— Понятно, — улыбнулся он. — Может, еще прогуляемся?  
— Хорошо.  
Они шли по дороге и молчали. Все хорошее настроение, приобретенное за весь день, кажется, сошло на «нет». Рицке было ужасно неловко, но он не мог заставить себя заговорить опять, боясь все испортить.  
Молчание нарушил сам Наставник.  
— Смотри, Комета, эти кровавые цветы, похожие на отчаянных ойран, называются сазанка. Когда на них падает снег, они будто одевают меховые манто, хотя как им заработать на них, если они и себя выкупить не в силах? А вот эти — хризантемы — не помню вид, но они настоящие гейши, прекрасные и независимые.  
— Ты действительно Бабочка, обожаешь цветы.  
— Не совсем правда. Мне в целом нравится хрупкость, мимолетность этого мира. И мы, его частички, недолговечны, как бабочки-однодневки.  
— Я бы так не сказал. Мы можем изменять собственную жизнь.  
— Да, но нам никуда не убежать от себя.  
— Если все идет хорошо, то и убегать незачем.  
— В жизни немногое идет по плану.  
— Я знаю. Проведешь меня до станции?  
— Не переночуешь?  
— Я, кажется, испортил тебе вечер, — замялся котенок, — потому мне очень не по себе.  
— Я могу взять себя в руки. Я же взрослый.  
— Ты не должен насиловать себя, Соби, — мягко продолжил он. — Если попросишь, я останусь до завтра, но подумай, и если тебе не хочется этого, я сегодня уеду.  
Он остановился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
— Наверное, лучше будет, если ты уедешь. Но на следующие выходные — приезжай.  
Парень улыбнулся.  
— Проведешь до станции?..

Вокруг никого не было, а последний скоростной поезд должен был вот-вот прибыть. Парень нервно оглянулся по сторонам, стянул с плеча рюкзак и застенчиво опустил взгляд.  
— В общем, у меня есть для тебя кое-что.  
Под заинтересованным взглядом он достал шикарный ошейник и протянул блондину. На лице того отразилось волнение и недоумение.  
— Комета, почему ты даришь мне такой чудесный подарок?  
— Потому что, увидев его, я сразу подумал о тебе. Вернее, о том, как чудесно он будет смотреться на твоей шее.  
Откровенно, ничего не скажешь. Интересно, знает ли он, что это чуть ли не предложение руки и сердца, приглашение быть его Нижним…  
— Наверное, я не могу принять твой подарок, — начал Агацума, но котенок предвидел подобный поворот:  
— Это не обсуждается. Он должен быть твоим.  
Последняя фраза еще долго вертелась в голове у Соби, когда Рицка уехал домой. «Он должен быть твоим» относилось не только к подарку, но… как и зачем предлагать ему такое безнадежное будущее, если он такой… Наивный? Глупый? Святой?..  
Чудесный. Нужный и любимый. В этот раз чувство какое-то совсем новое и странное, трепетное, хрупкое. В лучах его внимания можно не только купаться, но и утонуть, но совсем без него, скорее всего, блондин задохнется, а не просто упадет на землю.  
«Доехал домой. Целую, Рицка»  
Чего?.. Он даже не успел растеряться, как телефон мурлыкнул второй СМС.  
«Насчет «целую» — шутка! х) »  
«Спокойной ночи, Комета»  
 ~~(хотя сначала он хотел написать «Спокойной ночи, котенок»)~~

На курсах Агацума Соби не мог позволить себе быть невнимательным или безответственным, но и втянуться полностью не мог. Терзали мысли о Котенке, возвращаясь в самый неподходящий момент. Домашнее задание под конец курсов делать было откровенно лень, и потому он проводил вечера довольно-таки скучно — под телевизор, пиво да редкие СМСки Рицки, у которого пошла волна зачетов по коротким дисциплинам.  
— Привет, — раздалось в трубке. — Что делаешь?  
— Привет, — улыбнулся в ответ он. — Ничего.  
— Совсем ничего?  
Он прикрыл глаза, представляя, как при этих словах у Рицки округлились глаза. От белой зависти, потому что тот ложился за полночь в эту неделю, искренне желая или сдохнуть сейчас, или же потом выспаться.  
— Ну да… Вот сейчас, например, на балкон вышел покурить.  
— А тебе нужно что-то делать или…?  
— По-хорошему — нужно. Но домашнее задание все равно никто не проверяет уже, мы делаем его для самоконтроля.  
— Эх, безответственный Вы, Агацума-сенсей! — голос звучал с упреком, и Соби, выдыхая дым, с наслаждением представил, как тот грозит ему пальцем, а тяжелый хвост ходит из стороны в сторону.  
— Увы, какой есть.  
— Вас за это наказать мало…  
— Все равно ты далеко и ничего не сделаешь, — усмехнулся мужчина.  
— Можно попробовать.  
— Ну-ну.  
— Для начала, Соби, докури, — вкрадчиво начал он. — Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
— Хочу быть плохим.  
— А ты и так плохой, не выполняешь необходимое…  
Бычок аккуратно затушили в пепельнице.  
— Например, я докурил. Что дальше?  
— А дальше — возьми ошейник и стань перед зеркалом. Ты уже мерял его?  
— Нет, Рицка.  
— Называй меня…  
— Господин?  
— Нет, слишком банально.  
— Хозяин?  
— Какой же я тебе хозяин, Соби, — вздохнул он. — А как ты сам меня называешь в мыслях?  
— Хабиби, — вырвалось у того.  
— Чего?  
— Хабиби, — повторил он. — Это на арабском или иврите, не помню. Мама очень любила все эти многосерийные сериалы с сильными мужчинами и гаремами.  
— А что означает?  
Он немного запнулся. Не говорить же ему правду пока что…  
— Господин вроде бы и означает.  
— Необычно, мне нравится. Тогда, Бабочка, скажи, ты уже у зеркала?  
— Да, хабиби.  
Необычное обращение крутилось на языке так кисло-сладко, будто кусочек яблочной пастилы. На самом деле — хабиби — было не из сериалов матери, она смотрела их в дубляже, а из какой-то стащенной у неё же в детстве книги про любовь наложницы и султана, а означало оно «любовь моя».  
— А ошейник взял?  
Он кивнул, но тут же спохватился.  
— Он у меня в руках, хабиби.  
— Тогда, Бабочка, медленно поднеси его к своей шее. Красиво?  
Он полюбовался видом, поставив телефон на громкую связь.  
— А теперь надень его. Представь, что это я подошел к тебе сзади, медленно приподнял волосы и застегнул все пряжки, затянул так плотно, как только возможно, чтобы ты чувствовал мою руку даже на расстоянии… Ты слышишь меня, Бабочка?  
— Да, хабиби, — прошептал он.  
— Закрой глаза. Опустись на колени и почувствуй, как пальцы небрежно встрепали челку.  
Он всегда отличался хорошим воображением, почти физически представив это движение от изящного парня.  
— Ты прижался к моей ноге, потерся о неё в поисках ласки, но ничего не будет, слышишь, пока ты не заслужишь её, ничего не будет, Бабочка!  
— Что мне нужно сделать, хабиби? — безропотно улыбнулся он.  
— Тебе нужно сделать домашнее задание в полном объеме. Когда приходишь домой, надевай ошейник и вспоминай мои слова. Когда я приеду, Бабочка, ты получишь свое поощрение. Тебе понравится.  
— Что я получу, хабиби?  
— А чего ты хочешь, Соби?  
— Я… Не знаю…  
— Если ты ничего не сделаешь, то ничего и не получишь. А если выполнишь задания — я что-нибудь придумаю. Договорились?  
— Да, хабиби.  
— Тогда до выходных, Бабочка.

Курсы должны были благополучно окончиться через несколько дней, и молодой преподаватель с помощью своего подопечного одолел нежелание работать. Приказы работали даже на расстоянии, но он все больше задумывался: а не надел ли он на себя ошейник сам, поддерживая и углубляя эмоциональную связь? Когда-то он удивлялся нечаянно подслушанным разговорам в стиле: «Ах, вон тот парень такой классный, я постараюсь в него влюбиться», но сейчас не «постарался» ли он сам? Действительно ли Комета настолько хорош, как он о нем думает? Или же под маской добрячка скрывается истинный брат Возлюбленного?  
«Я еду к тебе»  
У него есть еще время, чтобы еще подумать над этим, но…  
Ошейник скрывал терновый венец из шрамов, будто их общение скрывало ненависть к себе мужчины. Затянутый до предела, он давил на кадык, и почему-то казалось, что Агацума Соби затянул до предела свою сущность в упаковку послушного и сломленного Нижнего. Однако верным было и обратное утверждение. Затянутый в неожиданную авантюру, пленивший новым образом свое сердце, он был свободнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Как бы парадоксально это не звучало.  
Он стянул футболку. Новый шрам, кривая черта, зачеркнувшая прошлое, уже потеряла корочку, став розоватой линией. Пройдет еще некоторое время, и понять, что те шрамы старше, можно будет лишь присматриваясь. Волосы растрепались по плечам.  
И что в этой внешности хорошего?  
В дверь постучали. Он набросил рубашку, застегнув на пару пуговиц.  
— Добрый день.  
Мягкая улыбка, и он впустил гостя.  
— Ты сделал все задания?  
— Да, хабиби.  
Парень снял куртку, на мгновение замер, прикрыв глаза, адаптируясь к теплу.  
И Нижний наслаждался каждым мгновением и видом Ученика.  
— А теперь я проверю, Соби. Давай сюда записи.  
Домашнее задание у него никто не проверял, наверное, еще с начальной школы. Слишком привычна была его самостоятельность, чтобы на него вообще обращали внимание. Страницы тихо шелестели под пальцами Рицки, внимательно разглядывающего схемы и заметки.  
— А где пятое задание восьмого дня?  
Он нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить.  
— А, у тебя под шестым номером два задания. Хорошо. Иди сюда.  
Он спокойно присел на колени перед его ногами, чувствуя, как в груди начинает накаливаться тонкая пружина.  
— Соби, я хочу кое-что попробовать. Я принес кое-что к твоему ошейнику, от тебя нужно только согласие и отыгрыш.  
Он улыбнулся, понимая, что последует дальше. Кивнул.  
— Что нужно делать, хабиби?  
— Этим вечером ты больше не будешь говорить без моего разрешения. И сегодня — называй меня «хозяин». Ты понял?  
Пружина екнула, вздрогнула, превращаясь в медленное плавящее тепло.  
— Да, хозяин.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим псом…  
Он достал из рюкзака ушки и надел на него. Вручил хвост, пушистый, загнутый колечком, пристегивающийся к штанам. Застегнул на ошейнике поводок. Блондин потерся о его колено и сел, поставив руки между своих ног. Рицка выжидающе застыл, но тот не сделал ни движения больше.  
— Соби, ко мне!  
Он неуклюже залез на кровать и уставился нечитаемым изучающим взглядом, опять неподвижно застыв в той же позе.  
— Соби, голос!  
Он гавкнул несколько раз, почесал голову о колено и лег в позу поудобнее.  
— Соби, тапочки!  
Он слез с кровати и наклонился за ними, сжимая в зубах.  
«Что-то не так», — подумал Рицка.  
— Соби, стой. Ответь на вопрос, а у тебя раньше был подобный опыт?  
— Да, хозяин, — улыбнулся он.  
— Тогда почему ты так плохо себя ведешь?  
— Потому что я отыгрывал кота, а собак у меня никогда не было, хозяин.  
— А ты не мог мне раньше об этом сказать?  
— Извините, но Вы не спрашивали, хозяин.  
— Может быть, тебя научить поведению собак? У меня была когда-то.  
— Я был бы рад, хозяин, — еще шире улыбнулся он.  
— Тогда садись рядом…

-…Итак, ты понял?  
— Да, хозяин.  
— Давай попробуем еще раз. Начали. Соби?  
Он повернул голову на звук.  
— Ко мне!  
Блондин подошел на четвереньках, пытаясь «махать хвостом», и Рицка невольно улыбнулся от забавно мотыляющей задницы. Да, наверное, в роли кота он смотрелся органичнее.  
— Сидеть.  
Он уселся в ту самую, первоначальную позу.  
— Иди сюда, — похлопал он рядом с собой, и когда тот залез на кровать, зарылся пальцами в светлые легкие волосы, почесал «за ушками» и уложил к себе на колени, поглаживая по спине. Мужчина довольно улыбнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, а парень поставил руки поверх него, открыл записи. — Может, тебя еще команде научить?..  
Он чуть не ответил вслух, но в последний момент одумался и даже не кивнул. Только поднял голову и снова «завилял хвостом».  
— Научу тебя команде бесполезной, но забавной. Команде «Умри». Место, Соби!  
Он нехотя сполз на пол и уставился, склонив голову набок.  
— Вот смотри, — залез он рукой в рюкзак и вытащил любимый мужчиной Кит-Кат. — Видишь вкусняшку, Соби? А сейчас следи за ней.  
Парень отводил руку с кусочком шоколадки то в одну, то в другую сторону перед носом Агацумы, постепенно снижаясь, и остановился недалеко от пола, когда тот не смог удержать равновесие и лег на бок, втолкнув кусочек в чужие губы.  
— Все в порядке, — удержал его в подобном положении Рицка. — Ты и должен лежать пока что. Это одна часть. Ты должен ложиться на бок или на спину резко, по моей команде «Умри», а потом вставать по команде «Оживи». И только тогда получать вкусную вещь. Отвечай, ты понял?  
— Да, хозяин, — со вздохом ответил тот.  
— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты устал. Иди сюда. Я разрешаю тебе говорить, Соби, — встрепал он светлые волосы, вытаскивая ушки.  
— Быть котом было легче, хозяин. Они же делают, что хотят, и обучать командам их невозможно — разве что одергивать, если они делают что-то не так. Легче забыть о том, что ты человек. Собаке же нужно все время придерживаться правил. Пока что это для меня слишком сложно.  
— Но я думаю, ты сможешь привыкнуть.  
— Мне тоже так кажется, хозяин. Но стоит ли игра свеч?  
— Почему нет? — вздохнул парень. — Повернись спиной.  
Тот послушно поворачивается, и он расстегивает, снимает ошейник. Освобождает его. Шея уже давно запотела, но, не считая этого, было чудесно.  
— И все-таки для первого отыгрыша собаки ты был, наверное, неплох.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
— Не переживай. Я всего лишь попробовал, более того, не предупредив тебя заранее. Извини.  
— Все в порядке, хозяин.  
Ему ужасно хотелось прикоснуться к спине, скрытой под рубашкой, провести рукой по шее и груди, лизнуть хоть краешек рельефных шрамов, но парень боялся и отгонял от себя подобные желания. Все-таки Наставник не на его зубы, как тот сказал раньше. Комета был не уверен, ему снились больные сны, в которых он — то наблюдал, то был на месте Сэймея, то был на месте Соби в той ситуации. Но и чудесные, странные сны — одногодки, они вдвоем на поле цветов, тихо целуются, лежат в обнимку, улыбаются, прижимают друг друга к стенам подъезда или лифта, или забегают в аудиторию и успевают урвать поцелуйчик перед тем, как приходят остальные, — ему тоже снились. Он не мог с этим смириться, но и поделать ничего не мог. Агацума-сенсей ведь не любит неопытных котят, не так ли? А даже опыт с кем-то другим получать не хотелось, и никого другого не хотелось — только его, одного его.  
— Мне кажется, что если мы раздвинем кровати, то замерзнем во сне, — мягко улыбнулся он. Блондин улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Значит, будем спать вместе, хозяин.  
Они улеглись, прижавшись друг к другу спинами, каждый под своим одеялом, пытаясь уснуть. Он прислушивался, а не заснул ли Соби? И в который раз понимая, что не заснул, решился на эгоистичное действие.  
— Мне холодно. Иди ко мне под одеяло, а твое накинем сверху.  
Тот, молча, выполнил указания, не решаясь проявить инициативу.  
— И обними меня. Тебе ведь тоже холодно, Соби.  
Руки бережно обвились вокруг его груди, где биение сердца становилось быстрее. Блондин не хотел, но ему пришлось прижаться еще ближе, упираясь в ягодицы своего Ученика. В пижамных штанах все начало потихоньку твердеть от прикосновения к желанному телу. Он бы дорого отдал, чтобы проверить — а вызывает ли он такую же реакцию у своего временного Верхнего? Но их отношения были слишком драгоценны, чтобы он осмелился нарушить их одним лишним движением.  
«Это всего лишь физиология, лишь физиология», — пытался успокоить тело Рицка, но мозги упорно не желали включаться, изо всех сил лишь подавляя желание двинуть бедрами навстречу восставшей плоти Наставника. Перед глазами все плавилось, хвост мелко дрожал, но парень с силой обвил его вокруг своей ноги, почувствовал боль, и возбуждение ненадолго спало.  
Впрочем, несмотря на подобные мучения, они смогли заснуть.  
Правда, ближе к утру.

Рицка приоткрыл глаза. Он уже не спал в объятиях, наверное, во сне было слишком жарко, и они откатились по разные стороны «кровати». Длинные волосы блондина разметались по подушке. Парень осторожно коснулся их рукой, погладил… Приятно.  
Мужчина что-то недовольно пробурчал и повернулся к нему лицом. Котенок улыбнулся. Поправил наверх пряди, лезшие в нос, но от этого Нижний и проснулся.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Рицка. — Как спалось?  
— Нормально, — буркнул Соби, но вскоре растормозился. — Рицка?  
— Да?  
— И это не сон?  
— А я тебе часто снюсь?..  
Блондин сел на кровати, потянулся.  
— Действительно?  
Большие фиалковые глаза наивно смотрели прямо в душу, не давая собраться с духом, и он сдался:  
— Иногда. Сколько времени?  
— Уже день, наверное, часов 12.  
— Ты не голоден?  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Кто не был студентом, тому не понять…  
— Эй, я не настолько старый, — рассмеялся блондин. — Ты хоть выспался?  
— Все в порядке.  
— Пойдем гулять?  
— Хорошо.  
Парень улыбнулся и потянулся за ошейником. Соби вскинул бровь.  
— Зима, холодно, шарфом прикроем.

В кафе было довольно тепло. Агацума Соби нервно поправил шарф, глядя, как студент стоит в очереди, чтобы заказать перекусить. Мужчина старался не показывать волнения, хотя и казалось, что многие люди украдкой смотрят на него. Получалось плохо.  
— Извините, пожалуйста, молодой человек… Вам плохо? — вежливо спросила молоденькая управляющая. — Возможно, Вам слишком жарко или нужна таблетка от головной боли?  
— М-м-мне…  
Зубы легонько застучали, он нервно сглотнул и поправил шарф, пытаясь собраться с мыслями для ответа.  
— Мне ничего не нужно, извините за беспокойство, — пробормотал он.  
— Простите? — девушка почти ничего не услышала.  
— Мне н… Ничего…  
С каждым мгновением становилось страшнее. Умом он понимал — ему ничего не будет, даже если он снимет шарф. Спишет большинство окружающих для себя все на какую-то рациональную причину, но все-таки…  
— Извините за беспокойство, — звонко произнес подошедший Рицка. — Мой друг болеет, потому почти не может говорить, и нужно горло держать в тепле. Все в порядке.  
Она поклонилась и снова испарилась где-то в зале.  
Он с облегчением вздохнул.  
— Все ведь в порядке, Бабочка? — улыбнулся тот, поставив перед ним кофе.  
— Если так, то это весьма странный порядок, — потянулся за сандвичем он.  
— Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.  
— Хозяин, а можно после еды?  
Парень рассмеялся:  
— Конечно.  
После еды он все равно ничего не рассказал. Рицка прищурился, но не указал на ошибку.  
Блондин слишком нервничал. Много курил, много молчал, и, в конце концов, будущему Верхнему это надоело. Он оглянулся по сторонам. Вдалеке виднелся парк.  
— Идем туда?  
— Почему?  
— Хочется, — пожал плечами он.  
По пути они никого не встретили. Это устраивало будущего Верхнего, но он, чтобы убедиться, вел еще дальше вглубь замерзшего леска.  
— Послушай, Соби, сними-ка шарф.  
Он послушно стянул с шеи и отдал парню.  
— Садись, поговорим. Ты хорошо переносишь холод?  
— Не очень.  
Брюнет зашел за лавочку, незаметно опустив портфель на пол.  
— Немного вынесешь? Я хочу размять тебе плечи. Положи руки на спинку лавочки или же сзади обопрись, как тебе удобнее.  
Он знал, насколько нежные прикосновения ждут его, и доверился, расслабился. Ошейник перекрутился колечком на затылок, но это был последний пункт продуманного алгоритма. Как только Рицка начал увлекаться электроникой, у него появилась привычка все свое носить с собой. По крайней мере — носить то, что можно легко разрушить, или же то, что можно понять неправильно. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему мама неправильно поняла первый маленький паяльник на письменном столе, но наручники, поводок, небольшой флоггер и веревку он зачем-то притащил с собой и сюда. Если Соби поставит руки назад, можно застегнуть на них наручники. Потом пристегнуть поводок и привязать его к лавочке, а затем соединить с руками. Если Соби пошевельнется, будет не очень хорошо.  
— Что Вы делаете, хозяин? — подал голос блондин.  
— Так надо.  
— Мне кажется, что… — начал он, но тут за поводок дернули:  
— Если ты хочешь заслужить мое прощение, сиди тихо.  
И он сидел тихо, пока тот расстегивал и широко распахивал его плащ, отодвигая ближе к локтям. Опустил голову, когда Рицка снял его очки.  
— За что, хозяин?  
— Если тебя бросают уже не в первый раз, может, проблема именно в тебе? — потрепал по челке тот. — Если закричишь, кто-то увидит такого странного и жалкого тебя. Понимаешь намек?  
Силуэт расплывался в наступающих зимних сумерках. Некоторое время все размывалось перед синими глазами, но затем зажегся фонарь где-то неподалеку. Было страшно. Уши нервно ловили каждый звук, однако, кроме попыток вырваться, его дыхания, стука его зубов друг о друга, потому что действительно холодно, и жужжания лампы накаливания, ничего не было слышно. Хотя, возможно, где-то вдалеке проехал автобус… Ладоням было особенно холодно. Освободиться не представлялось возможным, и он начал думать, где же настолько провинился, как именно разозлил своего Хозяина…  
Который сидел в том самом кафе, пил самый дешевый чай и волновался. На автобусе до парка было рукой подать, остановка или две, но он прошел это расстояние пешком чисто из вредности. «Чем больше Нижний просидит там, тем лучше», — зло думал он в первые минут 20, но плохие эмоции схлынули, оставив чувство вины. Он не знал, что делать, но и не думал быстро освобождать Наставника.  
— Алло, Сенсей?.. Через сколько можно… эээ, развязывать человека, если он… ммм, на улице? Да, в эту погоду. Да, это Соби. Нет, это не шибари. Я вообще спонтанно… А Вы не?..  
В туалете было не очень удобно вести беседу, однако это была мера необходимости. Точно так же, как и возвращаться обратно пешком, хотя и очень спешить, волнуясь и не находя себе места. От какой-то женщины, находившейся рядом с Сенсеем, он узнал, на какое время можно оставлять Нижних в подобных ситуациях, однако тревожило, что тот может еще больше уйти в себя. И тогда придется вытягивать его каким-то неясным методом, на котором Сенсей все же отобрал у неё трубку.  
Мужчина был на месте. Услышав уверенный и торопливый скрип снега, он приподнял голову, но все-таки ничего не увидел. Парень подошел близко, поставил рюкзак, отряхнул его плащ и натянул обратно, застегнув наглухо.  
— Соби, ты меня слышишь?  
Он кивнул.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Холодно. Очень холодно. Пожалуйста, хозяин…  
Он бы даже заплакал, но не мог — перед этим только перестал. Будущий Верхний отвязал и отстегнул поводок, сразу плотно закутывая шею в шарф.  
— Я сейчас отстегну руки.  
— Холодно…  
Он расстегнул наручники, не с первого раза попав в крошечную скважину, и это будто подкосило внутренний стержень, Нижний сразу облокотился спиной на лавочку, беспомощно вытянув руки вперед.  
— Онемели они. Хозяин, очки, пожалуйста…  
— Конечно, — спохватился он, надевая их тому на нос. — Кофе будешь? Правда, наверное, немного остыл, но…  
— Мне бы в туалет лучше.  
— Подержать? — невинно спросил студент, и они улыбнулись друг другу.  
— Я больше так не буду, Хозяин… Рицка.  
— Что ты не будешь делать?  
— Я не буду таким скрытным, я буду стараться не уходить в себя и…  
— Главное — будь собой, и делись со мной всем, чем можешь.  
— Я постараюсь…  
— Мне не нужны такие обещания, Соби. Потому что я верю — ты сможешь.  
— Вы слишком сильно в меня верите…  
— Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. А не будешь заслуживать — вообще буду не верить в тебя.  
— Какая детская логика…  
— А зачем усложнять? Может, тебе все-таки нужно промочить горло?  
— Разве что немножко, хозяин, — уже пытался крутить запястьями и разминать затекшие мышцы блондин. — И мне действительно хочется в туалет…  
— Нет уж, больше я тебя морозить никому не дам. Мы сейчас поедем в гостиницу.  
— Значит, автобус мне не послышался…  
— Нет, Соби. Все будет в порядке.  
— Если я буду хорошим мальчиком…  
— Нет, ты и так хороший.  
— Недостаточно.  
— Послушай, еще слово, и я…  
— Я замолкаю, только того, что я виноват перед Вами, это не оправдывает.  
И до самого гостиничного номера они не перебросились ни словом. Нижний послушно плелся за ним, когда они вышли из автобуса, а в автобусе Рицка чуть не уснул, прижавшись к его плечу, и тот на кочках прижимал к себе чуть сильнее, пытаясь унять тряску. Однако брюнет чувствовал, как через плащ он дрожит сам. Наверняка Нижний после сегодняшних приключений заболеет… Ничего, если что, он возьмет ответственность и будет лечить. Сам же виноват в некотором смысле.  
Молодой преподаватель что-то пробормотал девочке-администратору насчет «младший брат думал уехать, но не успел на электричку», и она купилась. В номере он покорно снял с Рицки расстегнутое пальто, хотел потянуться еще и к ботинкам, но тот недовольно, как ему показалось, нахмурился.  
— Извините, хозяин, — поклонился он, торопливо отворачиваясь и приступая к своей одежде.  
— Ты, кажется, в туалет хотел…  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо, что напомнили, хозяин.  
— Не забудь в душ сходить, хоть немного согреешься! — вдогонку крикнул Рицка.  
— Спасибо, хозяин! — с такой же интонацией произнес Нижний, скрываясь за тонкой дверкой, а парень тяжело плюхнулся на кровать, справляясь с оставшейся одеждой, оставаясь лишь в джинсах и футболке. Что же с ним делать, если он уже что-то надумал, вбил в голову? Как плыть по этому течению, если оно норовит забрать с головой? Вода уже довольно долго шуршала за дверкой, и он подумывал уже зайти или вмешаться — мало ли что, но мужчина уже вышел и сам, в пижаме, но все еще — или уже? — в ошейнике.  
— Иди сюда, — вздохнул парень. — Ты, наверное, устал.  
— Вовсе нет. Если Вы хотите, я могу…  
— Я сниму твой ошейник. Дай немного отдохнуть шее.  
— Но я счастлив быть в нем, хозяин. Разве я в чем-то виноват снова?  
— Нет, все в порядке, Бабочка, но…  
— Тогда почему?  
— Ты устал, и ты должен отдохнуть.  
— Нет, я вовсе не устал! И если Вам охота, то делайте со мной все, что пожелаете.  
— Послушай, я…  
— Вы можете делать со мной все, что хотите, хозяин, — встал на колени он.  
— Если ты этого желаешь, Соби.  
Блондин промолчал.  
Котенок тяжело вздохнул. Понемногу он распознавал скрытые желания своего Наставника, и сейчас был как раз такой момент. Они делают что-то странное, но если он хочет…  
Парень провел руками по его плечам, вниз, поднимая к себе изящные запястья. К ним почему-то не шел никакой другой эпитет, несмотря на то, что у Рицки и обхват, и сами ладони были поменьше. Для своих рук он бы оставил какое-то другое слово. Например, «угловатые». Наушники, которые дал для ремонта кто-то из одногруппников, крепко стянули запястья художника, но сами отпущенные руки безвольно опустились обратно. Что его гложет в этот момент? Почему он все-таки доверяется, хоть и выглядит поразительно равнодушным…  
— Высуни язык.  
Пластмассовые «походные» палочки прижали язык. Резинки зафиксировали положение, и Нижнему стало очень неловко. Потому что ученик опустился на колени сам. Уставился нечитаемым взглядом в глаза, а затем и пониже…  
— У тебя на языке какая-то выемка. Что это было? А еще царапинка, маленькая, почти незаметная… Это ты сам сделал?  
Он виновато кивнул. Последствия шальной молодости.  
— Можно коснуться?  
Он еще раз кивнул.  
На ощупь язык был странным, влажным и податливым. Рицка пальцем погладил поверхность, но Нижний дернулся, словно от тока. Это не сравнить с поцелуями, гораздо интимнее и волнующе. Щекотно, но на грани с возбуждением, и даже перешагивая через грань.  
Он внезапно сел на ступни.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил парень, но увидел глаза Наставника: затуманенные, мутные, просящие. — Тогда я продолжаю?  
Он лизнул его язык. Капнул слюной, и тот вздрогнул, отвел взгляд, снова посмотрел… «Сделай со мной что-нибудь, все, что хочешь, не отпускай меня». Студент был не в силах выдержать подобный взгляд. Он уже основательно завелся, и это было последней каплей.  
— Не смотри так на меня… Не смотри…  
Умоляюще, почти по-женски, но не совсем: женщины не умеют так искренне и глубоко чего-то просить, чего-то желать так, будто от этого зависит жизнь. Или ему просто не встречались такие женщины. Взгляд менялся, положение усугублялось, блондин начинал грустить и напоминать Рицке собственную собаку в старости: «Хозяин, ты больше не любишь меня?».  
— Хотя, лучше… Не закрывай глаза.  
Он порывисто обнял Нижнего, погладил по волосам, взял лицо в ладони и начал целовать его. Палочки только мешали, он снял их, припав ко рту — неумело, страстно, и Соби поддержал игру, хватаясь за футболку Рицки связанными руками, забывая обо всем.  
Вдруг раздался требовательный стук в дверь.  
Они, словно коты от ведра воды, кинулись в разные стороны. Блондин шикнул, и брюнет проворно разрезал путающиеся в руках проводки, спрятался.  
Консьерж удивленно взглянул на встрепанного, грустного и сонного мужчину.  
— Добрый вечер. С Вами все в порядке?  
— Извините, я заснул.  
— Извините, у Вас музыка в номере, соседи жалуются, спать хотят. Выключите, пожалуйста.  
— Да, конечно. Извините за беспокойство.  
— Спокойной Вам ночи.  
Он, кланяясь, защелкнул замок и выключил телевизор.  
— Похоже, ты опоздал на электричку.  
— Эх…  
— Приедешь утром, что поделать.  
— И то правда. А зачем ты царапал язык? И от чего у тебя там выемка?  
— Шрам от пирсинга. А царапал — глупый был, хотел язык, как у змеи.  
— Ну ты и экстремал.  
— А ты этого еще не заметил? — усмехнулся тот. — Идем. Завтра тебе рано вставать, Рицка.  
И устраиваясь удобнее в объятиях блондина, он спохватился:  
— А тебе понравилось сегодня?  
— Такого, как ты, с языком, еще никто со мной не делал. Спасибо.  
Начинающему Верхнему стало немного неловко, но, безусловно, очень хорошо. Он смог удивить Наставника, несмотря на малый опыт. Он смог его порадовать и от этого порадовался сам. Чем больше они «изучали», тем больше ему хотелось сделать: не с какой-то абстрактной персоной — Нижней или Нижним, а именно со своим чудесным Наставником, увидеть его эмоции, распробовать их вкус. Хотелось находиться в его объятиях, и кое-что, что он почувствовал этой ночью, а подозревал еще прошлой, совсем не смущало. Почему-то ему нравилось вызывать у Агацумы Соби любую положительную, пусть и не совсем привычную, реакцию. К тому же — взаимную.  
Последняя мысль жгла и притягивала, посылая к черту здравый смысл.  
И ему очень трудно было осознавать, что на самом деле все в порядке.


	11. Chapter 11

-…Может, к тебе приехать? — обеспокоенно протянул брюнет.  
— Да нет, я вылечусь сам, — вроде бы улыбнулся по голосу Наставник, но почти сразу же закашлялся. — Все в порядке.  
— Я не верю подобным фразам. Ты вообще дома?  
— Да, я на больничном.  
— Хорошо. Тогда выздоравливай, пока, — попрощался Рицка и начал собираться.  
Они вернулись домой порознь, потому что курсы кончились на третий день после тех выходных. Студенту было неловко от того, что он наслаждался властью над Соби, над тем, кто ему нравился, но и от большей власти он бы не отказался. Художник по-прежнему думал, что недостоин его как Нижний, происшествие в парке покачнуло обычное уверенное спокойствие. К тому же — а нужен ли он своему милому ученику? Подобный парень нашел бы подход к большинству девушек, которых он бы встретил на пути. Может, ему всего лишь нужно подождать подходящую? Нет, не хотелось бы этого. Очень бы не хотелось. Рицка такой хрупкий и сильный, и как хотелось бы, чтобы он принадлежал именно ему, остался бы с ним. Вряд ли он согласится.  
В дверь позвонили.  
— Привет, — парень выглядел смущенным, ушки немного поникли, а хвост хитро извивался из-под куртки. — Я подумал, что проконтролирую твое лечение.  
На самом деле Соби вполне мог и забить на то, чтобы пить порошки и принимать лекарства. Когда-нибудь все равно пройдет само, так какая тогда разница? Но студент был готов и к такому повороту событий.  
— Я тут взял таблетки…  
Из рюкзака, привычного спутника, он достал еще и банку с клубничным вареньем, выпрошенным у Юйко. Она обожала делать его с мамой на каникулах и любила делиться с теми, кто ей нравится. Естественно, лучший друг входил в эту категорию людей, в некотором смысле потеснив даже Яёя, на которого за тот школьный нечаянный эпизод она была немножко, совсем капельку обижена до сих пор.  
— Идем на кухню, чай пить будем.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся он и шмыгнул носом.  
Вообще-то он простудился не только после парка. Тогда он переохладился, вроде бы потом согревшись, но на следующий день, проводив Рицку, на свои занятия он опаздывал и умудрился забыть в автобусе шарф. Затем, вернувшись в родные пенаты, он вступил в огромную лужу, которую совсем не ожидал увидеть, выходя из электрички, промочил ноги, и это стало толчком для того, чтобы разболеться наверняка.  
Забота Ученика была приятной и ненавязчивой. Почему-то вспомнилось, как в детстве мать пичкала его противными микстурами чуть ли не насильно, а когда она уходила на работу, он их в нужной дозировке выливал в раковину и выздоравливал от этого еще быстрее, чем если бы пил. Но это было совсем другое дело. Парень колдовал на кухне, не спрашивая, что где лежит, а шурша по ящикам, готовил что-то нехитрое перекусить и разговаривал о том, о сем, о том, как достали зачеты, о том, что остался последний, о том, что на каникулах все равно придется уехать к родителям или хотя бы навестить маму в клинике, о том, что «Накано-сан до сих пор смеется над моими ушками, хотя у неё самой ушастая подруга», о вечерней передаче и о многом другом. Приятный голос успокаивал и убаюкивал или же это было свойство простуды, но он чуть не уснул, пока парень поставил омлет с рисом и чай с вареньем. И бутерброды — тоже с вареньем.  
— Спасибо.  
— Да не за что, должен же я о тебе позаботиться, я же тоже в этом виноват.  
— Нет, все было бы в порядке, если…  
— Если ты перестанешь мне врать, закладывая смысл: «Мне противно твое беспокойство» во фразу «Все в порядке», вот тогда действительно все станет в порядке, — оборвал его Рицка.  
— Мне приятно, что ты обо мне волнуешься.  
— Тогда принимай мою заботу и не волнуйся сам.  
— Извини.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться, Соби. Лучше запей чаем таблетку.  
Он кивнул. Чувство, что он о чем-то забыл, не проходило, но брюнет заботливо отвел его в комнату, укрыл одеялом.  
— Выздоравливай. И не забудь о лечении, я оставил все на столе.  
— А ты…  
— Мне нужно уходить, но если разрешишь взять запасной ключ…  
— В шкафу, внизу.  
— Я еще приду.  
«А если не придешь, то, как только немного оправлюсь, сменю замки», — молча грустно вздохнул старший, имея в виду совсем не дверь.  
— Сегодня последний зачет. Увидимся завтра.  
Синие глаза нещадно слипались, но он позволил себе вырубиться только тогда, когда услышал, как тихонько закрылась дверь. Рицка старался не шуметь, чтобы дать ему уснуть поскорее.

Он пришел на следующий день, и через день после того, и еще через день… Соби был благодарен ему: когда болеешь, выходить за лекарствами, как, впрочем, и куда-либо, очень грустно и даже вредно, если это сильная простуда.  
Он почти выздоровел, но тут случилось нечто странное. Рицка не пришел.  
Он позвонил, но тот не брал трубку, не отвечал на сообщения — в течение целого дня.  
— Что ж, этого стоило ожидать, — горько усмехнулся он самому себе и отложил телефон в сторону. Не хотелось ничего, но хотелось напиться, обзвонить все морги и больницы (а там все равно не оказалось ушастого студента…). Он бы позвал к себе Кио, лучшего друга и лучшего собутыльника, но не хотел портить ему выходной, тем более, что, возможно, пока что за ним и его семьей следит социальная служба, чтобы убедиться, что малышке Шикико будет лучше с отцом, а не в детском доме. Не нужно портить ему возможную характеристику. Если бы подобное происходило пару лет назад, он бы мог по старой памяти позвонить Минами-сенсею, и тот бы выгнал из него всю грусть, но сейчас он вроде занят, и, наверное, причина в женщине — ходит, как горная вершина на солнце, холодный и сияющий. И все-таки никакой сессии ему не хотелось.  
Хотелось, чтобы было еще хуже, достичь дна, а там он оттолкнется, как и раньше. Он открыл старый-старый сайт, ветку, на которой они познакомились с Сеймеем. Хм, а в начале они вполне душевно общались, даже на людях. Отстаивали свое мнение, и напыщенными репликами тогдашнего себя сейчас он смущался, было откровенно неловко, и тянуло на смех. Интересно, а Возлюбленного тоже тогда на смех тянуло? Он же был по ощущениям тогда на кучу лет старше и серьезнее… Интересно, а что было бы, если бы они остались вместе?  
Да ничего бы и не было. Он же не любил его, никогда не любил. Единственное, что ему светило бы — «нравиться», и он бы рано или поздно смирился бы с этим, не желая убегать. Нет, это было совсем не то, чего он хотел, чего он заслуживал, и если бы не случилось тех событий, он бы не узнал настоящего себя. Однако… Заслуживал ли он котенка-Верхнего?  
Пытаясь отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей, он включил телевизор. Там шла какая-то откровенная рисованная наркомания, но задники были довольно красивыми, потому он не выключил сразу. Анимация и звуковое сопровождение были тоже довольно качественными, но наводили на мысль, что он мог бы нарисовать этих персонажей лучше, интереснее…  
На проработке костюма второй девочки раздался звонок в дверь.  
— Извините, Соби-сан! Я телефон потерял, когда День Рождения праздновал, и…  
— Поздравляю, — едва улыбнувшись, ответил он. — Так что, ты теперь совершеннолетний?  
— Мне уже 21.  
— Еще раз поздравляю.  
— Может, не нужно держать меня на пороге?  
— Хочешь — проходи. Располагайся, будь как дома.  
— А Вы… Ты?  
— А я занят, — отвернулся тот и ушел обратно за рисование.  
Сердце билось все быстрее, он все-таки пришел, но… Зачем? Какая разница. Нужно перестать злиться и поздравить котенка по-настоящему. Сейчас, он только закончит набрасывать третьего персонажа…  
Рицка, тем временем, предоставленный сам себе, с опаской косился на открытый ноутбук. Он еще работал, хотя и экран не горел. «Какая трата денег», — сказал он сам себе, и, намереваясь выключить, тронул мышь. Неизвестный сайт был скромным по дизайну, но ники подсвечивались красным, и ему бросился в глаза… Естественно, «Возлюбленный». Довольно странная, но теплая переписка нескольких лет давности всколыхнула в нем отчаяние и грусть. Почему-то эти люди, у которых тогда толком и интернета не было, общались куда осмысленней и глубже, чем они, дети Интернета. Он дочитал до конца, перевел систему в спящий режим и захлопнул крышку, направился к хозяину квартиры.  
— Я еще немного, пожалуйста… — на автомате ответил тот. — Хочешь быть полезным, иди на кухню, чайник поставь.  
Когда он пришел, то увидел, что Рицка успел вытащить пару кусочков именинного торта, отбитых от голодного с похмелья Яёя. Юйко готовила очень вкусно, и в частности из-за этого, из-за того, что общага, и многие парни готовы были бы и доплачивать, лишь бы поесть сытно и домашнего, гостей пришло довольно-таки много. И каждый принес с собой то, что считал атрибутом хорошей вечеринки, а именно — бутылку. Он даже не представлял, что можно так обмануть или подкупить коменданта, да так оно и было. И из 118й пришли, принесли с собой что покрепче…  
В итоге утром даже он еле встал, с трудом нашел свой телефон и, увидев пропущенные и сообщения, бегом ринулся к Наставнику. По его расчетам тот должен был быть в гневе, однако это больше было похоже на грусть.  
Общение за чашкой чая особо не развивалось. Рицка еще больше нервничал, но держать в себе кое-что уже не мог. Беспокойство грызло и совесть, и душу, но неопределенность мучила больше, потому он взял волю в кулак, поднял глаза и невпопад выпалил:  
— Агацума-сан, будьте моим Нижним!  
— Нет, Комета, — покачал головой тот. — Я не могу принять твое предложение.  
— Но почему? У нас схожие вкусы, и я дам тебе все, что только могу дать…  
— Ты наиграешься. Уйдешь к девушке, захочешь детей или семью, а такой, как я…  
— Неправда! Для меня наши отношения — не игра!  
— Мальчик, ты слишком молод…  
— Какое это имеет значение, если я…  
Он притих. Несказанная фраза повисла в воздухе и относилась к обоим. Агацума скептически усмехнулся и прикурил. Рицка опустил голову.  
— Котенок, ты не представляешь, чего хочешь и на что подписываешься. Я далеко не ангел, не твой идеал, и…  
— Замолчи. Замолчи! Идем в твою комнату. Прямо сейчас.  
— Но…  
— Соби, хочешь ослушаться? — вкрадчиво спросил Рицка, напоминая интонациями брата. Блондин вздрогнул, опустил взгляд. Если бы кто-то мог смотреть прямо в его душу, сейчас бы он увидел сжавшегося в комочек паренька, который в панике прижимает отпавшие ушки обратно к голове, тщетно надеясь, что они прирастут. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы случилось непоправимое…  
Он встал и отправился в комнату, стал на колени. Брюнет наклонился к нему:  
— Ты думаешь, что я хуже всех. Хуже своего брата, хуже тебя… Да или нет? Отвечай без слов.  
Он немного помедлил, но кивнул, на секунду приоткрыв губы.  
— Хочешь что-то сказать? Разрешаю тебе ответить.  
— Спасибо, господин. Вы лучше меня.  
— Но хуже своего брата?  
Соби промолчал. Ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден, Сеймей и рядом не стоял со своим младшеньким, но так ли это? Или же он влюбился, и потому парень кажется ему лучше всех?  
— Молчание и есть ответ. Раздевайся. На четвереньки.  
Флоггер лег в руку почти привычно. Несмотря на злость, он никаким образом не хотел ранить Нижнего больше задуманного, поэтому ограничился десятком ударов, из-за них спина покраснела, но не более.  
— Встань. Садись и обопрись на стену.  
Руки, отдельно от туловища, котенок привязал к спинке кровати, специальной обвязкой, которую он нигде не находил, но обдумывал уже долгое время — на всякий пожарный случай. Рот заткнул кляпом. Сам же скользнул ниже, к полувозбужденному члену. Немного поколебался, увидел округлившиеся под очками глаза и уверенно стиснул:  
— Это наказание, Соби. За твою строптивость. Не смей отворачиваться или отводить взгляд.  
Блондин честно старался этого не делать, наблюдая, как язык обводит и вылизывает головку, а затем член понемногу погружается в рот брюнета, который, не выпуская, нагло вскидывает бровь, подается сначала назад и — еще глубже, хоть и с трудом… На этом интересном моменте он зажмурился, замычал и запрокинул голову от наслаждения.  
— Ты заслужил еще три наказания, непослушная дворняга. Первое я даже разрешу тебе увидеть, — он стянул с запястья узкий резиновый браслет и пару раз натянул его на животрепещущий вопрос перед своим носом, — поэтому ты не кончишь, пока я не захочу. Второе… — он приподнялся, стянул с себя шарф, снял с блондина очки и завязал глаза. — Так будет интереснее, и третье…  
По звукам Агацума понял, что Комета вышел из комнаты. Прислушавшись опять, картина действий была не слишком ясна — какие-то шорохи, постукивания, и что же он задумал? Хотя на месте отвергнутого любовника блондин бы взял и оставил в таком виде и состоянии самого себя, ушел бы домой, а потом, через несколько часов, позвонил бы Минами-сенсею — освободить, да и дополнительно унизить, ведь тот бы знатно поржал над ситуацией. К счастью, ключа в замочной скважине не было слышно.  
— Соскучился? — крикнул с кухни паренек, не ожидая ответа. — Отвечай!  
Соби попытался что-то простонать через кляп. Явно босые ноги пошлепали обратно. Тарелку с маленькими свечками Рицка поставил на тумбочку, а вторую — глубокую мисочку с кое-чем холодным — на кровать, не особо опасаясь того, что покрывало испачкается.  
— Вернемся к игре, — промурлыкал тот и потерся своим возбуждением о чужое, потянувшись за свечкой. — Вот третье блюдо нашего меню.  
Он вздрогнул — неясно, от горячих капель на нежном животе или от того, что брюнет другой рукой коснулся его члена. Впрочем, так, играя, согревая его дыханием… И, внезапно… Холодно. Холодные капли неспешным железом стекали к пупку. Он рефлекторно втянул живот, и они все же туда стекли. Снова жар — уже по груди, и снова холод — по бедрам. Жар — холод. Поцелуй и тискание холодной, влажной (?) рукой самого дорогого. Горячие, вернее, еле теплые капли — туда, и бережное «очищение» почти не холодной рукой. И снова — холод. Сильнее предыдущего. От этой пытки невозможно оставаться спокойным.  
Свет. Комната. Грязные очки.  
Голый и мокрый Рицка, отбрасывающий шарф на пол, туда, к законченным свечкам, голый, страстный, сумасшедший, шальной, лезущий в темную мисочку, смазывающий член и растягивающий себя…  
Стоп!  
От осознания этого факта Соби снова задергался под ним. Как это?! Нельзя! Нельзя допустить, чтобы… Что происходит?!  
— Тсс… Лежи тихо.  
— МММ! — возмущенно и ошеломленно рванулся из любимых веревок он, искренне желая вырвать с мясом кроватную спинку. — ММММ!  
— Да, как же хорошо, что я в плане обвязки шею убрал, а то ты бы уже давно задушился… — мягко рассмеялся Рицка, подготавливая себя.  
«Я бы так и сделал!» — попытался гневно показать Соби, но котенок решил не обращать внимания на взгляды и довести дело до конца. Победного. Для себя. Тем более, смазка с анестезирующим и охлаждающим эффектом уже начала действовать.  
— Смотри на меня, Соби…  
Фиолетовые глаза играли, прищурившись, но, почувствовав внутри что-то странное, на секунду расширились и зажмурились, на губах начала появляться измученная, но удовлетворенная улыбка, а блондин нахмурился и вздохнул. Чтобы не слышать, как тот сожалеет о том, что творится, Рицка погладил по щеке и низко заговорил, опираясь на его плечи, медленно насаживаясь и поднимаясь:  
— Смотри, белобрысый придурок, как твой красивый член медленно погружается в мою узкую задницу, в которой еще никого не было … Смотри, как мне хорошо… — он выдохнул, пробуя двигаться быстрее. — Я заполнен изнутри, и ты почти достаешь до того, к чему я стремлюсь… Это прекрасно, ты, бесполезное ничтожество в инверсии, чудесный блохастый пес, который трахает меня и сам, как последняя сучка, течет… Смотри, извращенец, мой милый мазохист, я сверху, я главный, и мне это нравится, не так ли? Отвечай!  
Тот что-то простонал, а движения брюнета стали резкими, рваными, но более цельными, законченными. Он обнял связанного мазохиста, двигаясь только бедрами, и зашептал ему на ухо:  
— Ты бы хотел сейчас меня обнять? Попробовать на вкус мои губы? Почувствовать, что это такое: вбиваться в милашку под тобой, который ловит кайф и бьется в экстазе? Ты когда-либо это чувствовал? Или ты только дрочил? Ничего, со мной ты забудешь это, я больше не дам тебе разряжаться одному, только со мной, только в моем присутствии, только с моего разрешения!  
Он снова отстранился — обнимать было приятно, но двигаться таким образом неудобно.  
— И вообще! Ты понимаешь, почему я это делаю? Почему я схожу с ума из-за тебя? Потому что я тебя люблю!  
Последние движения были совсем неконтролируемые, и он содрогнулся на члене в последний раз, задержался на нем, изливаясь блондину на живот, откинулся рядом на кровать, чуть с неё не упав, тяжело дыша, и почти сразу потянулся развязывать его, между делом сняв и кляп.  
— У тебя по ногам течет, — разминая запястья, промолвил тот. — Браслет порвался. Извини.  
— Ничего страшного, Агацума-сан. Мне не страшно потерять браслет.  
Они долго молчали. Рицка в последний раз шевельнул хвостом, и тот, несмотря на то, что выдерживал и гораздо большее, отпал. Он задумчиво зарылся пальцами в волосы, дошел до ушек и снял их, аккуратно положив на кровать. В сердце что-то болезненно зашевелилось, когда он увидел ушки отдельно от прически.  
— Ладно. Я пошел, Агацума-сан. Извините меня за все.  
Он дрожал. Непонятно — от холода или от нервов, но выглядел брюнет жалко и разбито.  
— Постой.  
Он обернулся. Синие глаза смотрели непроницаемо и равнодушно.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил?  
— Закончил обучение. Спасибо, Наставник.  
— Не уходи, — попросил тот.  
Голые ступни медленно и осторожно наступали на пол. Его пошатывало. Вещи остались на кухне. Он не мог попасть в рукава и штанины, путаясь, пробегая рукой или ногой мимо, и его трясло, все еще трясло, а в глубине зарождался нервный смех. Вот и все? Получил, чего желал? Доволен теперь?  
Внезапно теплые и бережные объятия заключили его в себя.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил, Рицка?..  
Голос был намного теплее, наполнен сожалением и печалью.  
— Какая разница… Это бесполезно…  
— Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь…  
— Обними меня.  
До брюнета нескоро дошло, почему Соби так отреагировал на этот «подарок». Не потому, что был ублюдком или ему было наплевать на чувства ушастика, а потому, что не мог понять, как можно запросто отдать такой дорогой подарок, что было обусловлено тем, что ему самому дарить не пришлось.  
Он почувствовал биение сердца, и, вопреки ожиданиям, оно так же колотилось в груди, как и свое. Взволнованное, размягченное, но разбитое, разлитое воском по любимой коже, и, наверное, так же, как и воск, потом беспощадно соскобленное и выброшенное.  
— Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь… — тихим шепотом в волосы. — Сейчас и всегда.  
Слова не сразу достигли адресата, но он медленно, словно боясь спугнуть хрупкую бабочку, повернулся лицом к замершему блондину.  
— Хочешь… Попробовать на вкус мои губы?..  
Он кивнул и невесомо коснулся своими губами.  
— Я готов всегда… — отстранился тот и снова поцеловал. — Быть твоим чудесным блохастым псом.  
— Так будь им…  
— Я боюсь испортить тебе жизнь…  
— Все будет в порядке.  
Руки младшего крепко прижали его к себе, и он, не удержавшись, снова поцеловал, но уже в шею. Тот рассмеялся — одно из самых щекотных мест.  
— Ты чего?  
— Все настолько по-своему, что там — щекотно.  
— Но мне и это нравится.  
— А мне не нравится. Не целуй туда!  
— Буду целовать столько, что тебе начнет нравиться.  
— Интересно, как совмещать Рицку-любовника и Рицку-Господина?  
— Это будет сложно…  
— Наоборот, самое лучшее наказание — «Я тебе не дам!»  
— Прямо как Сенсей о девушках рассказывал.  
— Но я не девушка.  
— И слава Богу.  
— Эх, все не как у людей, — шутливо погрозил пальцем Рицка.  
— А что должно быть, как у людей? Так же скучно. Но, если захочешь, мой Хозяин — ничего страшного, научимся. У нас все только начинается.


	12. Экстра 2. Соби/Рицка

Они не знают, что останавливает жить вместе, но один не предлагает, а второй не соглашается, в чем и вся загвоздка. Брюнет частенько ночует здесь, утомившись от игр, едва развязав Нижнего, или всего лишь чувствуя желание никуда не уходить, что совпадает с желанием блондина. Иногда они подолгу рассматривают друг друга, целуются, неспешно ласкаются, но ничего не меняется — с наступлением утра все равно прощаются.  
Он стягивает мятую футболку и запачканные трусы, заходит в душ. Хочется постоять, прийти в себя, но получается лишь зависнуть, задуматься, засыпая на ходу. Чужая рука скользит по плечу, включая горячую воду, глубокий ласковый голос спрашивает:  
— Хочешь согреться?  
И только тогда он вздрагивает, смущается, не в силах обернуться.  
— Можно к тебе?  
— Я не знаю…  
Мужчина почти чувствует нервное прикосновение отсутствующего хвоста к своей ноге, придвигается немного ближе, но не обнимает. Забирает лейку, гладит теплыми струями по спине, и он все же поворачивается. На щеках бледный румянец. Капли разбиваются о грудь. Губы приоткрываются.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Ухаживаю.  
Так легко сделать шаг навстречу, впиться поцелуем и заставить его думать совершенно о другом, обжигающем, страстном, но куда приятнее нерешительно обнять за шею, придвинуться ближе и наивно прошептать:  
— Мы всегда будем вместе?  
Он улыбнется, одним движением руки повесив лейку и закрыв кран, проведет кончиками пальцев по бокам и ответит:  
— Конечно, Рицка.  
Закрывая глаза и целуя так нежно, что от этого хочется закричать.

На следующий день он приходит к Соби с вещами.  
И остается. Навсегда.


End file.
